


Blood Bound

by Genuka



Series: Blood Bound [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Creature Harry Potter, Damphyr, Half-Vampires, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, M/M, Magical Hybrids, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Harry, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, bottom!Severus, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 75,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A botched ritual, an irate Potions Master, and a series of magical chain reactions bring a new twist to the middle of Harry's OWL year... what's next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Botched Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sanguis Reatus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109346) by [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss). 



Snape watched under a disillusionment spell with suspicion as a seventh year Ravenclaw pulled a sixth year Slytherin into an abandoned classroom. He carefully slipped in behind them to see that the room was set up for a ritual of some sort, the shimmering vial of unicorn blood and ritual blade made his gut clench in dread. One did not perform such magics with out a very good reason, especially with the dangerous risks to ones self and the addictive nature of the magic involved. While he had been distracted examining the ritual ingredients and trying to decide what exact ritual his students were planning to attempt they had already begun the ritual with a soft, barely audible chanting. As a result he only noticed their actions and the runes they had drawn on the floor when they burned a rope made out of hemp. The dour man turned with a scowl, dropping the spell as he stepped past an unseen rune design on the floor to loom over his recalcitrant students.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing?" Snape asked with a silky, not to mention dangerous purr bordering on a growl in his voice. 

His sudden appearance caused the sixth year Hufflepuff near the incense burner to yelp and knock its newly lit contents rolling across the design on the floor. Along side the incense and half burnt rope were two pre-made potions that smashed on the stone floor, also spilling across the design only for the liquid to stop just shy of Snape's feet, earning a scowl from the man. None of them saw the two hairs fall from where they were caught on a button of his robes into the botched ritual mess. A hair each from the man currently looming over them threateningly and a green-eyed Gryffindor who had slammed into that same man earlier in the day, leaving behind a hair caught in the grip of his robe button.

None of the students were willing to meet their professor's gaze much less answer him, but the Ravenclaw did mutter something as he arched his eyebrow at them waiting impatiently for an answer to his question. He rather hoped that the young fools hadn't gotten far enough to attract too much magic or magically powerful attention to their little fiasco. If they had then the ritual, no matter how botched would have to be continued by someone, most probably him, and completed as safely as possible to dissipate the gathered power.

"Come now, I don't have all night. You've already earned a month's worth of detentions with Filch you might as well tell me what ritual you were attempting so that I can at least clean it up properly." Snape said impatiently, glaring at them with one of his best terrifying bat of the dungeons glares. 

His obsidian eyes narrowed as the seventh year Slytherin shifted distracting him a split second too long, allowing the sixth year Gryffindor to throw something into the potion soaked mess at his feet. Whatever he had thrown sparked on the potion soaked stones and activated a flare of power, scaring the students into bolting, triggering a chain reaction. Between the botched ritual set up, the potion fumes and detritus sunk into his robes, the two hairs that landed in the ritual potions, his protective hair grease, and the single small paper cut on the edge of his palm the magic _changed_. 

As the power flared it engulfed him, sinking into his blood, skin, and bone as a light shot out of the room, past the fleeing students and finding a green-eyed Gryffindor just coming from a late night jaunt to the bathroom to slam into. From both the Dark Mark on Snape's arm and the soul shard in Harry's scar the magic traveled down the powerful connecting links to slam into Voldemort waking him from his slumber, wrenching a pained screech from him and triggering a second chain reaction. The second chain reaction drew the soul shard in the diadem to the closest conduit to the main soul piece, Snape's Dark Mark, traveling along it to merge along side all of the other pieces into the main piece. 

A small shard was left behind in Snape's mark altering it so that the serpent in the tattoo now wrapped around a lightning bolt after leaving the skull. Harry's reaction was different, stronger, with his scar splitting open and bleeding he lost consciousness, sinking to the cold stone floor. The soul shard in Harry's scar was buried to deeply in his flesh and interwoven to tightly to his own soul so that it refused to leave its host as all others did to return and merge with the main soul piece. As a result all of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes except for the soul pieces in Snape and Harry returned to the main soul piece, merging and mostly healing the tattered soul.

Then the third chain reaction kicked in, the magic interacting with the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in Harry's blood triggering their own unique change. The young wizard grew retractable fangs with links to two separate tubes, leading to venom sacks that developed in the top of his mouth. His eyes changed, gaining an extra set of eyelids, the ability to petrify or kill accompanied by a color change, and to top it off his tears became almost as powerful as those of a Pheonix. To help support these changes his acceptable diet changed as well, allowing him to actually survive on blood alone as an emergency measure if it ever became necessary and altering what plants he could safely consume. He also became able to consume nearly any kind of meat safely, with or without cooking.

Harry knew none of this as he lay unconscious on the cold stone floor of the corridor just outside the bathroom until a worried Hermione found him the next morning and brought him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey clucked in exasperation and placed him into his usual bed, which just happened to be the one next to Professor Severus Snape. The potions master had reluctantly dragged himself to the hospital wing once the magic had abated enough for him to move relatively safely and was confined there for the foreseeable future, doing little for his disposition.

Harry woke that morning to the sound of a quiet hiss of pain nearby. Groggily, he looked towards where the sound had come from and managed to recognize the giant black blob as Snape via the simple expedient that the smell and all of the white meant he was in the Hogwarts infirmary. A quick sneaky check on the underside of one of the bars making up his head board showed that not only was he in the infirmary but also in his usual bed. He would know that carving into the metal and paint anywhere, he put it there over many many visits to the hospital wing while waiting in boredom to be released.

"Professor?" Harry asked, still groggy with sleep. He was slightly tense and ready enough to roll off the bed and under one of the other beds if he needed too.

"Go back to sleep, Potter. Whatever happened Poppy wont be releasing either of us until tomorrow at the earliest," Snape informed Harry with a scowl. Perversely the potion master's bad mood made Harry feel not only better but safe. He wasn't quite sure why or how but the fact that Snape had growled at him with only his normal bad mood told Harry that the situation wasn't too bad, even though they were stuck in the infirmary.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, ending with a giant yawn as he slumped, allowing all of his remaining tension flow away as he slipped back into slumber. He woke again hours later to a quiet conversation in the direction of Snape's bed.

"I don't understand it Severus. The boy has grown small fangs and when I checked them I found that what I saw was the _retracted_ state. He's developed some sort of pouch in the pallet of his mouth. The diagnostic didn't pick up on any of these changes when he was first brought in but I cast it again and now it doesn't work at all except to tell me he's relatively healthy if a bit underweight. I didn't dare try casting a different one with the way he flinched and moaned. I suspect that exhaustion is the only reason he didn't wake up when I cast," Madam Pomfrey said worriedly in quiet conversation.

"Then perhaps we should wait and see what happens. The diagnostic said he was relatively healthy, what does his medical history say? The one you cast when he arrived and the one you were given by his guardians?" Snape asked in true concern.

"I don't have either of those. For the spell I need parental permission and Albus refused to give it in loco parentis and he forbade me from asking Minerva after he was sorted. His previous records from before the school never arrived. Without those records and permissions I can only treat what I can find. I wouldn't have even been able to give him some of the potions he's needed over the years if Albus hadn't relented and given permission. I realize that as the Savior Albus couldn't risk anyone becoming his magical guardian so he didn't officially transfer guardianship as he did with everyone else at the small ceremony after the sorting but... Severus! He's being so unreasonable about Mr. Potter's care and he's calling it all for the _greater good_!" Pomfrey ranted in even more worry. "Then there's that horrible pink _bitch_! Severus, I am beside myself as to what to do. If that woman finds out that he's injured and possibly vulnerable she will be in here in a flash, harassing him and I wouldn't put it past her to force him into an unbreakable vow if she could."

"Then it appears that both Mr. Potter and I were caught in a potions accident and need to remain in seclusion until some of the more... problematic symptoms die down," Snape said carefully. "In fact you only just realized that we need to be quarantined until further notice. One of the more harmless symptoms is turning anything pink in the vicinity... a horrid puke green, I think. Possibly with a side of blood red skin and... hmm, a randomly occurring fever with random hallucinations? Yes, I think that would work."

"I don't know..." Pomfrey said doubtfully.

"Well, Mr. Potter? Anything to add to our symptoms?" Snape asked, raising his voice enough to easily carry to Harry. Harry sighed deeply and gave up faking sleep to sit up and join the conversation.

"If I really have fangs and a pouch in my mouth shouldn't we add random partial transformations to the list? That way if it doesn't go away or Madam Pomfrey can't fix it we don't have to figure out a way to explain it later," Harry offered hesitantly. "In fact it could even affect adults differently, explaining why you aren't partially changed."

"Then we will have to say that it was a stray miscast spell hitting one of my experimental potions, possibly with delayed results to explain why we were discovered away from my lab," Snape said consideringly, pleasing Harry in that he didn't dismiss the idea or go out of his way to insult the Gryffindor.

"I can deal with having blood red skin for a while and its a good symptom to be able to 'fix' or fade over time. Though I think we should just have the twins break into her office and destroy those horrid cat plates to keep her away from us. 'course we'd have to make sure she doesn't know who did it... maybe we can blame Peeves? Or get Peeves to do it?" Harry speculated, getting into the spirit of the prank part of the story. "Might have some trouble with her working with Filch and the Slytherins, or at least that stupid squad Malfoy is on... The DA might help.."

"DA? Isn't that what you called your little defense club?" Snape asked archly. Harry flushed but nodded, ducking his head and staring at his lap as he dragged up his courage to make a very difficult apology.

"Professor? I am really sorry about looking into your pensive. It wasn't entirely intentional and Vol- sorry, the Dark Lord keeps getting through everything set up to protect me. How am I supposed to survive or protect anyone else when no one will tell me _anything_?" Harry asked in frustration. "Dumbledore wouldn't even look at me anymore before Umbridge chased him away, McGonagall sent me away when I tried to get help from her just like everyone else. You're the only one who actually seems to care if I manage to walk away from whatever is trying to kill me this year. How am I supposed to defend myself or anyone else if I don't know what's going on? I don't even know where the edges of the safe areas are."

"I'll add mood swings to the list," Pomfrey said quietly as she slipped away to allow the men the private conversation they clearly needed to have.

"Anything else?" Snape asked archly, his mood souring at the reminder of why Harry had been banished from Occlumency lessons.

"Just nightmares and weird dreams, like the one with Mr. Weasley and the snake," Harry said tiredly, most of his energy now gone, drained away by his frustration. "If I know about a danger I try to stay away from it but I don't see many options and I can't get my hands on the information I need. I'm not reckless, or arrogant like you keep saying. I just can't tell where the danger is and everyone keeps expecting me to deal with whatever danger they see without complaint or help. Only Ron and Hermione and maybe the twins have ever tried helping and Ron keeps letting his jealously get in the way like last year. Well he can have my fame and money for all I care. I just want..."

"Go on," Snape ordered softly, Harry just shook his head no and curled up under his hospital blanket, quickly falling back asleep with an ache of despair and longing making his chest hurt. 

The dour man sat back and thought about what he had learned simply listening to the green-eyed brat rant. The fact that he felt comfortable or desprate enough to unload on his most hated professor troubled the man greatly. He was stuck in a precarious position, he was loyal to the Dark yet bound to both Dark and Light and magically sworn to protect the boy lying in the next bed over that both sides wanted either dead or to control. 

It didn't help that the emotions connected to the rant he had just listened to, if handled right, could so very obviously turn Harry to either side or to a new side altogether. So, he had a choice to make, risk increasing the danger to his charge by trying to turn him to the Dark or a third side? Or encourage him to trust and obey people who were not doing their job and very well might only be using him... This could be a problem. Snape brooded about the situation throughout the day and barely noticed their move into the quarantine area, too absorbed in how to deal with these new revelations.

Easter holidays began the next day so no one really noticed the disappearance of the two wizards who were now stuck in the infirmary. Hermione and Ron came by to see Harry and were told the prepared story, by the end of the train ride most of the school knew the story and thought it was true. Unfortunately, Umbridge got wind of it and was trying to force the medi-witch to let her see them before the train had gotten half way to London.

"You will grant me entrance and time with your patients or you will find yourself removed from your position and expelled from the grounds!" Umbridge declared imperiously. "I am Headmistress and High Inquisitor with the full backing of the Minister and Ministry!"

"I will not have you harassing them!" Pomfrey shot back, her voice rising and attracting the attention of both McGonagall and Flitwick. "As it is I may need to transfer them to St. Mungoes. We're lucky that they still have most of their magic under control and not dead or killing anyone who got near them since the spell hit one of Severus' experimental potions. An experimental potion that has been requested by both the guild and St. Mungoes urgently. I have no idea what its for or why they want it keep so secret, only that its supposed to help with infertility among purebloods."

The lie gave Umbridge pause since she to was not only a pureblood but had been diagnosed early with infertility. With a sharp nod the pink clad woman walked away, shocking the other three staff members.

"I knew he was working on the problem, he has been since they asked him about five years ago," McGonagall muttered as the two of them came to stand next to Poppy Pomfrey. "But to have her simply walk away at the mention of it..."

"Was that really the potion that they got doused with?" Flitwick asked as they watched Umbridge walk around the corner at the end of the hall and further into the castle to harass someone else. Poppy quickly cast a privacy charm around them before answering.

"No, Severus stopped some young fools trying a ritual the other night, getting caught in the backlash for his trouble. I've no idea what happened to Mr. Potter just that he has grown fangs and now has some type of pouch on the roof of his mouth but otherwise seems fine. We needed something to tell her and decided it would work best if I secluded both and said they were caught in a potions accident, which included a misfired spell, that took a while to show symptoms. I've got their skin charmed blood red at the moment for one of their 'symptoms'." Poppy admitted. "There's too much risk of her forcing them to sign something or decide that they need to be arrested for using Dark Arts or some other such nonsense without a plausible excuse. Like you, Minerva, I know that the infertility solution is something Severus has been working on for quite some time. I can always say that as a medi-witch I failed to recognize the potion they were doused in if some other potions master refutes my diagnosis. Especially, since its supposed to be an experimental one contaminated with a miscast spell in any case."

"Well, we can claim that Severus is probably punishing Mr. Potter enough for whatever happened if she decides to push or assign him mock detentions until the end of the year. That woman keeps targeting him and we can't keep her from focusing on him for too long without risking being able to protect as many of our students as possible," Flitwick pointed out despairingly. "The only other alternative I see is assigning select students to tutoring other select students and possibly setting a prize for the most inventive prank pulled on the woman. It might even bring some of the Slytherins back from her horrid grasp, especially if we make that squad a secondary target."

"I'll start with the Weasley twins. If you would be so kind as to find me a copy of the list of Mr. Potter's defense club and anyone else you think might be helpful I would appreciate it Filius. I can go over it when you speak with Pomona about her contribution. I also see no reason not to offer extra credit or points for spells from their lessons submitted to us that they have practiced out side of the classroom, provided they have not actually harmed anyone." Minerva McGonagall suggested. "I don't think we should include Slytherin house in the... extra circular activities unless they approach us, at which time we can explain why before offering them a chance to help if they can prove themselves. It will be a good lesson and doesn't necessarily violate any of the rules that disgrace of a teacher had put in place. Or at least none that the students aren't already violating to one degree or another."

"Just be certain that woman only gets those who volunteer to go to her detentions and the rest of you take everyone else. I don't know what she's doing to them but I've seen students crying or in pain and with the writ of authority she waves around I've been banned from helping anyone unless they come to me or one of you sends them to me. It worries me, especially since she threatened to send any student I helped to Azkaban if I didn't obey," Poppy admitted, tears of frustration and pain in her eyes. "At least it doesn't have to be the hurt person asking for help, someone else can ask on their behalf."

"When did this happen?" Flitwick asked in shock.

"Beginning of October. I think she was supposed to use the writ for something else but instead she used it to stop me from healing them unless asked and to keep my silence," Poppy told them. "It makes me wonder if we wouldn't be better submitting to the Dark Lord, provided we could get him to leave the students alone."

"Inform Severus of this development and Poppy? I am asking you now to help any and every student or staff member barring Umbridge and possibly Mr. Filch unless helping them would put them in danger. I would prefer that they don't prank the rest of the staff or put other students in danger but we can take a hit as cover if needed," McGonagall instructed bruskly. "Particularly the members of Mr. Potter's defense club and the Weasley twins."

"Gladly, I am quite sick of people trying to interfere with my job. First it was Albus forbidding treatment in certain cases to Mr. Potter, which I ignored, and then there were the times he tried to keep me from seeing to Severus after he came back from one of those dreadful meetings. I'll not stand for this any longer!" Poppy growled before turning on her heel and stalking back into the hospital wing, leaving behind two very startled professors.

"Albus? Albus interfered??" Minerva asked the air in shock.

"It appears that we have been duped," Flitwick said grimly. "I'll owl my relatives at Gringotts, heaven help that man if he's been stealing from Hogwarts and the students. Perhaps we can make a deal with the Dark Lord? Or at least offer neutrality of the staff in exchange for the safety of the students?"

"The next time I see that man he will wish he had never set foot in these halls," Minerva growled as she stalked away, breaking the privacy enchantment, to see a ghost about a prank.


	2. New Blood

Voldemort was not pleased, he had spent the last 12 hours writhing in agony as his soul stitched its self back together and his body became an older mirror of his youth. Whatever magic had done this had also hurt his beloved Nagini, the only bright spot being that she had survived the obvious removal of his Horcrux. He was definitely thankful that the familiar bond had held and helped keep alive his oldest friend.

"~Tom? What happened?~" Nagini hissed, painfully moving herself from her normal place near the fire towards her human.

"~Someone found a way to return most of my Horcruxes. I can still feel two pieces missing but the rest... Nagini have I truly been so... insane? Have my memories been altered?~" Voldemort asked quietly, fearful at what his memories were showing him.

"~It will be alright Tom. We can fix it and make it so others without caretakers do not have to deal with such poor caretakers as you had. Harming hatchlings like what happened to you and the dark stork man is abominable.~" Nagini assured him, forcing herself up off of the floor and onto the bed to cuddle with her human. "~Now, you will call the big eyed floppy eared creatures and get us food, then we will go looking for your two missing pieces and make them safe.~"

"~Thank you my dear. I will call Lucius and possibly Severus later to see what they know, perhaps they will have an explanation that we can use to keep our people safe.~" Voldemort whispered greatfully before calling for their breakfast, not yet knowing that things were about to get turned on their head. He never realized that Nagini was speaking of Severus Tobias Snape, Dungeon Bat and Potions Master when she referred to the _dark stork man_.

Back at Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall had finally managed to wrestle her temper under control. She was mortified to realize they had all forgotten to get the names of the students who had started this mess from Severus. Though the staff could always retrieve the miscreants later it would have been a fitting punishment for them to miss the holiday break after so recklessly endangering their own lives and the lives of others with magics they clearly didn't understand. Of course if they did actually know what they were doing and were attempting something malicious all of them would be expelled, providing the current _Headmistress_ didn't try to intervene or simply have them sent to Azkaban.

Then there was the matter of what they had to bargain with if the staff was actually going to approach the Dark Lord with an alliance or at least a pact of neutrality. Too many of the things they heard about his campaign turned their stomachs and Dumbledore wasn't exactly free with the information he shared. Information on not only the war but his actions involving the students, too many times had the rest of the staff struggle to keep the students safe with the old coot blowing holes in their plans and freely letting danger walk the halls. Peeves flashed past, cackling, breaking McGonagall out of her mental tirade as she quickly set off after the fleeing specter.

"Peeves! A word!" She called after him, bringing the eternal prankster to a halt as he uncharacteristically politely waited for her.

"Professor Kitty?" Peeves asked, a wicked grin on his face as McGonagall finally caught up to him, snorting in wry amusement.

"There is a particular Professor who has taken a step to far and it might be prudent to remind her that one is either loyal to Hogwarts or the Ministry, not both in these troubling times. In fact I believe that her favored display plates should be put to a better use, perhaps with additional redecorating? Or that the sticking charms might tragically fail? Possibly while in front of her so that no one will get blamed for it?" Minerva suggested idly before her voice turned frigid. "There is also an old goat that needs to be kept out of the school. Both the goat and the pink toad have hurt students and put the rest at risk. It makes me wonder if I shouldn't ask Professor Sprout or Professor Snape for a little something extra to slip into their respective teas, something that might require a trip to St. Mungeos even."

"What has pink toadsy done?" Peeves asked gravely as he mentally cataloged every usable weapon in the castle.

"She used blood quills on the students and he keeps compromising the security of the castle, interfering with medical treatment for the staff and students. I don't know what else they've done but we have very grave suspicions. Also I would like you to keep an eye out for a group of students who attempted a rather reckless ritual last night. Professor Snape caught them but we forgot to get their names from him so they can be appropriately punished. If you find them I expect to be informed but I don't see any reason you can't prank them," She informed him darkly.

"Aye aye, Professor Kitty!" Peeves said, standing at strict attention before saluting her and dropping like a stone through the floor.

"Well that's something done at least," McGonagall muttered. "I'll have to get together with the others and see if we can come up with something to actually trade for the protection of the students, aside from Mr. Potter that is. Maybe a pensive memory of tossing Albus out on his rear would be enough?"

After twenty minutes of pondering what they could trade she was startled by the small flood of students who had stayed over the holidays marking the start of lunch. Frustrated she followed the flood and joined the other teachers at the staff table. Refusing to even look at Umbridge she continued to ponder the dilemma and if the other teachers would follow her lead in either going neutral or outright swearing loyalty to her old schoolmate.

Lunch in the hospital wing for its current occupants on the other hand was turning into a trial for all concerned. Harry and Severus were served a small soup and salad along with a serving of roast potatoes and roast ham. Harry was pleased that the house elves had snuck a saucer of nuts and berries in between the rest of him meal since he probably wasn't going to be able to stomach most of the heavy fare on the plate. A quick glance at Snape's tray revealed that they had done the same for the other victim of Madam Pomfrey's over protective brand of healing. A greatly anticipated bite of the salad, however told him something was very wrong as he gagged on the broad leaves and barely managed to bend over the edge of the bed before throwing up.

"What's wrong with you?" Severus asked suspiciously as he wandlessly vanished the sick.

"I can't eat the salad," Harry said in obvious bewilderment. "I love salad its something I've never had problems eating."

"Take a smaller bite of each of the rest of your food and if doesn't taste or smell right don't force yourself to eat it. This could be a side effect of your transformation," Severus said grimly as he set aside his own meal to better observe Harry's reactions, cutting himself lightly on the edge of the tray in the process.

Harry's head whipped around as the scent of copper assaulted his senses. He stared fixedly at Severus' barely bleeding palm making the other man's heart sink as he instinctively recognized the signs of a newly birthed living vampire and sire of a powerful line. Provided Harry actually survived long enough to find his mate and begin producing a line of offspring either turned or birthed. Harry James Potter had effectively just become vampire royalty and if Snape played his cards right he could be included as an actual equal rather than the slave most other vampires would automatically see him, a Damphyr, as. That trait of respect and acceptance would be carried down the line creating a safe haven for others like him and their families.

"Potter," Severus said warningly, his heart thudding faster and faster in a combination of fear and excitement. 

The low growl that Harry responded with as he casually knocked away the tray of food told him all he needed to know for the moment. The question became whether he coaxed Harry to him and tried to establish himself as dominant, simply sat there waiting to be claimed, or ran triggering the hunting instinct leaving everything to the Gryffindor's self control. There were risks in any of these actions if he waited then he might simply be drained as a food source and any hope of acceptance for Damphyrs to be seen as an equal by Potter's line would be lost. If he tried to make himself seen as dominant then he could be seen as a rival for food and territory to be killed as a threat should he loose. If, however, he ran he would automatically be seen as either prey or submissive and both carried great risk but also great reward if done correctly.

A low snarl brought him back to reality as he considered his student, the crouch that Harry had moved into said that there was no way in hell he would submit to Severus without a fight. The change in eye color to a bright yellow and dripping venom eating through the stone floor practically shouted his defeat if he fought the smaller male. With a mental sigh of resignation he very carefully laid back on the bed and bared his throat in submission. 

Harry moved faster than ever before as he moved to crouch over the Damphyr who had accepted his dominance. Burying his nose in the hollow of the older man's throat he breathed in deeply, absorbing the unique scents that identified the man laying underneath him. Giving off a purr of pleasure at both the scent and Snape's sudden arousal he pulled the injured hand up to his mouth, licking away the small amount of blood as his saliva healed the minor wound.

"Mine," Harry declared as he met Snape's eyes squarely, a lust he had fought to hide for nearly two years clear in his own gaze. Severus swallowed hard but gave a cautious nod of agreement.

"Yours," He said horsely, accepting the change in status from teacher to food source and possible mate. The fact that Harry had taken the time to scent him before taking so little of his blood was a very good sign that had him calming from his earlier worry. It also helped that the venom dripping fangs had retracted and the eyes he was now staring into were no longer yellow but were once more the bright green of his mother's eyes. The small gasp from the direction of Poppy's office had them both focusing on the startled medi-witch.

"Whatever you do don't try to separate us," Severus said warningly in as soothing a tone as he could manage with his smooth baritone.

"I take it he has exhibited traits that match his more predatory physical changes?" Pomfrey asked softly as she eased down to sit on the floor, choosing to appear as harmless as possible.

"You could say that," Severus said with a strangled laugh that put Harry on edge and drew a rumble of warning from him. "Calm, calm, its alright. Its just Madam Pomfrey. She isn't a threat."

Hearing this in Severus' soothing voice Harry lost interest in her and decided to take a better look at the man. Once his visual examination was complete he grunted in a combination of annoyance and satisfaction before retrieving the Potion Master's food tray and placing it on his lap looking expectant. Severus very carefully sat up before looking between Harry and his own lunch. With a resigned grumble over having an obviously over protective vampire temporarily bound to him he began to eat.

"Severus? Do you happen to know what Mr. Potter might deign to eat for his own meal?" Poppy asked carefully as she watched both of her patients.

"He's the first of a very powerful vampire line, a living vampire, and has once more been exhibiting his normal fondness for breaking not only rules but expectations and reality," Severus said dryly as he swallowed his latest bite of ham. "The only thing I've managed to identify for certain is that he will accept my blood as part of his diet. Previous records that I have stumbled over at various times indicate that he should be willing to accept foods high in iron but will have trouble with most plants. Pumpkin juice is out I'm afraid, though orange juice should be a decent substitute. Red meat is also likely to play a major roll in his new diet along with pork, poultry, and seafood. Until he finds his mate he will be very protective of me as one of his primary food sources and if he feels I have been sufficiently threatened he will kill to protect me."

"Well, at least its the Easter holiday break. It will give us a chance to help him wrestle his instincts under control for the duration of the year," Poppy said decidedly. "You may recognize his change into a living vampire but thankfully most everyone else won't so we'll simply have to stick to the cover story."

"It actually fits better now than it did previously. As the first of his vampiric line he can give birth with his chosen mate," Severus explained, watching Harry watch him eat.

"Good. I always wanted a family," Harry said with a toothy smile, proving that he wasn't all instinct at the moment. "You can come closer Madam Pomfrey. I still feel protective but I sort of recognize you enough that I'm not going to turn on you. The few drops of blood I licked off of the Professor's hand wont be enough but I can't leave him right now, my new instincts wont let me. As for the food, the nuts and berries seemed alright for some reason and the meat but the rest of it just made me feel sick."

"Then why did you toss it aside in favor of my blood? What little of it there was," Severus asked carefully as he polished off his food and set it aside.

"You were either a threat or something alluring drawing me close with the scent of dark chocolate. I had to pick and the new instincts were screaming at me to kill you. The only way I could think of to solve the issue fast enough without killing you was to either establish my dominance and claim you or try to drink from you. I'm just glad that you had an open wound because I don't think I could have stopped if I had sunk my new fangs into you," Harry admitted almost sheepishly. "How'd you know what to do? I thought I'd be fighting myself the entire time not to kill you."

"I'm a Damphyr," Severus admitted after a moment's hesitation. Harry's eyes went from bright green to a liquid gold as his mind was flooded with the knowledge of how Vampire society treated Damphyrs, as slaves. With that knowledge came basic information about his own status, general responsibilities, the knowledge of how to hunt safely, and that he had a mate.

"Mine," Harry growled as his eyes slowly returned to green and Severus instinctively bared his throat submissively refusing to meet his eyes. "No, do not drop your eyes. You are strong and more than worthy. I may be a prince among vampires but you are no slave and if I have my say you never will be."

"Thank you," Severus said thickly, clearing his throat he hesitantly looked up and met the eyes of the youth, no young man, that he had tormented for nearly five years. That's when his Dark Mark began to burn, with a hiss he clutched at his left arm and met the eyes of the newly minted vampire.

"Can you promise me that you will return whole and healthy?" Harry hissed, angry that his greatest enemy might have a larger hold on the Damphyr than he did and worried for Severus' safety.

"No," Severus said honestly, knowing his response might result in him pinned to the bed by Harry and unable to respond to the summons or dragged somewhere in the castle and locked away to protect him. Harry hissed in frustration, fighting with himself to let the other man go all while his new instincts were screaming to keep him safe.

"I should just go with you under my cloak and rip his throat out," Harry muttered as he clambered up the bed to pin Severus in place. Then an idea struck, baring Severus' left arm he began to hiss at the mark its self, startling both older magic users. "~Can you take a message to the one who cast you?~"

"Its stopped burning, what are you doing?" Severus asked in surprise as the animated tattoo considered the one who spoke to it.

"~I can.~" The tattoo answered warily. "~But if he orders me to kill this one I must obey.~"

"~Then I had best compose my message carefully.~" Harry said gravely before answering the others in English. "Asking the tattoo if it can take a message to Voldemort. It said that it can and warned me that it has to try and kill you if Voldemort tells it to so I have to be careful how I word the message."

"Would you mind terribly telling him that a number of the teachers are willing to bargain for either the neutrality of the school or, in some cases, willing to swear loyalty to him? We'd like a meeting and it would solve a few problems such as safely getting into contact with him," Madam Pomfrey asked, taking a chance and enjoying their surprise at her request.

"Alright," Harry said warily before dictating the message to the tattoo. "~Professor Snape can't attend whatever he's being called for right now because he was hurt last night. Some of the Hogwarts staff want to arrange a meeting to talk about either following the Dark Lord or going completely neutral and taking the school with them. He'll probably figure out who I am just because I'm the only other speaker but tell him that Harry James Potter would also like to discuss a truce, that he's getting tired of having to fight for his life every year for no reason. Can you deliver that?~"

"~Certainly speaker but he might not like it.~" The tattoo said warily.

"~I know but right now I can't let Professor Snape go talk to him and he's hurt or I'd ask him to tell the Dark Lord since I don't think he'd accept owl mail from us right now.~" Harry admitted as he carefully settled more comfortably on said professor's chest and stomach, winding their legs together securely. "~I ask that you tell me if he orders you to kill the Professor and give me five minutes to try something before actually trying to kill him.~"

"~That is an acceptable compromise. I will deliver your message speaker.~" The snake said after a moment's contemplation before retreating back into the tattooed skull to deliver the message. Twenty minutes later it was back with an odd expression on its inky face. "~The other speaker bids you salutations and accepts the offer of a meeting to speak of the message I delivered. I am also to tell you that if both you and the one who bares me do not attend then he will be forced to take it as an attack and order me to bite this one along with the deaths of all others who come in your place.~"

"~I understand and will tell the others. Thank you for playing messenger.~" Harry hissed back gravely, the serpent nodded politely before going about its business. "He's agreed to a meeting but both Professor Snape and I have to be there or he's going to kill everyone and order the Professor's mark to kill him. He's worried this is a trap or something and if either of us aren't there he's going to treat it like an attack."

"When and where is this meeting to take place?" Severus asked wearily, exhaustion creeping up on him from everything that had happened since his patrol the previous night.

"The snake didn't say but you're excused from whatever he'd called you for. I got the impression he'll contact us with the time and place," Harry told them as he snuggled into the side of his favorite Damphyr and refused to budge.


	3. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to do the inspired by part! *crows in victory*  
> Here's chapter 3 and yet another thank you to HecatesKiss for give me permission to play with her ideas!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Umbridge was grumbling at the incompetence of the students and muttering about trouble makers as she worked on grading the never ending homework pile in her office. She found the pink tones and soft meowing of the painted cats soothing as she worked. Her soothing environment shattered as a cackling Peeves flew through the wall behind her, her, and shooting upwards in the center of her desk, scattering everything in the process.

"How dare you!" Umbridge screeched as she shivered from the cold of the ghost passing through her lifting her wand to cast a spell, only to freeze as she saw what was in the ghost's grimy paws.

"Who's the disgustingly cute kitty?" Peeves cooed maliciously at one of her favorite display plates as he carelessly juggled it in one hand.

"Put that down!" Umbridge practically roared in absolute fury.

Peeves considered her for a moment before tossing it like a Frisbee strait into the wall and snatching the next one causing the ministry spy to dive for the safety of under her desk. He kept going until the room was a veritable storm of flying and shattering plates, laughing madly all the way as they made a symphony of destruction. When they were all destroyed and she finally poked her head out to look around and wail in despair over her precious display plates he floated over in front of her.

"Toadsy needs remembering that Hoggywarts is alive and Hoggywarts will always protect the children. Naughty toadsy for torturing children inside Hoggywarts," Peeves taunted before flying away cackling and diving through the woman and the floor beneath her.

"All of the ghosts will be banished from the castle first thing in the morning! Such treasonous disrespect will not be tolerated!" Umbridge said, fuming. "And once the Minister hears about this I will happily be able to tear this crumbling ruin down about their treasonous ears!"

Hogwarts listened to the witch's ranting in amusement as she shuffled around trying to collect the shattered bits of her cat plate collection. She had stood for over a thousand years and no under powered petty vindictive witch with barely enough power to cast a decent lumos would change that. As the threats got more vindictive and creative Hogwarts became less and less amused with her. 

When the pink one started to blame one of her favorites and threatening to do them irreparable harm the castle silently unlocked the long hidden enchanted armory and sent Peeves there along with every other ghost in the castle. She directed them to take up arms and usher the remaining students to their dorms, setting up guards to protect them and sending Peeves himself to protect the hospital wing. They were all instructed to keep out of sight unless the vile woman acted against the students. If she cast a single spell to harm a student they were ordered to kill her and make absolutely certain she _stayed_ dead. Threatening her was one thing, threatening her favorite human residents and the other children was quite another.

In the infirmary Madam Pomfrey quietly approached her two sleeping patients and tried not to wake them as she cast her diagnostic spells. Satisfied by the readings she had received from Severus she did her best to visually check Harry, no longer trusting the spells to report his health accurately. Finding nothing she prepared to sneak back into her office when her eyes snagged on Severus' left arm clutched tightly by the sleeping living vampire and realized something had changed. Frowning her eyes moved from the brand to Harry's famous scar and back again before it clicked. The tattooed snake was now wrapped around a nearly identical lightning bolt making her wonder what had happened to cause that and worry over what Voldemort might do to the Potions Master when he next saw him.

A quietly content sigh from Severus brought her back from her thoughts making her realize that she had never seen the man so at peace as he appeared now, wrapped in the arms of _Harry Potter_. Apparently being unable to get near a vampire without being enslaved and probably mistreated as well put a tremendous strain on their resident Damphyr. Though how he managed to be a Damphyr and hide it was almost as puzzling as how his mark had changed, the lightning bolt seeming to fade in and out, explaining how everyone had missed it before. What ritual had those foolish students had been attempting that it changed so many powerful and poorly understood magics at once?

That reminded her that they _still_ hadn't gotten the names out of him so that the young idiots could be dealt with. Depending on which ritual they had been attempting they would have to call the Aurors and the way that horrid woman was monitoring all outside communication was going to be a nightmare to get around. Perhaps she could talk the Weasley twins into sneaking out to Hogsmeade and taking Rosemerta's floo in the Three Broomsticks to the Ministry to fetch Amelia Bones? They might do it for Harry no matter how much trouble they got into in the process. 

Deciding that recruiting them was a good idea she sent a note to the twins to report to the infirmary before supper for a check up on the ear infection Professor Snape and Harry had supposedly heard them complaining about. Hopefully they would just think that the man had gotten upset with them over something and would scowl over the note but would still show up. Admittedly mentioning Harry and Severus in the same sentence might be a little overkill but it should get them to her without too much suspicion and it wasn't like she hadn't helped them prank some of the staff in the past.

Taking a chance she moved Harry's normal bed flush up against Severus' and made a note in her medical records about the need for physical proximity to alleviate unspecified magical symptoms. She made sure to include her normal symbol for pranks or covering for someone next to it. Gods did she hate having to use that specially developed symbol no matter how useful it had been when they were taught it and a few special privacy spells during her healer's training. The lengths everyone who had taken the healer's oath were willing to go to keep patient confidentiality was no joke and would drive a cryptologist mad with frustration.

The flash of memory that showed both Severus' and Harry's files were littered with that symbol next to vital treatment options sometimes made her feel sick that she had to resort to such underhanded tactics simply to afford them basic treatment. Severus knew enough healing to safely decipher her notes and he probably suspected that someone was trying to block appropriate medical treatment for certain students, as she had admitted to Flitwick and McGonagall. The clock struck the supper hour, breaking her reverie and drawing her back into the main part of the hospital wing to wait for the Weasley twins. A slight twitch from both her patients told her they were probably at least partly awake as the opening of the infirmary doors drew her attention and allowed the two mischief makers into her domain. 

Fred and George stopped dead when they saw Harry wrapped around Severus on the hospital bed and stared in shock. A set of quickly cast stinging hexes brought them back to reality to meet the amused gazes of both vampire and medi-witch, along with the glower of their potions professor.

"Cor Harry, try not to give a bloke a heart attack, yeah?" Fred said as he clutched dramatically at his heart.

"We're a bit surprised that you like blokes and all but you could have told us and we would have supported you," George said seriously. "You didn't have to scare us with collapsing outside the bathroom for Hermione to find."

"Ron might have a bit of trouble with it, and he'll definitely have trouble with you choosing Professor Snape but we'll set him straight," Fred agreed as they solemnly nodded in unison.

"How touching," Severus said acerbically, drawing a purring grumbly growl from the green-eyed vampire still wrapped around him as he opened his eyes to glare at them.

"Boys, I need you to make a run to the Ministry without getting caught and fetch Amelia Bones, Susan Bones' aunt. A number of students crossed the line causing Mr. Potter's collapse and triggering a type of metamorphosis that may very well be permanent," Madam Pomfrey said bruskly. "You already know that pink bitch is out to get your adopted brother and hates creatures so we can't trust her with running this legally. For all we know she'll declare him a dangerous creature and order him killed."

The dark looks of pale fury that the twins were suddenly sporting told her that they understood how dangerous the situation had become and would do what was necessary to protect their family which Harry was a part of. The never even noticed that she'd called Umbridge a bitch.

"We'll take little Bones with us in case we miss her at the Ministry," Fred decided. "Can we borrow your cloak and the map? It will make this easier and we can sneak in a bunch of Aurors if we have to."

"Yeah, but warn her that I've got the instincts of a vampire now and have latched on to Professor Snape. It might keep someone from getting dead if they try to separate us or decide they need to check me over," Harry warned them grimly. "Tell Hermione that the DA needs to be on standby since the toad went to far and some of the students were dangerous idiots putting everyone in danger."

"What do you mean?" George asked, interest burning bright in their twin gazes.

"After she's done with me what do you think she's going to do to everyone else?" Harry asked dryly. "She's already making us use our own blood to write lines in detention, what's she going to do next? Use the Cruciartius on us? On the firsties? She needs to be in Azkaban or St. Mungoes and if the adults wont take care of her _we_ will, even if I have to feed her to Aragog myself."

"Aragog?" Severus asked carefully, recognizing the aggressively protective instincts that Harry was displaying as a vampire protecting his territory and those who lived inside it that fell under his protection.

"The head of the Acromantula nest in the forbidden forest that Hagrid got caught raising inside the castle when he was expelled and taught how to speak English. Ron and I met him in second year while learning about the Basilisk and we had to be rescued by the wild Ford Angela that we flew to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year," Harry told them simply, earning open mouthed looks of shock from everyone.

"Trapping Ron and Hermione before using Veritaserum on them?" Fred asked George breaking the tableau.

"Yeah, and we might want to dose Neville, possibly Ginny. We wont get anything out of Luna and I don't think it will work on Harry any more. Should we ask Bill and Charlie if they want to help?" George added his own embellishments to the information gathering plot.

"It will work on him but getting it inside him without permission is out unless you want Potter literally ripping your throats out," Severus pointed out, eyeing the avidly watching vampire wrapped around him who studied the twins with a hunting gaze watching their every move. "I will provide the potion if I and the other heads of house are present and you can get Potter to take the potion. I am beginning to think that Dumbledore didn't share the whole story with the rest of the staff and that we might need to know."

"Nope, not taking it," Harry quipped before the twins could agree.

"So you want those pictures of you dressed up like a cross between a giraffe in a pink tutu with a peacock tail handed out and posted up in the great hall?" George asked evilly. "It might have lasted only five minutes but we've got plenty of proof."

"And other blackmail material, not quite as much or as good as what we've got on our other siblings but more than enough for this," Fred said gleefully, backing his twin up. Harry glowered at them before reluctantly nodding his agreement. Pomfrey handed them each a note to give to Amelia to confirm that a staff member had officially requested Auror assistance and sent them off.

"Now that they're gone, who exactly did you catch trying ritual magic and do you know which ritual they were attempting?" Poppy asked, turning her questing on them.

"It looked like something they had cobbled together so I'm not entirely sure what it was supposed to do," Severus admitted with uncertainty. "As for their names there were two from each house, a sixth and seventh year. I have no idea how we missed them plotting something like this but it might have been because we were trying so hard to protect whatever Potter was doing yet keep them safe."

"My name is _Harry_ , use it," Harry growled, immediately causing Severus to expose his throat in submission to the irate vampire. Harry buried his nose in the crook of the older man's neck and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm down. A lick and an instinctive kiss to the pale throat was enough as he reluctantly drew back from the warm flesh.

"Names?" Poppy asked, studiously ignoring the vampiric interactions.

"Roger Davies and Cho Chang of Ravenclaw, Stebbins and Zacharias Smith of Hufflepuff, Kenneth Trowler and Cormac McLaggen of Gryffindor, with Warrington and Ardrian Pucey from my own snakes." Severus admitted almost ashamedly.

"I suddenly want to kill them," Harry offered idly as he intently focused on Severus' neck and the quick pulse jumping beneath the Damphyr's skin.

"Do you need to feed?" Severus asked smoothly, tilting his head slightly further to the side in offering.

"I wont... hurt you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"If you were going to I would have lost far more blood when you claimed me than the few drops that spilled from the cut you healed," Severus said bluntly.

"If I hurt you or start taking to much you shout Dementor, and Madam Pomfrey will stun me if I don't let go and back away." Harry ordered sharply.

Receiving a confirming nod from both of them he hesitantly moved his head forwards, feeling his new fangs drop down. He first kissed then sucked on the soft flesh under his lips and just under Severus' chin as the older man made quiet noises of pleasure at the gentle handling. Eventually Harry sucked on the skin hard enough for one of his fangs to nick the skin. At the scent and taste of blood he instinctively began to suck, pressing his fangs in slightly deeper to draw out more blood. It wasn't long before the Damphyr under him was moaning in pleasure and fighting himself to stay still, allowing the young vampire to feed safely. Harry licked the wounds closed and drew back less than five minutes later, satisfied by the small amount of blood he had taken from the mess of a man still whimpering pleasantly underneath him.

"Mine," Harry whispered into Severus' ear before claiming the plush lips and starting a snogging session that Madam Pomfrey quickly interrupted with a dose of the stinging hex and a quick retreat, chased back by a vicious warning growl.

"You will never want to drink directly from anyone except your mate and me, now that you've chosen me," Severus explained breathlessly. "However, you will resort to it in a survival situation and probably kill whoever you drink from that is not us. That is why we need to buy a pure silver goblet and you will take it with you everywhere along with a pure silver knife. The silver traces that will transfer to the blood, unlike with a werewolf, will strengthen you and keep you mentally stable preventing a fall into a berserker bloodlust that will have you killing everything with a heartbeat within twenty miles of you. The same effect that is caused by regularly drinking from your anchor, in this case me, and your mate. A sexual component is common and expected but varies between individuals."

"Understood," Harry said equally as breathless as he licked the traces of blood from his lips and deliberately sat back so that he didn't try to snog the life out of his anchor again. No matter how much he wanted to pounce again and take it further he restrained himself, impressing the hell out of Snape who knew exactly how much self control that took.


	4. Hospital Visit

It took less than an hour for the twins to return with Head Auror Bones and three of her best Aurors. Harry thought it was more than a bit surreal to see four highly trained Aurors sneaking into the Hospital Wing like children to see him at his request and know that he had been taken seriously on the stealth issue. Of course it was slightly less of a surprise to see Hermione and Susan with them but still nice.

"Harry, why are you curled up on top of Professor Snape?" Hermione asked carefully, her eyes quickly roaming over both of them to make sure they were alright.

"Its part of what happened when you found me out cold," Harry said sheepishly, mentally wincing at the tirade that she was likely to unleash on him for the impropriety of their new situation.

"Miss. Granger he is well within his rights as a living vampire to do anything he pleases with me as one of his major food sources," Severus pointed out patiently, simultaneously warning the Auror's who were now wide eyed and cutting off one of her lectures before she got started.

"Living Vampires are quietly asked to register with the Auror corps so that we can appropriately assign responders when one is involved. Legally they fall under both Vampire and Wizarding law with certain considerations taken into account on both sides," Amelia explained for the benefit of the non-Aurors. "Regular Vampires have certain restrictions but Living Vampires can live mostly on what we do until they find their mate and their anchor, both of which can be of any species."

"What about organizations that they start? Or anything they were involved with before changing into one? Harry wasn't like this two days ago," Susan asked thinking of the DA and how it could be classified as a club, a class, or an organization depending on how one looked at it.

"Hermione started the DA, not me," Harry pointed out, giving an eerie glare to one of the Aurors that was getting to close to Hermione and kept inching forwards.

"I started it under the laws I found about a Lord having the right to train people who might want to serve him or swear allegiance to him. Its not uncommon to train more than you actually need and allow most to walk away at the end of training to work somewhere else. With your luck and how many people want to kill you I realized that anyone who wanted to work for you or swear allegiance to you would need combat and DADA training, which we weren't getting," Hermione admitted with a deep blush. "A couple of the common born purebloods have actually asked me about it and a few have expressed an interest in taking positions in your household. Even if you hadn't been the Potter Heir you qualified as a Lord when you beat You-Know-Who in battle each time as a baby, at the end of first year, at the end of second year, and last year."

Harry stared at her in disbelief with an exasperated "Hermione!" The deep laugh that came from Hogwarts' Dungeon bat startled everyone and caused Harry to look at the man in confusion. Seeing the broad grin had Harry giving him an annoyed yet pleased growl before returning his attention to the Aurors. The one he'd been watching before had noticeably moved towards them and far to close to Hermione, earning a vicious snarl from Harry. Amelia glanced at him and realized what the idiot had done invading Harry's immediate territory. Rolling her eyes at him she grabbed the back of his robes and physically dragged him away, placing him firmly behind her and keeping him there with a warning glare.

"And this is one of the reasons why we need to pick and choose who deals with a Living Vampire," Head Auror Bones said despairingly, sharing a discrete smirk with her niece who was nodding solemnly in agreement. Harry snorted in amusement and settled back into place, half on top of the potions master who was now shaking in silent laughter.

After wrestling himself back under control Severus proceeded to explain what had happened to cause all of this with the students admitting to how Umbridge treated them during detention. Harry showed off his scars from the blood quill and explained his fears for not only himself but the rest of the school telling Madam Bones that he was only trusting her because Madam Pomfrey trusted her and sent the twins to get her. No one who knew about it mentioned the fact that some of the teachers were seriously considering joining Voldemort over the treatment the school had received from the _High Inquisitor_. Then came the tricky part when Madam Pomfrey explained about the writ and Severus explained about the Veritaserum along with the orders Umbridge had given them accompanied by the unsubtle threats the woman had issued.

"I am more than willing to submit pensive memories," Severus said quietly as they wrapped up their discussion. 

Amelia Bones was white with fury but knew with that writ of authorization in Umbridge's hands she could only deal with the eight student who tried a dangerous and unknown ritual unless the staff officially pressed charges or magic and the castle repudiated her actions. A magical rejection like that hadn't occurred in over five centuries and never to a Hogwarts Headmaster or Headmistress. To top it off the magic of the writ naturally suppressed that type of rejection until the person using it had at least a chance to show that they weren't betraying the magics involved but actually trying to help sort out the mess.

"HonK!" Came loudly from Peeves as he rapidly dropped down in the middle of the group of Aurors from the ceiling, waving around a long handled battle axe and forcing them to dive for cover.

"Peeves!" Hermione cried in outrage and terror as she dropped and rolled under the nearest bed, using her muggle on-fire survival training to get out of the way.

"Peevesy has something to say to the red robes, yes he does," Peeves declared, very pleased with himself. "Peevesy smashed the pink one's kitty plates and Hoggywarts told Peevesy to warn pink one. Hoggywarts ordered ghosts to guard students with nice shinys! Professors always take away Peevesy's shinys. They say is dangerous for ickle students. Peeves misses his blade dances."

"Peeves why are you here?" Severus asked cautiously, wondering why he didn't seem to be particularly upset to see that the annoying ghost had a perfectly honed and usable blade in his hands.

"Peevesy sent to guard Potty and Snapey. Pink one hurts Potty and Snapey and Peeves gets to chop chop pinky head!" Peeves practically crowed as he zoomed around the room well above their heads waving the battle axe wildly in mock battle with the shadows.

"Isn't that enough to get both Professor Umbridge and Minister Fudge in trouble?" Susan asked with a frown, still lying on the floor near Hermione's refuge.

"Yes, I do believe that it is," Amelia Bones agreed shakily. She had always hated when Peeves did that to her as a student, though it usually involved a water balloon or some sort of paint as far as she could remember.

"Can we knock the toad out? Can we? Can we?" The twins asked excitedly and in perfect sync.

"It would be the perfect prank and it would get that horrid woman out of the school," Hermione admitted with a giggle, still hiding under the bed from Peeves' cackling insanity.

"No," Amelia said firmly. The woman was a fully trained witch for Merlin's sake, she wasn't going to let these two red-heads barely older than her niece take her on simply so that the Aurors can arrest her after letting two underage wizards take all the risk. She saw the pleading looks they were giving her and inspiration struck. "You have a more important job, keep everyone from getting near Lord Potter and bring me those students who botched the ritual. We need to focus on Umbridge. She's the most dangerous one right now and if we have to we can come back to arrest the students as long as they don't know and/or don't leave the grounds. Can you do that?" 

"Yes Mon Capitain!" The twins said as they came to attention and saluted her in a silly fashion before rigidly marching in front of Harry and Severus for a few minutes as the Aurors filed out, Peeves following the whole way. Hermione crawled out from under the bed as casting a ward around them and nodded at the twins who took a seat on a nearby bed.

"I'll do some more research to see how your new status affects the DA and any emergency measures we need to plan out to deal with Vampire Harry. The twins can start warning the most trusted members and Luna can help me make up a pamphlet so that no one acts like an idiot and tries to attack you like last year," Hermione said bruskly, getting immediately down to business. "Is there anything else I need to know or research?"

"I've managed to contact Voldemort and asked for a meeting to discuss a truce. The teachers are talking about switching sides too, I'm not sure why. Technically Professor Snape now belongs to me and with my new instincts I'm likely to try and kill anyone who attacks him. The usual," Harry said casually, bringing Hermione up short as she mentally processed these new factors.

"I'll make sure to tell them about the possible switch in sides under a magical secrecy oath and let them decide to stay or walk just like last time," Hermione said decidedly as she pulled out her version of the master coin and scheduled an emergency meeting of the DA in an hour. "We can also tell them that those eight who tried the ritual need to be captured for hurting you so that the teachers can deal with them. I don't think we should say anything about the Aurors in case they some how manage to escape from the school. We can also tell them that they hurt Professor Snape and that this is a way to keep him from taking it out on everyone since he comes off a bit like a villain. Everyone who went home can be filled in separately."

"Good, I've worked hard for that reputation," Severus snarked, his evil dungeon bat persona ruined completely when Harry snuggled up under his chin and grinned at them all cutely with just a touch of fang showing. The twins snickered and both of the girls smiled indulgently, trying not to coo at the cuteness. "As for my class I want everyone to turn in five feet on the legality and uses of truth potions with an additional foot on potion detection spells and where potions can be applied. The first and second years only need to do two feet on potion detection spells. Miss. Granger you and Miss. Lovegood will have a separate assignment to do after you post everyone else's on the door of my classroom and in the common rooms. The two of you will be compiling an in depth pamphlet about truth potions, the laws associated with them and their use, with as complete a section on detection spells as you can manage. When you are done ask the other Heads of House to check it then duplicate it to hand out to all the houses. Have them check your vampire information pamphlet at the same time. The essays are due a week after school starts with an automatic award of house points if its turned in before the end of the holiday. They'll find out later that it was extra credit work."

Hermione agreed happily as Harry buried his face in Severus' neck with a mock horrified groan of dismay as he fell asleep listening to his friends and his anchor plot.


	5. DA Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know 3 in a 24 hour period but what can I say? Musey became cooperative and I need sleep.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The DA meeting was chaotic and took over an hour for the various members to make their way into the Room of Requirement between escaping their common rooms and avoiding the teachers and Filch.

Hermione finally had to us a noise making spell to get them all to quiet down. She was unusually flanked by the twins and Susan Bones as the only other people who knew what was going on. Ron had been in the middle of a lovely nap so was as clueless as the rest of the DA.

"We have some announcements to make and before anyone asks, yes this is about what happened to Harry and anyone not here will be told separately," Hermione informed them as she watched them all settle down into their room provided cushions. "Right, now that everyone is comfortable Harry has gotten into trouble again, the kind of trouble that stopped the Basilisk in our second year and dealt with the tournament last year. If you're just here to be taught DADA you're free to go, just leave your coins on the table because you don't want anything to do with what's happened and what we plan to do about it."

A few people took her advice and left their coins on the table next to the door as they walked out. The moment the door shut behind the last person everyone felt the room add several more silencing and privacy charms as the door disappeared completely.

"First, I had to tell Harry about the fact I established the DA under his Lordship authority a few hours ago so everyone who was waiting for that can relax. Second, Harry collapsed last night because eight people screwed up a ritual that caught both Harry and Professor Snape up in the magic. The teachers have given us permission to capture those eight idiots and bring them to one of the Heads of House to be punished. As a part of this botched ritual Harry has become a Living Vampire and has claimed Professor Snape as his Anchor. I will be compiling a pamphlet with all the other relevant vampire information to hand out but be warned that if you hurt Professor Snape you're answering to _Harry_ and he is within his rights to kill you. Third, we may have managed to get rid of Umbridge but it includes bringing down Fudge so keep your mouths shut in case it doesn't work. Fourth... Harry's asked for a meeting with You-Know-Who to discuss a truce," Hermione told them as she waited for the resultant uproar to calm. She had purposefully left the meeting for last because she knew they would react this way. Finally the twins had to forcefully bring order for her to continue.

"There are special reasons behind Harry asking to talk to him and some of them include keeping you lot safe," Hermione informed them scornfully, disappointed that they hadn't at least waited to hear _why_ and immediately jumped to the word traitor. "If he and the teachers can get a treaty signed than the school will be safe! Safe enough to maybe bring your families here and out of this bloody war!"

That shut up a lot of people. Making Hogwarts a safe haven for more than just the students they could definitely understand.

"Now this is the same deal as before, you can walk away with the secrecy spells keeping you quite free and clear or you can stay and help. Now that Harry is aware of the laws I established the DA under there are a few more options and any member of the DA can openly ask him if they can serve in his household. A household which we will be building from the ground up. I will be arranging most of it partly because Harry doesn't have the information he needs yet and partly because that's what I'm good at. Ron, as our grand chess master will be in charge of any combat assignments if we go into a fight. Susan is our legal Judge and liason with the Aurors through her aunt. The twins are our spymasters, which means you bring any interesting rumors and ideas to them," Hermione told them, setting out the leadership with a quick efficiency that put many a Ravenclaw to shame.

"Now for the unpleasant bit," Fred said grimly.

"Army members it has come to our attention that we have traitors in our midst," George said with solemn formality. "Zacharias Smith and Cho Chang stand forward for judgement!"

The shocked silence saw both DA members quietly and guiltily moving to the front of the room to stand before the assembled tribunal of Leaders as Ron grimly stood and joined his brothers in front of the room facing everyone.

"You have been charged with attempting a ritual that has actively harmed both a teacher and a fellow student, how do you plead?" Susan Bones demanded, taking her new duties seriously.

"If you think I'm going to follow that tosser to my death your insane," Zacharias Smith declared, glaring defiantly at everyone.

"He shouldn't have rejected me," Cho said frostily, tossing her hair imperiously over her shoulder. Incensed Susan drew her wand and petrified them before they could move for their own wands, scaring more than one person at how fast she moved.

"Lady Hermione I find that I must inform you these two have proven their guilt and it can not be handled within our group. I propose that they be turned over to the Aurors for judgement in front of the Wizengamot," Susan said formally, her anger clear. Hermione looked startled, knowing that as an Heir to a Noble House if Susan's recommendation that she be raised to the status of Lady was supported by at least five Heirs of Nobility regardless of what culture granted the Nobility then Magic would uphold the elevation and enforce it.

"But I'm not," Hermione started only to cut herself off in shock as Neville, Luna, Lavender Brown, and Justin Finch-Fletchly stood up.

"I, Neville Longbottom, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom do hereby recognize Hermione Jean Granger, nominated by Susan Bones, Heiress to the House of Bones, as a Lady and Noble in both action and deed with honor shown as a true Peer of the Realm," Neville declared stoutly.

"I, Lavender Brown, Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Brown do hereby recognize Hermione Jean Granger, nominated by Susan Bones, Heiress to the House of Bones, as a Lady and Noble in both action and deed with honor shown as a true Peer of the Realm," Lavender said proudly.

"I, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Heir to the Earldom of Manvers do hereby recognize Hermione Jean Granger, nominated by Susan Bones, Heiress to the House of Bones, as a Lady and Noble in both action and deed with honor shown as a true Peer of the Realm," Justin declared grimly, following the feel of his magic and the ritual words that his fellow students had laid down as the magic built in the air.

"I, Luna Lovegood, Heiress to the Hidden Elven Noble House of Lovegood do hereby recognize Hermione Jean Granger, nominated by Susan Bones, Heiress to the House of Bones, as a Lady and Noble in both action and deed with honor shown as a true Peer of the Realm," Luna declared with clear eyes and fixed attention, sending a ripple of shock through the DA. 

The magic manifested placing a heavy pendant on a golden chain necklace that reached her waist and a gold-bronze ring on her finger, both clearly displaying Hermione's new family crest. An otter cracking open a mollusk surrounded by three stars with a sparking wand directly above. The words _" **Magia invicti mens exstitisset, in defensionem amici semper** "_ emblazoned on the bottom of the background shield device. The words translated to _" Magic without equal, Mind without peer, Used always in the defense of friends and family"_.

"Lady Ravenclaw it is good that you have returned to us. Don't worry the memories will start returning soon and you'll always be both Hermione Granger and Rowena Ravenclaw," Luna said brightly sending everyone reeling in yet another direction.

"Damn, I owe the twins 10 galleons," Ron groused breaking everyone out of their shocked stupors.

"How did you know my middle name?" Hermione asked shakily, choosing to focus on something altogether less shocking than the events that were still settling into everyone's minds.

"Luna told me," Neville grinned sheepishly as everyone returned to their seats.

"Right," Hermione said taking a deep breath before addressing everyone. "New rule, you have to ask me before telling anyone about what just happened whether I turn out to be Rowena Ravenclaw reincarnated or not. If someone would find me books on such things I would greatly appreciate it since I don't have time to look it up with the truth serum and vampire research I have to do for Harry and Professor Snape. Twins, Ron, can you take these two to one of the Heads of House? I need a chance to put my mind back together and we need them out of the way so they don't try to hurt Harry again."

"With pleasure," Ron said firmly and levitated the two former DA members out the door, officially breaking up the meeting as Hermione took Susan and Luna with her in her retreat to the library and sanity.


	6. Snake Pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally noticed the mis-spelling of Pomfrey in previous chapters and corrected it. Enjoy the chaos!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Umbridge disappeared from the school overnight thanks to Madam Bones and her three Aurors. A message was sent to Susan promising that Fudge would be taken care of but they wanted more time to investigate and gather evidence before they called him on his lawbreaking. The DA was a bit disgruntled at nothing happening immediately to the fool who had ordered them all put through a school based hell but they had agreed not to say anything. Thankfully they were still hunting out the other six students who had gotten Harry turned into a vampire and none of them were particularly willing to cut the hunt and merciless pranking short but the DA still had them trussed up and turned over to the teachers by the end of the Easter holiday and the return of classes. 

Someone started passing around a paper suggesting a name change. When Harry saw it he immediately crossed out the Potter Brigade, Potter's Army, and Potters United. Hermione took it away from him before he could cross any more out and added a note saying to try and keep the DA initials for any further suggestions before handing it off to the twins to send around a second time. It was eventually decided that instead of Dumbledore or Defense of some type they would be the Dragon Army as well as the more common Defense Association, keeping both the DA symbol and coins as their normal means of communication.

Since Harry's entire dorm was part of the DA no one said anything when his things disappeared, magically moved into Professor Snape's quarters just before they were released from the hospital wing the day classes started again. Harry had fought with his new instincts the entire time they stayed in the hospital wing refusing to leave until he was satisfied with his control, impressing everyone who knew or discovered his condition. Both Harry and Severus were quiet happy that Madam Pomfrey was the one stuck explaining Harry's newest medical condition to the rest of the staff. At Snape's request classes were delayed an extra day so that he could explain the new situation to the members of Slytherin house. As a bribe to the other teachers they also scheduled the question and answer session that the twins had come up with on the same day.

"So is it normal that I don't want to let you out of my sight?" Harry asked casually as they left the hospital wing. No one had bothered to keep up the fake symptoms once the pink toad and the threat of her presence had been removed from the castle.

"I'm not entirely certain but probably. When I submitted to you I became entirely yours, legally and metaphorically. You can order me to leave my job and I would have to obey," Severus admitted, hoping that he would be allowed to at least finish out the year and arrange for proper replacements for his various duties.

"Then its a good thing I argued the hat out of putting me in Slytherin or this would be even more awkward," Harry said thoughtfully, grabbing Severus and towing him along behind the young vampire when the man stopped dead in his tracks in shock. "You still haven't told me why you acted like such a bastard for so long."

"I didn't see _you_ until well I'm not certain really but I still had to act the part of the vicious hateful bastard to keep you safe. That changed when you started manifesting vampiric traits and my own Damphyr nature started to override the careful mask I had erected. The moment you claimed me I couldn't hide anything from you any more. I can refrain from mentioning nearly anything but hiding something so intrinsically important as my true self was impossible the moment the bond started forming. It will be up to you and the actions you take as well as that of your mate if I become a part of your mateship, become a slave to you like other Damphyr, or something else entirely. I have no say in the matter, not any more," Severus explained softly, not bothering to shake off the smaller male's grip on his wrist.

"And you are my safe haven if my mate rejects me," Harry said softly as he considered what he had just learned. 

It was obvious to Harry now that his Damphyr had reason to need to stay both near and as detached as possible, a feat that was now impossible. From the way that they had both begun acting he wouldn't be surprised if they got on fairly well. It was the unknown identity of his future mate and that person's actions that was cause for true concern. He would have to think more on this and find a way to ensure that Severus was well taken care of whatever else happened. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by their arrival at the entrance to the Slytherin common room and Snape's slight hesitation in entering.

"Yes. You will likely take me violently if your mate rejects you. I will then be your only mate and it will take your instincts several weeks to accept that, during which time anyone who approaches us will die as a potential threat to the only mate you will have left," Severus said firmly as he continued to hesitate next to the apparently blank wall that both knew opened to the Slytherin common room. "I don't know how my snakes will take this new information but some of them could very well attack us. Please don't kill them, they are still children and your transformation rapidly moved you into adulthood even as it froze your physical body."

"So I'm going to be short forever?" Harry asked petulantly, earning an amused smile dancing around Severus' lips as well as a graceful nod. "Oh, well at least I'm still fast and light, makes me harder to hit."

Arching an eyebrow at that Severus chose not to comment, relegating his various questions until they could talk privately. Drawing his ebony wand and tapping it on the discretely carved snake in one of the stone blocks and told it "Adder" causing the stones to shift back and to the sides like the entryway to Diagon Alley. All eyes were on them as they entered the green and black common room. Harry could remember the time in second year that he and Ron had snuck inside to try and get information out of Draco Malfoy even as he stood to the side to allow his anchor to speak with the assembled students.

"Prefects please rouse everyone out of the dormitories the house meeting is about to start," Severus told them, signalling the start of movement as everyone cleaned up and started assembling in front of him with the younger years near the front so they could see. Harry watched all of this, ignoring the various looks both of confusion and anger that were sent his way.

"Might I explain a few things at some point?" Harry asked softly as the last few students came darting out of the dormitories withe Prefects on their heels.

"Certainly. Now or later?" Severus asked, eyeing his snakes cautiously.

"Now," Harry decided as he stepped up next to the man who had made his first four years hell yet kept him safe and now would willingly share his blood to keep the smaller vampire alive. He only waited long enough for everyone to settle before addressing them. "Most of you know me as the Gryffindor Golden Boy and probably as Dumbledore's favorite. What I tell you now could get me and any number of people killed. The hat wanted me in Slytherin but Malfoy didn't make the best impression and someone made sure I only heard bad things about this house. I hold no ill will to most of Slytherin and never have. I like snakes, they were one of the few things that kept me sane before coming to Hogwarts. I am not your enemy and I am willing to take a vow that any Slytherin student who comes to me for help will get it if I can give it. The help might not always be the type that you want or think you'll need but you will be helped. Two of your fellows were harassed by some of my club members over the holiday and are no longer students. This resulted from them trying a stupid ritual and catching both me and the Professor up in it, binding us together. Please try not to attack Professor Snape, if you do I will try to kill you in reaction to what our bond will tell me. I now return the floor to Professor Snape."

"I know most of you haven't covered vampires yet and after I am done speaking I expect you all to spend the morning together reading aloud from _Merlin's Self-Updating Chronical of Vampyr Lore and Culture_. The book can be found in the Slytherin common library, focus on the sections relating to Living Vampires, their Anchors, and Damphyrs. For those of you whose parents serve the Dark Lord and have asked for immediate updates on anything unusual, this meeting while not bound by the secrecy of our house will likely be brought to the Dark Lord's attention by myself the next time I see him as Mr. Potter..." Severus spoke to them, pausing at Harry's low growl over the use of his surname only for the Damphyr to quietly sigh and correct himself. "Harry has asked for a meeting with him under a truce to discuss a formal truce between the two of them. I will say nothing more on the matter. As for the reason you need to know about vampires Harry has become a Living Vampire and you need to avoid triggering his new instincts. I am his anchor and a Damphyr. That said my status as a Damphyr is as much of a secret as Harry having nearly been sorted into Slytherin and loose tongues can very well result in our deaths. Do not be surprised if we are seen together often or if Harry decides he needs to protect me or climb all over me."

Harry promptly demonstrated by snagging the older man around the waist and snuggling up under his right arm, grinning at their shocked faces in pure impish mischief. He mouthed "Mine" at them, earning an eye roll from the Potions Master and a vicious indignant glare from Malfoy.

"I know something that might help, who wants to see the main hall of the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry offered brightly, causing an immediate uproar. It took a few minutes for Severus to calm them down and turn on his little vampire.

"This will only work if there are a number of teachers present, the seventh years are willing to help, and if you're fairly certain there are no hidden dangers," Severus said sternly.

"I'm not going to let them wander off into the unexplored parts or anything just the main hall where I fought the Basilisk and found Ginny. I'm occasionally reckless, not stupid. This will be something they can tell everyone about and they'll be visiting in groups of five with a teacher and me playing tour guide. Anyone who can't fly properly has to stay topside any way cuz its the only way I know to get back out even if the slide down is both gross and kind of fun," Harry shot back, mirth dancing in his eyes. "After they look around a bit I'll seal it back up and remind Voldy about it when we see him since as Slytherin's heir its more his property and responsibility than anything else and I just went down there to get Ginny. I wasn't expecting to have to fight a sixty foot Basilisk or having to deal with Lockheart trying to oblivate us only for the wand to backfire and wipe his memory instead. 'Course the mini cave-in didn't help things much either."

"Prove it!" Draco challenged, causing his godfather to face-palm in exasperation.

"Read the vampire book and respect my claim and we wont have any issues," Harry shot back, sending the students scrambling for the book to start reading. They clearly wanted to see the chamber very very badly.

"If the other Heads of House say yes then I wont object but the first and second years need to go with a teacher that can tell you no," Severus bargained, knowing that none of them were going to give up this chance simply because it might not be entirely safe.

"Done. Severus, I haven't shown anyone the chamber. Ron knows because he helped me get Ginny back and Voldemort knows because he found it on his own in his 5th or 6th year. Dumbledore probably knows since it was Fawkes who flew the four of us out of the chamber in my second year. As far as I could tell there's nothing dangerous or wrong about the area's we'll be going or I wouldn't have suggested it," Harry said soothingly. "Asking some of the other teachers to come with us is basic sense and gives your snakes time to read about what happened. I probably wouldn't feel the need to protect them like this if I hadn't realized you think of them as your children. You and everything you are is now mine. Do you remember what I told you when I first learned how Damphyrs were treated by other Vampires?"

"That I am not a slave and if you have your way I never will be," Severus admitted quietly, ignoring how his words still carried through the common room and the varied reactions of his students.

"That's right. I might be possessive, protective, and try to drive you around the bend but as long as I am able you will be allowed to be your own person," Harry said quietly before their little heart to heart was interrupted not by one of the Slytherin students but by Harry's stomach.

"Hungry?" Severus asked wryly.

"Oi! Don't laugh. I still haven't figured out everything I can eat yet," Harry said sheepishly. "I keep remembering some weird fruit I've never heard of before. My mind keeps insisting that it burns like fire as the little marble fruits roll down the throat and the leaves smell like a weird mix of mint and nutmeg. Then there's the icy juices of the blue and purple one that looks like a demented football the size of a human fist. The nearly raw meat helps but the craving for those two fruits keeps getting worse, like I haven't had anything to drink in days or something."

"Idiot," Severus berated. "Why didn't you tell us about it until now?"

"It didn't seem important," Harry said cluelessly, truly not understanding what the big deal was.

"Mr. Bole, please run to Greenhouse 3 and harvest several clusters of fire berries along with three or four winter balls for Harry's snack? Apparently the Phoenix tears applied directly to his blood have had a direct affect on his transformation," Severus called out as the 7th year nodded and bolted past them to get the requested fruits as Harry stood their sheepishly under the stern glare of his anchor. 

Most of the room was amused by his quiet muttering about "dunderheaded vampires" as he made Harry sit down on the couch near the fire. He forced him to drink several cups of water, correctly presuming that the need to eat the magical fruits had drowned out any thought of drinking anything other than the juices. Before Harry knew it he was wrapped up in a throw blanket and had a one-way privacy charm up around him, allowing him to remain undisturbed as the Slytherins began trading off reading the assigned Vampire book. 

Harry was barely awake when Bole returned with the requested fruit and was as surprised as anyone when the usually surly potions master started to hand feed the fruit to him, leaving him trapped in the blanket, much to his annoyance. That all changed when Harry saw one of the seventh years aim a hex at Severus' back. He tore through the lightly restraining blanket with a snarl, knocking Severus to the floor as the idiot desperately tried to get away. He frequently tried to use his classmates as human shields only for Harry to smoothly move around them, chasing him with eyes red and fangs out.

Severus moved directly into Harry's path, throat bared and practically on his knees with a small cut at the hollow of his neck, distracting the vampire from his pursuit. Harry dragged his anchor back to the corner like area near the fire place that now held the shredded blanket and shoved Severus into the seat, snarling as he faced the rest of the common room. No one was insane enough to want to get near the obviously protective vampire.

"Harry, I'm fine. I'm not hurt and no one is coming near us. See? Its safe. No one's going to hurt me," Severus said soothingly as he tried to gently pull the upset vampire backwards into his lap, forcing him to relax. Harry snarled at them all one last time before allowing it and burying his nose in the Damphyr's neck, breathing in his comforting scent. "And that is why you don't attack a Living Vampire or his anchor. Be greatful that he took my earlier warning to heart and held back."

"That wasn't holding back, that was chasing an idiot around the room so he doesn't toss spells at you," Harry said with a mumbled snort, his voice muffled by Severus' neck. His Damphyr shaped pillow just sighs deeply and retrieves what was left of the fruit to once more feed to his little vampire. Everyone else slowly resumed what they were doing as Harry continued to alternately nuzzle his favorite neck and munch on the fruit he was being feed.

"Time for twenty questions. Whenever you guys finish reading that book send someone to get us and I'll start taking groups down to the chamber," Harry said with an unhappy sigh as he finished the last of the fruit, standing up only to leave the common room towing his amused anchor behind him. 

The duo made their way up to the third floor and found the abandoned classroom that the others had set up in. Harry grimaced at his friends as the two of them walked in, knowing that he'd probably be the one sharing the most secrets. He was more than a bit put out that a simple case of embarrassing blackmail was enough to get him to agree to possibly expose every last secret he held. At the same time he trusted these people not to abuse their power nor the information that he might reveal during this friendly interrogation, which just happened to involve the most powerful truth serum known to wizard-kind.

"He's agreed to take the Slytherins down to Salazar's chamber later today," Severus announced, tattling to Harry's friends and the other three Heads of House.

"I'm not taking them farther than where Ginny was and its not like I've been sneaking down there to explore or that we're going alone. They're going down in groups of five and both of us are going with each group," Harry huffed sulkily, trying his hardest to ignore the suddenly hurt looks on his friends faces.

"Then apparently we will be helping to watch the Slytherin students for the rest of the day," McGonagall said, giving Harry a disapproving look but not yet saying anything further about the endeavor, trusting his friends and Severus to get on his case about the dangers.

"Harry..." Hermione began.

"Don't start," Harry groused. "I'm not letting them anywhere that Ron and I didn't go when we went down there and got Ginny. The only things that might be dangerous are the pool at the base of the statue and the Basilisk's corpse, both of which I'm not letting them near. I'm not stupid. 'sides I realized I should show them and maybe show you guys too before I seal it up and remind Voldy about it so he can decide what to do with it. He _is_ the Heir of Slytherin after all."

"Then you'll have no trouble including three additional teachers and a Medi-witch in your plans," Professor Sprout pointed out firmly, earning a firm nod of agreement from Poppy.

"Why did you have to tell them? I was going to tell them after the session of twenty questions," Harry complained.

"So you had to terrorize Mr. Nelson when you've already admitted that you were simply chasing him about the common room?" Severus asked pointedly.

"If you hadn't explained that not only are they still children and I'm not anymore, I would have torn his fucking throat out for tossing a cutting hex in your general direction, much less at your unprotected back!" Harry snarled as he stalked over to his anchor before practically dragging him into a corner to cuddle, growling at any one who got to close for the next twenty minutes.

"There, now that they know what happened he can't claim that you attacked him for no reason and tried to murder him," Severus murmured, running his hands soothingly up and down Harry's back as he breathed Severus' scent in deeply, trying to calm down properly.

"Prat," Harry said, thumping his head onto Severus' shoulder and breathing deeply, allowing the scent of lavender, mint, and honeysuckle that saturated the man's clothes mixed with the man's personal scent to ground him in serenity and reality. Severus just chuckled before kissing him on the top of his unruly mop and went back to rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm not going to be the one to give him the potion," Fred said decidedly after watching their little drama as George nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I don't think he'll actually take it from anyone except Professor Snape," Hermione said thoughtfully, remembering some of the vampire and predator notations that came up while they had researched for the pamphlets. Though she had to admit, at least to herself, that she never thought Harry or Professor Snape would turn out to be so tactile and cuddlers to boot. She could remember how hard they had needed to work to get Harry used to the idea of being touched in a friendly manner much less remotely comfortable with frequent casual touches or long hugs. She really didn't like the picture that painted and it sometimes made her hate how good she tended to be at figuring things out.

"Right, mate that's really disturbing. Could you get off of the git now?" Ron asked plaintively, earning a muffled snarl from the cuddling vampire that had the red-head backing away and the twins cackling evilly.

"Ooh, ickle Ronnikins has annoyed the green-eyed bat," Fred teased, not at all bothered by Harry's surliness.

"Won won tried to take away the little lion's food. Tsk tsk, Ron, you know that's dangerous," George said mockingly, his eyes laughing the whole time. Harry never even bothered to lift his face from Severus' neck as he flipped the two pranksters off earning another bout of cackling from the duo.

"Enough," Severus ordered softly, while he enjoyed the feel of Harry shaking against him in laughter they still had questions that needed answers.

"I can outline anything we researched better than the boys but there are parts of the story that only Harry or Ron can answer," Hermione informed the teachers, trying to head off trouble early. "I'm presuming that you'll be asking us about the dangerous situations we've gotten into over the year in the hopes that you can help prevent someone else from being in as much danger as we walked into. That said the idea and brewing of the Polyjuice potion in second year was entirely my fault and idea, the boys just agreed to go along with it."

"You brewed _Polyjuice_ in your second year?!" Severus exclaimed, his head snapping around to stare at the younger witch incredulously. She returned his gaze steadily, refusing to flinch as Harry snickered against the man's shoulder.

"You looked really strange after you took your dose," Ron reminded trying hard not to fall to the floor laughing. Bill and Charlie just grinned at each other still standing against one of the walls unnoticed by their siblings, both blood and adopted alike despite having been there from the beginning.

"Leave her alone Ron. She warned us before hand that it doesn't work right using animal hair. Its not her fault that she accidentally used a cat hair rather than a human one," Harry scolded, finally lifting his head to look at his friends, mirth dancing brightly in his eyes.

"Which greatly explains why I had so much difficulty returning you to normal," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed huffily. "I wouldn't be surprised if you still retained some cat-like characteristics."

"Retained? She was already like a cat," Ron exclaimed earning a smack from an annoyed Hermione and setting Harry to snickering again.

It didn't take long after that for everyone to sort themselves out, with Harry refusing to move from Severus' lap, and begin the question and answer session. They mostly focused on the mischief and dangers that the golden trio had faced during their time attending Hogwarts leaving a shell shocked audience by the end of the questions. The Weasleys were all grimly glad that neither Ginny nor their parents were there despite the fact that they were obligated as family to report what they had heard over the last three hours. A pale Severus was clutching tightly to the smaller wizard still sitting in his lap and thanking all of the gods that he hadn't lost the troublesome brat to any of those misadventures as he vowed to keep a closer eye on his little vampire.

"You are never going on an adventure without me again," Severus scolded, cuddling the smaller male close.

"Just wait until mum hears about this," Bill said grimly, earning a horrified look from Ron that matched the cringing ones from Hermione and Harry. "Harry from the sound of it you need to go to Gringotts at some point and ask to see your account manager or at least to look at a list of everything you own and its condition. I know for a fact that the goblins would be ecstatic to learn that your money was being used again. If you need help just ask for me when you get to the bank and I can help you sort it all out."

"Until the Basilisk venom is dealt with and certain safety charms are put in place, I'm afraid that any trips down to the Chamber of Secrets will have to be postponed," McGonagall said grimly. "I will however grant that Slytherin House has the greatest right to see it first when its ready and understand the reasoning behind reporting the state of both Chamber and Basilisk to You-Know-Who as Slytherin's rightful Heir. As a part of your punishment for repeatedly putting yourselves in danger you will help us identify any further dangers and plan to deal with them so that another student does not wander into such peril. I will also concede that many of the situations could be classified as unique and that a large part of the blame falls upon both Dumbledore and the staff members entrusted with your safety. In addition you will each write me an essay that lists what you did wrong, what you could have done differently, and what future precautions you will take to ensure that you do not find yourselves in a similar situation unprepared."

"Additionally you are to report any suspected danger immediately and help steer your fellow students away from it until we have a chance to deal with it," Severus ordered in a softly dangerous tone. "I will handle Harry's punishment personally as we are still adjusting to our change in circumstances so as not to unintentionally trip his new instincts."

"Agreed," McGonagall said bruskly. "I will contact you both when we decide to reopen the chamber and deal with the safety issues so that the students can at least have a chance to get a look at it before Mr. Potter reseals it. That said its well past lunch and we need to eat."

There was a murmur of agreement and they all headed off in search of food.


	7. Clarification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this one in half, so once I'm finished the second half it will go up.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they had all been fed Severus led Harry once more towards the Dungeons and his quarters, not really bothered by the fact that he had a small bright eyed shadow. Harry was blindsided by his anchor the moment the portrait door to their quarters closed, triggering his vampire instincts and initiating a vicious scuffle that ended with Snape pinned beneath his green-eyed vampire. Harry was snarling as the Damphyr finally went limp and reluctantly bared his throat, acknowledging the smaller male's superiority.

"Why?" Harry demanded. "I could have killed you and nearly did!"

"Imagine that you had all of your new vampire instincts and had claimed me by the time I was a first year. Now imagine how you would feel to find out that for years you had put your all into protecting that scrawny first year only to find that you had failed spectacularly and never knew it," Severus said despondently while his limp muscles and position practically screamed both submission and emotional pain. "I have lived with these instincts all my life and the night your parents died my vampire half claimed you when I swore to protect you before the old goat practically dragged you from my arms. He kept me on a tight leash after that and I didn't see you until the night of your sorting. Even if you hadn't chosen me as your anchor..."

"You had already established a protective bond to me and I needed to dominate you to remind you and your instincts that I am in charge now. That I now protect you and am no longer a child," Harry finished with a mutter of self disgust. He had enjoyed the fight and nearly lost control. Even if Severus had assured him that the Vampire-Anchor relationship often included a sexual aspect Harry would be damned if he didn't get permission first before taking the obsidian-eyed male trembling underneath him. 

Oh, it wasn't like this situation was as unusual as one might think. The issue had been present long enough in Vampire society that the social protocols that had first been established to deal with the problem had become part of the information package and half remembered instinct. Which was why Harry had found himself jumped the moment they walked into an area that Severus had deemed "safe" and had to be subdued by his Little Vampire.

The Gryffindor knew that he was well within his rights to punish Severus and claim him fully whether the potion master objected or not. Harry, however, was not willing to brutalize his anchor just because the man needed help shifting his mind-set from protector to protected or for any other reason, thank you very much. He wracked his brains trying to figure out a safe place inside the castle to establish a nest of sorts and more gently reinforce his position than the close to brutal response Snape had tried to trigger. While he could come up with plenty of knooks and crannies there were only two places that he felt could possibly meet their needs. One was now too well known and the other needed work not to mention he'd promised to give tours of the place to the Slytherins.

Harry silently snarled and scraped his teeth lightly along Severus' bobbing adam's apple to help keep him quiet and submissive. He didn't feel safe here even if his anchor did and he hadn't had a chance to build even a temporary nest for them to retreat to. He supposed that he could drag his naughty Damphyr into the bedroom and barricade them in there for a day or two to sort this out but he wasn't sure that would send the right message.

"I am not happy with you. Once I figure out where we can make a temporary nest you and I are going to have a very long talk about telling me when something is bothering you so that I can fix it. That said, I get it but don't you ever try to push me to force you in anything like the shit you just pulled," Harry told him bluntly, clearly unhappy.

Severus made a noise in the back of his throat and relaxed minutely before staring directly at a dark heavy door to their left that Harry presumed led to the bedroom. He took a moment to actually examine their surroundings now that he wasn't fighting to subdue his naughty anchor and found himself liking the simple yet homey style that Snape had chosen for his rooms. He hadn't even noticed the thick dark brown rug that he had pinned the other man to until that moment. Everything was in shades of black and rich dark browns, made of solid hard wood and dark leather with random throw blankets or rugs tossed everywhere. That's when he noticed his own Firebolt leaning by the entryway.

"So, I'm supposed to move in with you," Harry said with a low rumbled of displeasure at the implication that he couldn't take care of his anchor and would actually be subservient too the other man. "Move and it will be the worse for you."

Severus took Harry's warning to heart and stayed perfectly still as the agitated Vampire rose and stalked about the suite of rooms, examining everything and judging whether the location was an acceptable nest. The low rumbles of approval and interest had him breathing a sigh of relief at the tacit acceptance even as Severus wondered exactly how his former student would decide to punish him. He knew that he was going to be punished, there was no getting around it after what he'd done but it did worry him a bit and would tell him if he had chosen his Vampire master well or poorly despite how binding the decision already was. Leaving Harry simply wasn't an option and hadn't been the moment the younger male had tasted his blood, choosing not to kill him.

"You know I'll need to punish you. Shall I take this pillow and whip your backside with it?" Harry asked in amusement as he waved a throw pillow mockingly at Severus only to realize that he was now trembling in terror and seemed to be focused on the word "whip". Harry briefly wondered what past experience had caused that reaction before he was across the room in a flash and pulling the trembling man into his arms, rocking him soothingly for the next hour before Severus was calm enough to explain.

"I... my father used to use the belt," Severus explained haltingly, refusing to meet Harry's eyes that now glowed in fury.

"Is he dead?" Harry demanded. Severus nodded tightly, still looking away in shame. "Good. You get punished only by me or my mate. Anyone else who touches you dies."

"Thank you," Severus breathed in relief as he slumped bonelessly in Harry's arms only to be picked up and carried to the bedroom and gently placed on the queen sized green clad canopy bed. Harry waited only long enough to toss their shoes next to the bed before climbing in next to him and wrapping himself tightly around Severus. They lay there cuddling long past supper time until Severus' tattoo abruptly decided to interrupt.

"~Speaker, I have a message for you. I am to give it to you when next I saw you.~" The little inked snake hissed, drawing both their attention.

"~What's the message?~" Harry asked curiously before deciding to nibble a bit on Severus' neck, making the man groan quietly.

"~The other speaker suggests that you meet at the end of your travel by the... train? I do not understand the word.~" The snake hissed unhappily.

"~I know what it means, go on.~" Harry encouraged, before deciding that he wanted to give Severus' adam's apple a long slow lick, pleasantly torturing the man he was wrapped around.

"~He says that he will not call my bearer so that you may have a way to contact him and that you should ignore the dreams of the long corridor he has been sending you if they continue. It will be discussed at the meeting so that you may come to an agreement. You are to go with my bearer after the... train arrives and that the others who wish to be part of the meeting must be prepared in case he keeps one or more of you as part of the... truce? Safe arrival is promised as well as safe talks. He wants to know why my connection has changed and how my bearer got hurt before... Easter holidays? Apparently I was not... designed to be able to do this.~" The snake admitted. "~Sometimes there is a mark underneath me that is strange and I would also like to know about it.~"

"~The wha...~" Harry started to ask before watching in amazement as a lighting bolt mark nearly identical to the one on his own forehead faded into view "Shit. ~Uh, we're not sure but its probably a side effect of the ritual he got hurt stopping that also changed me. Tell him its part of our bargaining chips to give him more when we see him and that he'll just have to wait. Please remind him that most of the people at the school are not only innocent but children and thus are our future.~"

"~Very well. I will deliver your return message.~" The snake said unhappily before retreating into the ink skull to deliver its message.

"And what were you cursing about?" Severus asked cautiously, remembering that he was already on thin ice.

"You've developed your very own lighting bolt scar, or something like it under the dark mark," Harry said mirthlessly. "Apparently it affected the mark, making it more alive and able to deliver messages, Voldy noticed. He wanted to know what happened to cause the change. Oh, and the meeting is after the train arrives at Kings Cross. He'll summon you and we'll all go with you. He's promised safety to and during the meeting but the snake didn't say anything about after and the wording didn't cover it. He's also apparently the reason I've been dreaming about that weird ass corridor in the Department of Mysteries and has very firmly said we'll discuss it at the meeting. I think he's going to ask that I be his guest or something nearly as binding to make everyone play nice but I'm not sure. I wouldn't mind so much if it buys protection for the school and he doesn't keep me locked away in a dungeon or something but that was before I had you to worry about. There is absolutely no way we can hide your anchor status and I don't have anything to bargain with to get you free of him much less get him to stop trying to kill me. After all if he could just be paid to go away he never would have killed my parents."

Severus took a moment to digest this and decided that maybe he should distract Harry's attention by tripping another of the vampire instincts. He mentally winced at the rapid increase he was inflicting on whatever Harry finally decided was going to be his punishment but he didn't think it could be helped. It wasn't like he knew what the boundaries were yet and it was natural for an anchor to push the boundaries at first in any case. Mentally shrugging he struggled to get out of Harry's instinctively tightening grip until he was nearly thrashing only to instantly come up short, freezing in place, at the low growl that Harry finally gave next to his ear.

"Oh, you did not just do that," Harry said dangerously, having suddenly moved from being wrapped around the Damphyr to bodily pinning him down. Severus let out a low instinctive whine before forcefully stifling it much to Harry's displeasure.

"I have my reasons for not _fucking_ you earlier. If you want it you have to ask for it, not that it will get you out of the punishment you've earned so far," Harry said softly, his tone dangerously sweet and sending a shiver of desire down Severus' spine as it drew another low moan out of him.

Harry chuckled darkly, trying to decide if he was going to tease the larger man into wanton begging before agreeing or if he wasn't going to offer any incentive at all at first. He wasn't quite the virgin that everyone thought he was after all. Sirius had seen to that when he'd gone to the goblins and adopted Harry with the help (and participation) of the Weasleys, making him both a Black and a Weasley. In fact one of the reasons he wasn't completely clueless in what to do was because of a little marauder sponsored side trip at the time. Admittedly, he had only been introduced to the prevalent ideas during the three hour overview of different sexual practices before loosing his virginity but it had been a godsend to his control when he woke up changed.

"Give me one good reason not to turn you over my knee and spank you before making you stand in the corner with your pants down and robe off like a toddler. I might even take pictures," Harry told him, mirth dancing unseen in his emerald eyes. Severus blushed in a combination of mortification and complete embarrassed horror at the idea.

"I have to be able to navigate the balance between Dumbledore, the Ministry, and the Death Eaters while keeping you safe if I am to be of any use to you," Severus said softly, refusing to meet Harry's eyes and failing to see the mirth fade from them as the smaller male considered his answer seriously.

"You said it yourself, you belong to me. Neither Dumbledore nor the Ministry have a say in the matter. Voldy has a stronger claim than them because this mark," Harry tapped the dark mark, earning an indignant hiss from the inked snake as he spoke. "Says you probably first joined him willingly. What I'm hearing you tell me is that you feel you need to make yourself invaluable so that I don't go back on my promise. It doesn't work like that and if I have to lock you up somewhere for years, treating you like a treasured pet to get that point across I will. You're mine and my responsibility. You don't owe them anything anymore and I bet if the Slytherins knew how much you're obviously hurting yourself to keep them safe they wouldn't begrudge you walking away or a bit of happiness. Or at least the older years wouldn't, the youngers aren't old enough to understand it yet."

"My snakes?" Severus asked apprehensively, knowing that some people would gladly use his students against him as punishment if they were in Harry's position.

"No, you have nothing to worry about from me on that front," Harry said softly as he eased his grip and nipped the other man's throat playfully. "I meant what I said to them. I know you see them as your kids and I will honor that by giving them help if they ask for it. I also won't diminish their respect for you by purposefully telling them how I plan to punish you."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and immediately relaxed fully, shifting only just enough to find a more comfortable position and in no way expecting to be let up any time soon. Harry pursed his lips as he considered his suddenly relaxed Damphyr thoughtfully. The idea that he would have hurt the Slytherins to punish Snape must have really been bothering the man, enough that he took a risk and pushed to find out for certain. Harry could understand that, he'd done it enough times at the Dursleys and with a number of teachers over the years with only Severus actually calling him on it and keeping his word. It was actually something that soothed his protective instincts because he knew that Severus wouldn't try to run away or otherwise escape him.

The man was a gold mine in so many ways it wasn't even funny and if another vampire found out they would try to take him away. If Harry couldn't display a proper control over his anchor and successfully defend him then they would be separated and Harry would be killed. He would, however, not die before being forced to watch as Severus was raped and branded by his new vampiric owner.

They had a grace period as Harry adjusted and had a certain amount of extra leeway as a founder of a new line before someone could challenge for Severus, forcing Harry to fight in his defense. One thing he knew if _anyone_ challenged him for the man was that Harry would fight to the death to keep him, being as brutal as he could come up with at the time to discourage anyone else who had similar ideas about taking him away. All of that was entirely beside the fact that Harry needed him to survive, which Harry honestly considered to only be a minor concern though Severus might not agree.

"I don't think you realize exactly how valuable you are or how amazing," Harry said solemnly as he gently made Snape look at him. "Even if I thought I could control you that way I wouldn't and if anyone challenges me for you I will fight to keep you. If my mate says to get rid of you, whoever it is will have a fight on their hands. Do you understand?"


	8. Weasleys, Weasleys, and more Weasleys

"I..." Severus began only for the fireplace in the main room to flare into green light, interrupting them. Harry growled low in irritation before giving the other man a look that clearly said both stay put and that they were not done their discussion before answering the floo call.

"Hello?" Harry called out, standing to one side of the fire place in case someone could fire a spell through the connection.

"Harry dear?" Molly Weasley asked in confusion.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a small smile as he stepped in front of the fireplace so that she could see him properly.

"So the news that Bill and Charlie brought us was true," Molly said thoughtfully, her eyes narrowed giving the disembodied-like head creepy look. "Have you been treating Professor Snape well?"

"He's being a bit stubborn and keeps thinking that I don't actually mean what I say but I haven't hurt him or anything," Harry said hastily, eyes wide and frantically mentally dodging the mothering inquisition this was obviously leading up to.

"Has Severus keyed you into all the wards and such yet or do you need to get him to let us through?" Molly asked, with the unspoken command that they _would_ be coming through.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said quickly before fetching Severus so that he could open the floo and let them through, any thought of punishing the man gone from his mind in the face of this new crisis.

"Coward," Severus mouthed at him as he smirked when he saw who was calling.

"Hell, no. You want to be the one to tell her no when she's in "I am mother obey me" mode that makes even the _twins_ obey without question?" Harry hissed back making the other man pause before nodding sharply, conceding the point before opening the floo for the four oldest Weasleys to come through.

"Weasley's," Severus greeted dryly as he closed the floo behind them.

"Severus," Molly greeted warmly before turning on Harry. "Harry, why did I have to hear about your injury and change from Bill and Charlie?"

"Because we told the goblins not to change the records that the ministry could access," Harry pointed out carefully. "If they thought you were more than just friends they would try to get to me through you and the other Weasleys. Its safer this way."

"Harry, son, it doesn't work like that. You can't keep yourself separate from everyone just because you might get hurt. We know the risks and its our choice to take them. We're more than happy that you're part of our family and hiding it won't protect you or us forever," Arthur said gently, disappointment and kindness shining in his eyes making Harry fidget.

"Sorry," Harry muttered sheepishly, realizing that he would have to come clean with them about meeting Voldemort sooner rather than later. He prayed they would understand as he gathered his courage and instinctively stepped between them and Snape. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes dear?" Molly asked, noting the protective stance that Harry had taken and wondering what he had to tell them that worried him enough to physically sheild his anchor. It also told her that what her sons had said about Harry having gained vampiric instincts. She supposed that they would have to start buying or find some other way of getting whatever her adoptive son needed for his new diet.

"I uh, I asked Voldemort for a meeting and I'm kind of a vampire now?" Harry offered the information like a child shyly showing a parent their latest discovery. Molly and Arthur exchanged a look before they pulled both Harry and Severus into a group hug. The two eldest Weasley boys stood back smirking, not at all surprised but enjoying the shocked looks of the sable haired wizards until their parents finally let them go and took a step back.

"You do what you need to do. This family doesn't abandon each other nor are we quitters. If you want to try and work it out with You-Know-Who we'll support you," Molly told him sternly, proud of her youngest son. They had planned to pick him up from the platform at the end of the school year and simply not allow him to be sent back to the Dursleys in any case but this changed some of their plans. They would have to wait and see how the meeting turned out before making any more permanent plans.

"Exactly why is your connection more dangerous now than it was before... whatever changed? And why exactly did you feel the need to include me in that..." Severus asked curiously, waving his hands to silently indicate the hug.

"Because we adopted Harry alongside Sirius the same day we picked up everyone's school supplies for the year. I stayed behind while everyone went to the vaults to ask that we be notified if someone tried to use legal means to control or influence Harry since the adoption would immediately be revealed at that point any way. I very much doubt that Albus will be happy when he finds out," Arthur said with a wry chuckle. "He's been ever so insistent that Harry is safe with his aunt. I might have even believed that if he hadn't tried to compel us to ignore any of the minor injuries we told him that Harry has whenever he visited during the summer holidays. It was actually the twins who cottoned on and broke the spells. We decided to keep quiet until we could make the adoption official and find a way to arrange for better wards on the house."

Harry began to growl angrily before he started pacing agitatedly as he slowly backed Severus towards a corner where he could better protect him and they couldn't be jumped. The Weasleys observed this with interest but didn't interfere, keeping their hands in plain view so that Harry wouldn't think that any of them were going for their wands. They had heard too many stories about Charlie's co-workers or visitors to the Dragon sanctuary provoking the protective or territorial instincts of one or more of the large predators to take Harry's actions as simple safe nervousness.

When it became clear that Harry wouldn't be moving away from the corner or allowing Severus to leave the corner for some time Molly firmly told the redheads to sit down while she made tea, pulling out her latest knitting project while they discussed family business. Severus eventually nicked his wrist before offering it to the agitated vampire, allowing him to feed and releasing the potions master to make a much needed bathroom trip. He did his best to ignore the way Harry followed practically on his heels and wouldn't let him close the bathroom door and thus leaving the smaller male's sight. Their little impromptu family meeting wound down around ten and Harry was still hovering protectively over his anchor as they all bid each other good night.


	9. Important Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter... stubborn one too.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next month and half proved interesting for the dark haired duo as more than one student triggered Harry's instincts and the teachers mercilessly drove the fifth and seventh years to study for their OWLs and NEWTs respectively. Harry had been more than satisfied with assigning his anchor to tutor his friends in potions and help them prank the rest of the school for a week, publicly taking the blame as his punishment for purposefully triggering Harry's instincts. The additional week where he wasn't allowed to brew had Harry nearly giving in and lifting the punishment but the young vampire successfully held firm against his anchor's pleading. They slept wrapped around each other which seemed to help both of them even as Harry instinctively began longing and searching for his mate. Severus noticed the searching looks tossed towards the other students and was abruptly reminded who was in charge of their relationship when he tried to pull back, spending a whole weekend tied to the bed and treated like an invalid.

The Slytherin students hadn't been happy to find out their trip to the chamber was delayed but the other Heads of House told them that they were supporting Slytherin's right to go first. They also promised that the trips would take place during the week after exams were finished so that the entire school could participate. The Slytherin Prefects had bargained that if they were going to include the rest of the school then Slytherin house should be given compensation for sharing the secret. The Professors were amused but agreed that Slytherin should be awarded an additional hundred points for sharing. Because Umbridge's removal had been so quiet and no one who had seen him had told Dumbledore otherwise the old man was still staying away from the school, effectively in hiding. Not a single member of the staff, once they had been informed of why Minerva "Flame Temper" McGonagall was so angry at the man, could honestly say they were sorry about his lack of attendance.

The shock and awe that many of the students displayed when they saw the perfectly preserved 60 foot carcass of the Basilisk made Harry uncomfortable. Though he was at least slightly thankful for it once he realized it cut down on the verbal attacks on his anchor allowing him to more easily ignore his new instincts. The scolding he got from both the teachers and the Weasleys he wasn't so thankful for even if he did enjoy the fact that they actually cared. Severus had taken one look at it and dragged him out of the chamber to their quarters, making him strip so that he could physically examine his little vampire. Seeing how many scars Harry had left him speechless and resulted in an all day cuddle session while the other teachers made the limited areas that Harry was going to show off safe.

Before the first day of tours was over he was receiving mail asking about the sale of Basilisk parts or tours of the chamber. At least one of them was from a highly irritated Dark Lord telling him that a full explanation would be a mandatory part of their meeting. The flat out order to seal it once the students had their look and that anyone who didn't reside at the school was to be forbidden access had Harry irritated and, for some strange reason pouting for a good fifteen minutes. When he was done pouting he sarcastically asked Severus' tattoo to inform the Dark Lord that he had planned to reseal it and tell him about it any way but that the teachers had pre-empted his bribe to Slytherin house. There was no response to the sarcastic message though the inky snake had seemed somehow off for the entire rest of the day.

The Weasleys had insisted on knowing when the meeting with Voldemort was and Harry had to talk them out of trying come with him at least six times. He pointed out that the obvious feud pre-dated his adoption and could be classified as a personal feud that he was trying to resolve. None of the Weasley clan were pleased and Charlie finally had to point out that he wasn't being stupid about it nor was it probably his idea. It took Fred and George trying to playfully jump him with Severus rescuing the duo for all of them to realize that Harry's new instincts were probably playing a large part in why he wasn't letting them come with him into possible danger. Harry didn't have a choice about Severus coming since he was the guide/transport to the meeting. He did, however, privately make it clear that he didn't want the man in any avoidable danger.

"If things go bad I want you to run," Harry told his anchor firmly just before everyone, including the representing teachers, were to get on the train.

"It wont matter, this mark," Severus said softly, briefly motioning to his left forearm in emphasis. "Can kill from a distance, cause pain, and lead the Dark Lord straight to us. As you've proven they aren't usually as alive or sentient as mine is currently but they are still a physical representation of our oaths of loyalty. Any betrayal of that has always been enough to receive a vicious, often deadly response. Unless the Dark Lord releases me from the magic and the oath he still effectively holds me hostage. If he had ever ordered me to kill you I would have had three choices: Find a way to get him to retract the order, obey, or die fighting the command. Had I obeyed I would have been fighting my protective instincts the whole time and my nature would have likely killed me if I had succeeded."

Harry growled in displeasure at the news and once more silently vowed to get his anchor free, free to choose his own path. He spent the train ride cuddling with Severus as the teachers and his school-aged family sat around them in support inside the expanded teacher's compartment. It was Severus' muted hiss of pain that alerted everyone it was nearly time to go as the train finished pulling up to the platform. Everyone who wasn't going to the meeting noticed Harry's growl of displeasure and took it as their cue to gather their trunks and leave the compartment.

"I don't like this," Harry fretted, pulling up Severus' sleeve to get a better look at the slightly swollen tattoo absently noting that the lighting bolt was back. He resisted the instinctive urge to lick it in an attempt to sooth the already fading pain away with his healing saliva.

"Calm, calm, it will do us no good if you act with Gryffindor rashness," Severus soothed, understanding Harry's position completely yet unable to offer better comfort to his little vampire. "He knows that we will have to navigate the platform and may be delayed. This was just the first indicator that it was safe to come to him on his end."

"Right, so we have some time and if my relatives happen to be here we can tell them to piss off," Harry said letting out an explosive breath in relief, earning sympathetic looks from Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Both Heads of House had been chosen as the staff representatives and most of the Hogwarts staff had been sounded out to see if they would go along with the proposed shift in loyalty. Trelawny hadn't even been approached nor had Hagrid but nearly everyone had agreed to asking for neutrality simply so they could actually do their jobs and keep the children safe.

"We all know that if he's not willing to treat with you it will be neigh on impossible for us. The Hogwarts staff stands with you Mr. Potter," McGonagall pointed out softly, her brogue bleeding through more strongly than usual and earning a weak smile from Harry.

Taking a deep breath Harry took advantage of his new adult status and summoned his trunk, shrinking it mid-flight before pocketing it. He had asked Hedwig to stay at the school partly because he wasn't sure where he would go after the meeting but it most certainly wasn't the Dursleys. Gathering his courage once more Harry James Potter straightened up and made his way onto the platform with three teachers at his side. Quickly making their way through the magical side of the platform they passed through the barrier to the muggle portion of Kings Cross station only to practically slam into the Dursleys. Harry gave a mental groan at their presence but happily noted Hermione and her parents nearby who gave him an encouraging smile, knowing what he was about to do.

"Well boy, where is your blasted trunk and that ruddy bird? I don't have all day," Vernon barked out grumpily, glaring half heartedly at the teachers who had no clue what was going on.

"I'm sorry Uncle but you must be mistaken," Harry said evilly in the sweetest tone he could manage. "You see I don't live with you any more and I'd hardly go with such bigoted arseholes as you if I could bloody well help it."

"Why you dare! After everything we've done for you!" Vernon spluttered, his face quickly turning puce in rage.

"Done? What _have_ you done for me?" Harry scoffed disdainfully, heedless of the attention they were garnering. "You made it clear to me that I am not welcome, that I do not deserve basic amenities or courtesy, nor do you care if I came back to that prison of a house practically dying and begging for help. I am not your slave and I thank god that I never have to act like it again!

"Boy! You will show me the respect that is due!" Vernon practically roared as Petunia looked around at the staring crowd and tugged nervously on his arm, trying to get his attention.

"What respect?! The respect that is earned from keeping a child in a cupboard and feeding him on scraps!?" Harry yelled back. "The respect that is earned from dressing that same child, your own nephew, in rags and denying him even those scraps when he fails to complete a list of chores a grown man would be hard put to complete in a day?! Of trying to beat something out of that same child that is irrevocably woven into his very blood?! You don't deserve respect and I will never give it to you."

Harry disgustedly left his relatives speechless as he stalked over to the three stunned teachers and led them away from the quickly growing angry crowd. Hermione brushed past him, giving him a brief comforting hug and slipping a note into his pocket before she left with her parents later prompting a furious exchange of letters. The quartet of witch, part goblin, Damphyr, and Living Vampire made their way out of the building and onto the street with Harry quickly finding them a nearby spot to apparate from.

"No wonder I never got you to respect me," Severus murmured mischievously, earning a snort of amusement from his colleagues as well as a faintly amused smirk from his little vampire.

"Lets just say that I have a short temper when I don't understand why someone is demanding something and my stubborn side comes out to play," Harry shot back, practically dancing in glee inside at finally being able to fight back against his hated relatives.

"We will need to talk about what just happened," Severus pointed out seriously.

"But not now," Harry responded as he smiled wickedly while cuddling up to his dark eyed anchor who sighed in a mix of exasperation and fondness.

"No, not now. Since this will be a side-along apparation while following the pull of the mark everyone has to hold on tight. I will be exhausted when we get there with how many people I will be apparating so don't be surprised if we wind up on the floor," Severus warned as Harry wrapped his arms around him, securing his grip firmly around the other man's waist. 

The other two teachers grabbed his arm and leg respectively, holding on equally firmly as he gave a quiet countdown before gathering his magic and apparating them away. Severus' prediction was more than accurate as they collapsed into a tangled heap the moment their feet hit the ground. Only the quick actions of his colleagues prevented them from joining the two vampiric wizards on the floor. Low laughter that was quickly silenced by some unseen signal told them that there were more than just Voldemort and maybe one or two Death Eaters at the meeting. Both of the sable haired wizards quickly tried to untangle themselves until Harry got a glimpse of Voldemort.

The moment Harry's emerald eyes met the mirth filled ruby red of the man he froze, fighting every instinct he had not to dart over and kneel submissively at the feet of his mate. Mentally cursing he deliberately disentangled himself and helped Severus to his own feet, earning an inquiring look at how tightly he was suddenly wound. Harry managed to convey with a look and a tightening around his eyes that Voldemort was his mate causing Severus to look apprehensive even as he gave a short nod of understanding and stood next to his little vampire.

"Such.. a graceful landing Severus. I thought we had trained such clumsiness out of you by the end of our seventh year," Lucius said with acid amusement as his eyes hungrily took in the other man. Harry hissed at the blond idiot, displaying his new fangs as he pulled Severus behind him and making the other Death Eaters restless.

"Lucius, we are here to discuss a possible treaty not make uncouth remarks over a mistimed apparation landing due to carrying to many. Tell me, could have side along apparated even two people?" Voldemort pointed out snarkily, earning a flush of embarrassment from the poncy git before turning to their guests and greeting them politely. "Minerva, Professor Flitwick, I take it that the two of you are here representing the staff? Severus, Mr. Potter, we apparently have more to discuss than I thought."

"Tom," Minerva said thinly, the only one of his old schoolmates that probably still had that right. Filius just nodded respectfully and kept his hand near his wand.

"You want me to call you Tom, Dark Lord, Voldemort, or something I come up with? It might be fun to come up with something myself," Harry asked cheekily, hiding his worry and the need to kneel as best as possible.

"I'm a bit harder to anger now, little one," Voldemort responded in clear amusement. "I would prefer Voldemort but you have more than earned the right with surviving my insanity over the years to pick whatever you please to call me."

His response startled both sides and had the four visitors rapidly reevaluating the situation as they relaxed at this sign of sanity that had been sorely lacking from the reports they had received over the years.

"So, does that mean you have been insane?" Harry asked cautiously, studying the man before him who still looked like a terrifying red-eyed cross between a man and serpent.

"As a gesture of good faith," Voldemort murmured before dropping his glamours and earning shocked looks from everyone but Harry who simply gave him a wary narrow eyed look. "The night before I tried to contact Severus and you used his mark to arrange for this meeting something happened that mostly pieced me back together, returning my looks. It was something I wanted to discuss with him until you informed me that he was injured. I have used the time since that night to... clean house. Many of my followers at the time were, unwilling to follow the change in methods that I proposed but they came around."

"So, about the same time that I got hit by some weird magic that changed me and around when Severus got hurt," Harry said thoughtfully, wary of both the other man's motives and his own instincts urging him to give into whatever the other man wanted.

"Three is a very powerful magical number and three incidents similar or at the same time are very clearly _not_ a coincidence," Voldemort said equally thoughtful. "Did Severus' mark change that night?"

"Sort of, it seems to have been a delayed reaction especially since it now has a lighting bolt integrated into it like my scar. I noticed that it stopped fading in and out on the train today," Harry admitted, eyes narrowed as he kept the Damphyr behind him and fought not to simply tell the other man they were mates before begging not to be rejected.

"I don't know what has changed to make you so protective of Severus but if we are to discover what happened I will need to look at his mark," Voldemort pointed out in sudden suspicion as to what might have happened.

"Sev?" Harry asked over his shoulder, eyes never leaving Voldemort.

"He's the only one who can remove it if you still intend to insist on such an action," Severus admitted. "It also might be wise to tell him about the... changes we have discovered since that night. He might be able to help."

"The question is if he's willing to help without back stabbing us or trying to kill us," Harry said with a low growl. Nagini had quietly snuck up behind the group of visitors and finally got a decent sense of the four.

"~Tom! I found your other pieces!~" Nagini said excitedly as she shot past them to climb up a startled Voldemort and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, ~What do you mean?~" Voldemort told them before asking Nagini his question.

"~The dark stork man and the living blood drinker smell like when I had one of your pieces! They have your other pieces the way I did!~" Nagini said with smug satisfaction, pleased that she had managed to find the missing parts of her human's soul. The jaw dropping shocked look that graced his features when he had deciphered his familiar's meaning gave the magical serpent more than enough time to rearrange her body so that she wouldn't hinder his movement.

"What did she mean? Why would Severus and I have pieces of you?" Harry asked warily, proving to the Death Eaters present that he could speak parseltongue and sending another rustle of murmurs through them.

"My promise of safety holds," Voldemort said as he drew his wand and cast a few spells at both Harry and Severus, ignoring the drawing of wands by the other group.

"What was that?" Harry demanded barely holding back from attacking the man, mate or no.

"A spell to confirm what Nagini told me. Congratulations I've figured out why I've been drawn to you and how much of an idiot I've been to try and kill you," Voldemort said bluntly as he mentally castigated himself as to his own stupidity.

"Meaning?" Harry asked tightly.

"Meaning that if Dumbledore is still bent on killing me he'll have to kill the two of you as well," Voldemort said mirthlessly. "One of my back up plans has apparently latched its self to the two of you while curing my insanity from the side effects of an earlier attempt. Undoing the magic isn't feasible even if you know exactly what happened to cause this."

Harry grimaced as he started cursing under his breath, knowing that neither he nor his anchor would be leaving the meeting afterwards to go about their business. There was no way in hell that Voldemort was going to let them walk away with pieces of him that helped to keep him alive, whatever they were.

"~Blood drinker, stop fighting the bond. My human will treat you well.~" Nagini scolded as she finished her visual examination of the duo.

"~I don't know what you're talking about.~" Harry denied instantly.

"~You can see the bond? You can talk?~" Severus asked in surprise, earning shocked looks from everyone there.

"~Now my Tom will have worthy mates!~" Nagini cackled as she slid back to the ground. "~My Tom's piece has become part of you and you will forever be a speaker.~"

"Well that's new," Harry muttered in English.

"What bond?" Voldemort asked seriously, watching Harry with a combination of intense curiosity and wariness.

"I became a Living Vampire that night. Severus is my anchor and you... you are my mate," Harry admitted with a grimace, still fighting with himself to keep control.

"And when did you realize this Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked sharply, her brogue bleeding through.

"When our eyes met as I tried to untangle myself from Severus. Sorry about that by the way, I always land badly with magical transport," Harry admitted sheepishly. "'Probably should have warned you."

"It would have helped," Severus said acidly as he mentally prepared himself for Voldemort rejecting Harry and the consequences of that rejection.

Voldemort mentally reviewed what he had learned and what he knew about vampires finding their mates. He was glad that Harry wouldn't die if he said no but he also wasn't keen about the distance that would immediately be needed as the smaller male claimed Severus, permanently breaking the mating bond with him. There was also the fact that the green-eyed menace was more protective of the spy than could be accounted for by a simple vampire-anchor bond.

"What else? You're too protective of him even for a vampire-anchor bond," Voldemort pointed out.

"I'm a Damphyr," Severus admitted softly from behind Harry. It took a moment for Voldemort to place the information and review the ramifications before he realized what it meant.

"Ah, yes, he has to keep you whether I say yes or not and it will be up to me if you become a slave or a second mate. Had he bound himself to anyone but a Damphyr they would have the option to walk away now that he's found his mate and resume their lives," Voldemort said thoughtfully. "There are almost no vampiric lines that offer a Damphyr safety and if I accept both of you then our bloodline will be one of them."

"My lord I would be more than pleased to take charge of Severus," Lucius said smugly, his eyes roaming lecherously over what he could see of the potions master. He was completely oblivious to the death glare that Harry was giving him. A Levicorpus to the back had Lucius hanging by his feet in mid-air and Harry fighting not to laugh as Severus enjoyed the use of his spell against his former friend.

"Lucius, threatening them while I consider if I'm willing to marry them is not the best course of action," Voldemort said in a bored tone while the blond struggled to reach the wand he had dropped upon being magically up ended and suspended.

"No more Crucios then?" Harry asked casually as he started to relax, not having been tortured or almost killed helped immensely.

"Oh I still use them but since my mind returned I've found that they simply don't work as well any more and that using something humiliating works well for minor infractions. I'm also less likely to kill one of them or turn their brains to mush on accident because I held it too long in my anger," Voldemort admitted. "If I accept then neither of you will ever be crucioed by me. Crucios are for minions not for mates."

"Good to know," Harry said affably, relaxing fractionally more at this more encouraging commentary.

"I may never be able to love either of you," Voldemort warned much to Nagini's displeasure.

"~Stop being scared and say yes. They will care for you and you will care for them.~" Nagini hissed in irritation at the waffling. Harry didn't say anything, knowing this had to be Voldemort's choice, just as who would be his anchor was his.

"I... yes," Voldemort said softly giving in after silently debating the matter with himself. Harry nodded his acceptance, hiding his relief as he led Severus over and they stood next to Voldemort symbolically accepting his acceptance and officially changing allegiance.

"Would you prefer to arrange a separate meeting to discuss our concerns or shall we address them now?" Minerva asked, breaking the quiet moment.

"You want neutrality and safety for the students?" Voldemort asked tiredly. Minerva nodded, agreeing with his statement. "Then you have it. Hogwarts is neutral ground provided Dumbledore is removed and all active combatants from either side are denied access to the school. I will not recruit any student before they graduate unless there are extenuating circumstances, at which point I will ask you to to help me solve the situation. Dumbledore is to be removed as Headmaster and someone who actually cares about the students, preferably one who is either neutral or dark oriented is to take his place. We can discuss any other specifics later and I am willing to file a magically binding contract to that effect with the ministry. Unless whoever asks for asylum at the school declares neutrality in the current conflict with a magically binding oath they are to be turned away. Anyone under the age of 17 at the time of petition is exempt from the oath and are classified as minors. We can revisit the minor details when we draw up the contract."

"You're being very agreeable," Minerva commented with narrowed eyes.

"I'm being sensible. The children are our future and always have been," Voldemort shot back with a snort, absently ending the spell holding up Lucius so that he crashed into the ground face first. "I just want them to be taught both sides of the matter, for them to have a better understanding of their magic and culture. That's all I've ever wanted aside from better care for orphans and mistreated muggleborns. The schism between pureblood and muggleborn is solved with education, mandatory classes on both muggle and wizarding culture that are regularly updated every ten years or so. The banning of dark magic is solved by a change in the laws and a better understanding of what dark magic actually is. I suspect that if you talked to your medi-witch that you'd find more than a dozen healing spells that have been banned in the last five years alone because some idiot classified them as dark."

"And the blood purity?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"Sadly that was a combination of needing support and my insanity getting out of hand," Voldemort admitted with a grimace. "We really can't afford to alienate the muggleborns since they bring in both fresh blood and fresh magic. I still haven't worked out how to integrate them properly but general education will help on both sides and allow us to blend better with the muggles as needed."

"My lord," Came the protests from the various Death Eaters prompting him to whirl around and snarl at them.

"Do you want still born children with only an occasional live one barely living a year? No? Then we need the fresh blood!" Voldemort spat, his disgust at their blindness clear.

"Say two weeks? That will give us enough time to close up the school for the summer and try to find the justification for removing Albus," Minerva offered even as she wondered if she could get the DA to come back and help.

"It should be enough time for me to sort out the details on my end for preliminary official talks and sorting out the basics of the contract. I will however expect everyone privy to this agreement to sign the final contract," Voldemort pointed out, as he turned back to the two teachers.

"Would you mind terribly if we discussed introducing new classes or integrating new material into our various lesson plans? Dumbledore refuses to let us teach anything that was made less than forty or fifty years ago," Filius asked finally moving from his observation and guard mode to active participation.

"Please do," Voldemort said firmly. "I think that's it for the moment. We'll be in touch."

"Tom? Please don't hurt them?" Minerva asked quietly as she met his gaze. Voldemort nodded slowly as if trying to decide what all her request implied even as he agreed to it. Satisfied for the moment and trusting Harry's decision with Severus as his back up, McGonagall and Flitwick apparated away.


	10. Bad Habits

Voldemort took a moment to dismiss the Death Eaters before taking the chance to study his probable husbands. He knew that his acceptance was half hearted but he honestly wasn't sure about these unexpected changes. He hated being blindsided even when the news was a good thing and managing a binding alliance with the very wizard who had been foretold to defeat him was a very good thing.

Nagini curled around his feet also studying them though she had thoughts of grandchildren gleefully running through her serpentine head. Harry's tense shifting brought her out of her daydream and caused her to really study the two wizards. Taking in the tense stances, the way that the dark stork man took his cues from the smaller male and the wariness they regarded her human with she rounded on Voldemort.

"~What did you do?! Never mind, fix it before you loose the first proper mates we've ever found!~" Nagini hissed with obvious displeasure at a suddenly disconcerted and embarrassed Voldemort.

"~Its not that simple dear heart.~" Voldemort admitted with a mumble.

"~The little blood drinker is fighting the bond, smells of both terror, lust, and hunger even as the dark stork man is obeying his cues! Do you want to loose your pieces and your mates?!~" Nagini shot back heatedly.

"~No, of course not.~" Voldemort told her irritably, more than a little concerned that Harry was even able to fight the bonding process much less succeed for more than the hour it had been since the start of the meeting.

"~Then fix it! Stubborn hatchling.~" Nagini hissed huffily. Harry and Severus watched the argument with a combination of wariness and slightly morbid fascination.

"~Not a hatchling!~" Voldemort shot back indignantly, strongly reminded of the fact that Nagini had practically raised him before his fall. She had also successfully tracked him down afterwards and found him in that Albanian forest as a wraith before she let him possess her to hopefully minimize his insanity.

"~Then stop acting like one!~" Nagini hissed harshly before whipping around him and pushing him towards the other two wizards. "~Fix it!~"

"I think we just met his mum," Harry whispered to Severus as they stared at Dark Lord and familiar dumbfoundedly.

"I have to agree," Severus admitted warily, wondering if he was about to become a slave, lunch for Nagini, or be crucioed for something.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Voldemort asked lamely, not really used to asking someone out despite all his charm and people skills developed over decades.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Harry asked incredulously. Voldemort just shrugged awkwardly, not really sure how to answer that.

"~Impossible hatchling.~" Nagini said despairingly as she gazed towards the sky before returning her attention to the three wizards. "~Repeat after me: I am sorry for whatever I did. Would you like to join me for a meal?~"

"~I don't think that will work.~" Voldemort said with a sigh.

"~Well, figure something out they're hungry.~" Nagini ordered, pleased with herself for calming the terror reaction she had sensed earlier especially since she got to embarrass her wizard at the same time.

"See if you can remove Severus' mark then we'll talk," Harry told him suspiciously, allowing the other man to approach while still hovering over his anchor and fighting not to either kneel for Voldemort or pounce on him to snog him senseless. He was suddenly missing the fading fear since it was harder not to do something sappy or embarrassing, like start trying to forcefully strip his mate.

Voldemort approached carefully even as he hid the sudden hope of actually getting along with the other two as equals. A careful examination of the Damphyr's Dark Mark told him he wouldn't be able to remove it entirely. The piece of his soul had latched onto the magic of the mark and used it as an in to anchor faster and more safely to Severus than any other horcrux he had ever knowingly made. Voldemort hypothesized that it had something to do with the container having a soul of his own and allowed Severus to instinctively stabilize the fragment now embedded in his arm.

"I can remove some of the more harmful aspects of the mark but some of it has interwoven so tightly with what the lighting bolt represents, such as the parseltongue ability, that its impossible to remove without killing him," Voldemort told them. "Even if we managed to kill and revive Severus some of the magic will remain. Nagini was correct, he will always be a speaker now that the trait has integrated and activated."

"Well, at least if I ever run into another murderous basilisk someone else can hear it and tell me I'm not crazy," Harry muttered under his breath, earning looks of confusion from the other two as he addressed the mark problem properly. "Please remove what you can. The thought of you controlling both sources of my sanity is honestly a bit worrying with how we've met in the past."

Voldemort could reluctantly understand that and set about unweaving what parts of the mark that he could. First he removed the mark's ability to kill the bearer, skillfully avoiding the various booby traps he had included as a mental exercise to stave off the boredom in class. The next part that disappeared under the skillful direction of his magic was the ability to cause pain, switching the burning sensation to a light tingling in case he needed to call or track the other wizard. He didn't bother to remove the apparation guide in case they ever needed it in an emergency. The final and trickiest part was the dissolution of the oath of loyalty given in good faith. By the time he was done Voldemort was soaked with sweat, falling over from exhaustion, and there was almost nothing left of the original enchantment leaving only a lighting bolt and a much happier animated snake.

"~This is a good gift for your mates.~" Nagini said approvingly as they lowered the exhausted and vulnerable ruby-eyed wizard to the ground.

"Something I wondered, how are you dealing with the need to drink blood?" Voldemort asked tiredly.

"I don't need that much. I honestly need more of those weird fruits that I keep dreaming about. As long as I have them, plenty of meat cooked rare, and a small mouthful of Severus' blood about once a week to stave off the hunger and general weakness," Harry admitted, refusing to look at his suddenly irate anchor.

"And why, pray tell, have you been waiting to drink for ten or twelve days at a time for the last month?" Severus demanded, more than a bit upset. "You told me that you needed less now that that the transformation seemed finished. Risking your health like that and putting the rest of the school at risk from possible blood lust was inexcusable!"

"I'm used to not getting enough and muggles can only loose about 20mL a day without eventually having problems," Harry informed him almost offhandedly even as he refused to look either of them in the eye.

"Wizards can loose five or six times that safely in a day, more with blood replenishing potions. Our magic helps our body realize that we need the additional blood and boosts the blood production." Voldemort told him, disapproval at his self treatment clear. "A mouthful of blood a day shouldn't be any problem."

"I've got pretty good control and I still get plenty of other food," Harry pointed out logically. "Besides we both had stuff to do and why would anyone have wanted me to ask for blood every single day even if it was safe to take it?"

"This has something to do with yelling at 'Tuny and those two fat lards before we came to the meeting," Severus growled out. "Perhaps I shouldn't have tried so hard to be nice to her as a child."

"What fat lards? Who is 'Tuny?" Voldemort asked softly, finally rested enough to pull himself into a sitting position only to note that Harry still wouldn't look at them.

"It was just my relatives. It was nothing," Harry said, doing his best to shrug it off only to rear back in startlement as Severus thrust his uncovered wrist in front of the small vampire's face.

"Drink," Severus demanded, his tone brooking no argument.

"No, I'll not put you at risk," Harry said firmly, trying to back away only to discover that Voldemort had his wrist and Nagini had coiled around the trio.

"What risk? I am your anchor. My blood helps keep you stable and healthy. Now, drink!" Severus insisted even as Harry tried to weakly pull away.

"This is inexcusable," Voldemort growled as he kept Harry with them. "I will not have you starving yourself even if you reject me!"

The word reject had Harry stilling almost immediately as he stared at both of them wide eyed and pupils blown.

"I'm not rejecting you," Harry said softly.

"You're acting like you'd rather die than be bound to us," Severus said harshly, more than a hint of despair in his voice.

Harry took one look at their faces and realized he'd unintentionally hurt both of them. With a sigh the transformed teen opened his mouth and let his fangs drop before he gently inserted them into the wrist that was steadily held to his mouth and began to drink. By the time he'd hit his fifth ravenous mouthful of blood they were wrapped around him, cradling him protectively as he fed. Sated by the seventh mouthful he carefully withdrew his fangs from Severus' wrist and licked it clean, healing the wound only to slump over tiredly.

"No wonder you didn't jump me the moment you realized who.. what I was to you," Voldemort muttered darkly. "You wont be pulling such an idiotic stunt again if I can help it."

"He's been taking care of me but I hadn't realized that he was neglecting his own health," Severus admitted softly as they both considered the sleepy vampire wedged firmly between them on the forest green blanket one of them had transfigured underneath them at some point.

"You'll need a blood replenishing potion," Voldemort pointed out softly. "And we can't afford to let him skip a day for a while if he was this bad. He can drink from me when he wakes and we can ask him how he got around the medi-witch with this dangerous stunt."

"I have seen past my blinders once he claimed me and found things more troublesome than I had thought possible," Severus said softly. "If we can not reassure him he will fight the bonding until it kills him and, as you've seen, if it risks us he might relent. He promised me that as long as he lives I would not be a slave, though we both knew that decision lay primarily with his mate... with you. He doesn't yet realize that I can't walk away nor is it likely that I will out live him unless another vampire rips me from him to live barely a half life in slavery that comes with such a transfer."

"Hypothetically, if I manage to reject him, providing I chose such a course, would you be able to piece him back together?" Voldemort asked in obvious worry only for Nagini to smack him with her tail and glare at him for even thinking of rejecting them.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out," Severus admitted, absently soothing the restlessness of the now sleeping little vampire still sandwiched between them.

Twenty minutes of thoughtful silence later Harry woke with a quiet mewl as his belly rumbled once again. Voldemort tried to hid his small smile even as he offered the cute sleepy eyed vampire curled up in his lap his wrist before Severus could offer his own. Harry sniffed sleepily at the new scent before dropping his fangs and sucking away the blood that welled from the wound, looking for all the world like a puppy or baby teething on a favorite toy. Voldemort could practically feel his heart melting and realized it was already to late to try rejecting them, they were already his.

"Little menace has already destroyed my defenses," Voldemort muttered almost fondly as Severus released a relieved sigh at hearing this. "You both need better wardrobes and I have no doubt that we'll all fight at one time or another but I wont treat you like a slave. You've never really been minion material any way."

"Thank you," Severus said honestly as he finally relaxed.

"Let's go home, we can discuss particulars once we've gotten our little menace healthy again," Voldemort said with wry amusement, standing up with a still half asleep Harry absently sucking on his wrist while cradled in his arms. Severus undid the blanket's transfiguration as Nagini wrapped herself snugly around her wizard's leg leaving the tall man to grab hold of the Dark Lord's arm before he apparated them all away.


	11. Supper With The Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid sulfur headache, no matter how useful it was in breaking the writers block it hurt far too much to be of future use.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived in the entrance hall of one of the many random manors that Voldemort owned. The dark wood paneling and gleaming surfaces with rich tapestries told Severus that the staff, be they house elves or something else, took great care of the place. He wasn't given a chance to look around properly since almost the moment they landed Voldemort was moving again, down a hall and up a short flight of stairs only to enter a large room. The room was covered in bookshelves and books but it wasn't their final destination as Voldemort paid it no mind only crossing the room to a niche that turned out to be yet another short hallway hidden by an illusion.

The hidden hallway ended at a heavy oaken door carved with vines, trees, and forest life that opened to Voldemort's touch and a short burst of magic. The sitting room behind the door was cozy and already had a roaring fire in the giant fireplace along with a tray of refreshments set out on the coffee table. The delicate silver tray and service sat on a heavy yet simple dark cherry wood coffee table in front of a burgundy sofa with matching wingback chairs to either side, all facing the fire place. Voldemort easily moved to the sofa with Harry still in his arms as Nagini finally slid down to the floor to curl up at his feet as Harry continued his exhausted nap in the other man's lap. Severus stood off to one side, uncertain as to what he was supposed to do.

"Sit, and tell me about our little menace. You say that your past impressions have been inaccurate, tell me of the discrepancies you've discovered," Voldemort ordered softly, indicating one of the wingback chairs.

"The largest one that has jumped out at me is that there are indications I somehow missed that he is or was abused," Severus admitted bluntly, knowing it was a sore subject for both of them even as he watched Voldemort immediately tense, unconsciously clutching Harry closer. "I had apparently deluded myself into thinking that his defensiveness was arrogance or was caused by his own recklessness which led to the various dangerous situations he has dealt with over the years. This was not the case. His position was confirmed when he verbally attacked his relatives shortly before the meeting, with liberal hints that littered his answers when he submitted to questioning under veritaserum, which he willingly submitted to at the time. He is highly protective of me and of those he considers his and has repeatedly promised me that I will not be a slave despite being submissive to him."

"Then placing the two of you in a separate room until you've become more comfortable with me is going to be out of the question," Voldemort rumbled thoughtfully. "It also explains why he fought the bond so much and that he had to feed from you before he was willing to take my blood. Starving himself like that was dangerous and utterly unnecessary and I expect you to help me keep him from trying it again. Hopefully we can teach him that he is worth all of the trouble that he causes since I very much doubt that he believes it himself. Perhaps he would be willing to help punish the people that hurt him?"

"The most violent I've seen him is when he's protecting someone else," Severus pointed out quietly. "He also admitted that the hat wanted him in Slytherin as well as that Black and the Weasleys officially adopted him recently. The adoption at least is likely the reason that he allowed them to bully him into taking the Veritaserum despite only being willing to let me administer it and literally sitting in my lap during the entire questioning. He seems completely oblivious to any injuries he incurs to his own body or mind as long as whoever he is protecting is safe or otherwise achieves his goal, such as during a Quidditch match."

"We'll have to do something about that," Voldemort muttered before shifting the subject. "You said something about his relatives? Tell me about what happened."

"They were waiting on the muggle side of the barrier for him and their reactions along with the resulting argument were abominable," Severus admitted. "The three of us were to shocked to do anything but watch as he made it clear that he's never returning to them again, that there are people who actually want him, and that their treatment of him was inexcusable. I have no doubt that had the discussion been held privately his uncle and cousin would have resorted to physical violence."

"Then Bella might just enjoy her new toys," Voldemort growled darkly, utterly furious at the treatment his mate had received.

Voldemort was distracted by the sound of a magical clock chiming the supper hour as their tea disappeared to be replaced by a groaningly full coffee table of food with a small stack of plates, three goblets, and sets of silverware. Grumbling a bit over the actions of the house elves he shifted Harry's sleeping form to lean against him before each older wizard took a set of dishes and served themselves. Absently brushing Harry's bangs away from his forehead and brushing the scar earned a mewl from Harry and a quiet gasping groan from Severus. Looking between his guests with interest Voldemort did it again and noticed them both squirming with quiet panting and mewls of pleasure. With an evil triumphant smirk he pressed firmly on Harry's scar and spiked his magic into the mark, enjoying the sound of both of them coming, leaving a wet spot on their pants.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this," Voldemort said with evil relish as Severus slumped into his chair panting, accidentally dumping his plate to the floor next to his chair. An idle wave of his wand had the mess on both his mates and the floor cleaned up as Voldemort set his own plate carefully back on the small table before sinking back into the couch with Nagini snickering at his feet.

Harry, dragged into a half awake state by his climax groggily pushed himself up into a sitting position as he realized that he didn't recognize where they were. He gave a little yelp as he was dragged back into Voldemort's lap to be petted and cuddled, much to the green-eyed vampire's hidden pleasure. Twenty minutes later Severus had pulled himself together, retrieved and magically cleaned his dumped plate before serving himself some more food while making up Harry's plate. His hesitation as to what to do with it had Voldemort silently demanding the smaller wizard's plate before, with an evil grin, he started to hand feed the annoyed vampire.

"I'm not a baby!" Harry protested between bites, not really trying to get away or even struggle in his mate's grip.

"No, you're my submissive mate and I will feed you if I feel like it," Voldemort countered with an evil chuckle, already plotting how to use what he had discovered within the last several hours.

"He's dominant to me," Severus pointed out softly, his cheeks bright red at what had just happened as he took a bite of his food. Voldemort gave a low laugh of amusement as he realized he'd gotten two lovers in one fell swoop that would enjoy him being in charge in the bedroom but were stubborn enough not to be complete doormats. Perfect.

"So the lighting bolts mark where my soul pieces are and they can be used to cause either pleasure or pain," Voldemort said thoughtfully before glancing at Harry to check why he was refusing the latest bite of food which turned out to be some cooked carrots.

"His transformation changed some of his dietary needs and he can only stomach certain foods in small quantities or with special preparation," Severus offered, realizing what had happened. "I'm afraid that carrots are a bit difficult for him to consume. If he's already eaten two small bites of them that's his limit for the day, no matter how much he enjoys the crunch of them when they are fresh. We discovered the hard way that consuming too much of certain plant types makes him very ill. Though almost everything in the diet of a Phoenix is in his as well, which I put down to a combination of his breaking reality routinely and the Phoenix tears in his blood. He also, predictably considering his vampiric state, can eat very rare meat and has a fondness for anything heavy in iron."

"Ah, that makes sense. Can he eat potatoes?" Voldemort asked, considering what else was on either of their plates that he might feed his little mate.

"I'm right here," Harry said grumpily. "And yes. Which is weird since I went from mild dislike to loving them provided they're mashed or fried in some way. They also don't have a lot of iron. Can't have anything with pumpkin, or any kind of squash in it. I can have just about any meat or seafood. Its mostly plants I have problems with. We're still finding more that I can and can't eat but some of my reactions were... scary."

"I'll keep that in mind," Voldemort said solemnly before feeding him a piece of meat dripping with juices that had Harry moaning in delight. Severus, feeling left out, focused on his own food until Harry resurfaced from his perfectly seasoned rare cut of beef and noticed the signs of his withdrawal.

"Not again. Severus, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not getting rid of you? That I'm not going to mistreat you?!" Harry growled, carefully sliding out of Voldemort's lap to stalk over to his anchor and glare at him.

"You've found your mate, I understand," Severus said, hiding behind a curtain of his hair as he played with his food. Voldemort put their plates aside as a precaution while he watched them interact.

"Clearly you don't," Voldemort said calmly, cutting off Harry's furious reply as he stood up and gracefully moved behind the potions master, making the dour man tense as he forced himself not to track him with eyes and body.

"I would be obliged if you would elaborate, my lord," Severus asked almost plaintively as he tightly shut his eyes, dreading what he might see or what might happen to his heart if he opened them. A dark chuckle from far to close to his left ear had him opening his eyes in surprise almost the exact moment that Voldemort's hand landed on his left forearm and the horcrux underneath his skin. Pleasurable lighting danced along his arm as the Dark Lord flexed his magic, dragging a groan out of Severus.

"You should have trusted our little vampire, now we get to punish you for your lack of faith," Voldemort told them both before banishing Severus' plate to the overfull coffee table and drawing both of them reluctantly along with him into another room, which turned out to be his bedroom. "Lets see, Severus needs to be punished for thinking once I'd found you I would simply toss him aside and Harry needs to be punished for practically starving himself before our meeting. I think trapping you on the bed for the night like little children will be enough for the moment. As our relationship grows the punishments and rewards will change."

Harry finally stopped fighting with himself as he watched Voldemort cast the spells that would keep them on the bed and allowed himself to sink to his knees. He refused to allow himself to sit at Voldemort's feet but did permit himself the luxury of pulling Severus down next to him to cuddle with. Voldemort, noting this, decided he didn't like them on the floor as if they were groveling. He bent down and scooped Harry up with a squeak from the smaller male before dumping him onto the oversized canopy bed only to turn around and pull Severus over to the bed and dump him upon it as well.

"Mine," Voldemort said smugly as he watched them untangle themselves from each other, trapped on the bed and subsequently unable to fall off the bed by accident. Nagini laughed from where she had settled near the fireplace in her perfectly positioned and protected warm bed.

"What about desert?" Harry asked plaintively after successfully untangling himself from a shocked and slightly disgruntled Severus.

"I don't want to over tax your system and you already drank eight or nine mouthfuls of blood tonight but if you're still hungry I can ask one of the elves to bring you both a bowl of broth and a cup of hot chocolate," Voldemort offered, still smug over his victory of getting them in to his bed and keeping them there, at least for the night.

"He ate more than half a plate of real food, while he has been eating actual food it was still more than I've seen him eat in times past even before the transformation," Severus pointed out, earning a frown of concern from Voldemort.

"Yes, I remember what he said before about being used to not getting enough," Voldemort said disapprovingly. "Its something that someone is going to get punished over."

"Please don't," Harry protested, looking more than a little alarmed.

"We can discuss it more in the morning," Voldemort said firmly. "We've all had a long day and need to rest. We can have the difficult discussion over who harmed you and what to do about them in the morning. Make no mistake they will be punished just as you will be punished if you did not seek help or put yourself needlessly at risk."

"I..." Harry stuttered, looking lost even as Severus pulled him backwards into a protective, comforting hug.

"Let us take care of you, let us listen and help you," Severus suggested, his rich baritone sending a shiver of delight down Harry's spine even as it coaxed Voldemort closer so that he climbed into the bed and wrapped both of them in another layer of warmth and comfort.

Harry broke down as his entire life poured from his lips while he clung to his mates, this last offer of longed for comfort finally being too much after such a stressful day. By the time he was done his tale and sleeping in their arms, completely emotionally exhausted both men were trying to keep their fury and protectiveness in check. Cuddling the small vampire close they slid under the blankets to the virulent hissing of dire threats by an enraged Nagini as they focused on taking care of the smallest of them.

"His life has been worse than mine yet he still opens himself up in an effort to do better and protect those close to him," Severus said in wonder, cuddling close to Voldemort even as he was firmly wrapped around Harry.

"One of the many reasons that I'm keeping both of you," Voldemort agreed tiredly. "I will find some way of repaying his relatives for their lack of concern and this Umbridge woman for torturing my mate, once I find wherever the Aurors have stashed her. Dumbledore's negligence has shaped all three of us and he will eventually pay for it but for the moment he is out of reach. Though I would pay dearly to see the look on his face when he discovers that he is forever banished from our beloved Hogwarts. He has miss used the school as his main base of operations for too long and put the children at risk."

"Do you wish me to leave?" Severus asked hesitantly, worried that he would be not only sent away but sent back to spy once more with all of the risks involved.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. Harry is far to attached to you for all that he hasn't taken you. If the two of you had been intimate it might be more understandable but our little menace has forged a bond with you that is only barely short of how strong our own bond will grow. Rejecting you now would be rejecting him and I am not willing to once more go searching for a wife, it was a nightmare before and it would be a nightmare again," Voldemort said amusement dancing in his voice and relaxed mirth dancing in his ruby eyes as he gripped the obsidian eyed male even more tightly, drawing him further into the bundle of cuddling they had formed. "No, my dear Severus I'm afraid that you're stuck with two possessive lovers who will fight viciously to keep you. Even if you hadn't been a Damphyr we're far to attached to you to let you go now."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and greatfully snuggled back into Voldemort's grip, glad he hadn't gotten far and that his insecurities hadn't ruined it for him. Less than an hour later Morpheus drew the remaining occupants of the room into his realm of dreams and fanciful possibilities.


	12. Burn the Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore really shouldn't have pissed off the castle. *cackle*  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke, warm, comfortable, more well rested than he could ever remember, and in serious need of the bathroom. Grumbling he shoved at the arms keeping him trapped on the bed before sleepily moving to the edge of the bed, intending to tumble/stumble away from it into the bathroom. Instead he was stopped mid-fall/step by the spell keeping on the bed. In an almost zombie like fashion he kept trying to get out of the bed until his excessive movements woke his companions.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Severus asked in a voice horse with sleep, irritation clear.

"S'rry, need the lou," Harry mumbled as he once more tried to get out of bed only to wake up a bit more at Nagini's loud hissy laughter.

"~Tom, you forgot about something.~" Nagini teased, earning a glare that was softened by sleep from her wizard as he felt around under his pillow for his wand. Finding it he used a medical spell on the three of them that made a bathroom trip unnecessary before pulling Harry and Severus back under the blankets again. His attempt to both cuddle some more and get an hour's worth of sleep failed though when his magical clock made a buzzing sound like a muggle clock alarm telling him it was time to get up.

"Don' wanna," Voldemort grumbled like a small child.

"~Then you should have spelled the clock to account for your mates.~" Nagini pointed out with a snigger, just as a sooty ball of white and grey feathers shot out of the fireplace making an unholy racket. All three of them were suddenly wide awake and looking around for whatever was causing the noise.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked in disbelief, finally recognizing his faithful owl as she landed on top of the wardrobe desperately trying to get the soot off.

"Didn't you tell your owl to stay at the school?" Severus asked doubtfully as he observed the mess of soot and loose feathers that was attempting to cover the sturdy oak wardrobe.

"Yeah, I don't understand. I was just at the school yesterday," Harry said in complete bewilderment. "She knew I wasn't sure where I was going to stay for the summer or if it would be safe to take her with me."

"Then that is, perhaps, your answer. If you have a strong enough familiar bond with her she would know you have a new residence and that it was safe for her to come find you," Severus pointed out. "She must be truly devoted to you if she set out the moment that the magic told her it was safe to do so and gave her a direction. Of course Minerva or Filius could have just as easily sent her with a letter but I don't see one."

Voldemort sighed heavily and forced himself out of bed as both Severus and Harry tried to follow, coming up short against the spell.

"You were serious about not letting us out of the bed," Harry said in resignation, earning a low chuckle of amusement from his ruby eyed mate.

"Of course I was serious," Voldemort told him as he cautiously approached the owl, conjuring her a perch so that she didn't have to stay on top of the wardrobe. Hedwig fluffed up and hooted at him before deigning to use the perch. She looked around at the room and nodded as if giving her approval before hooting demandingly at Voldemort. He just chuckled again and conjured attached water and food bowls for the branch-like perch, filling the water bowl to the brim.

"~Can I eat the featherball?~" Nagini asked in interest, earning an indignant hoot from Hedwig and a strong "No!" from Harry.

"~You know better. If you want to chase a bird there are some in the garden.~" Voldemort scolded with a chuckle. Nagini some how gave him a deadpan look and settled back into her coils enjoying the warmth of the fire that the house elves had tended to less than an hour ago. 

Before much else could happen all three of them jerked simultaneously, feeling a surge of magic warning them about something. Severus recognized it as a warning from the school wards as one of the Heads of House but was unsure why the other two felt it. The only reason he could come up with was Voldemort's connection as a founder's heir through the Slytherin bloodline and if Harry also had the blood of a founder in his veins. Determining which of the founders Harry was related to would have to come later as Severus automatically tried to get out of the bed and go check the wards at the school. Hitting the spell again reminded him he wasn't on school grounds nor in any position to go check on the disturbance.

Voldemort managed to climb onto the bed just as the magic dragged their minds out of their body and into the stones of the school. His attempt to check on his mates, ignoring his own condition, left behind a worried Nagini to try and wake them as their minds tumbled away from their bodies. The trio of wizards felt a comforting warmth as they were gently drawn from their bodies only to find themselves looking out of the stones of the entrance hall. They could feel the school around them as if each stone, window, portrait, and door were a part of their bodies. They had barely adjusted to the strange sensation before they felt a ringing bong go through what should have been their bones and instantly knew someone had attacked the wards.

A sense of amusement flowed through them, clearly coming from the castle as a whole. They easily felt the gentle releasing of the wards as if there had simply been a delay in confirming something when the castle allowed the apparent attacker entrance to the grounds. Fifteen minutes later they watched in shock as a scowling Albus Dumbledore stalked through the main doors. A command to _**watch**_ resonated through their very souls moments before the first statue in the entry hall came to life and politely barred the way further into the castle. Dumbledore came to an abrupt halt, staring in priceless dumbfounded incredulity giving all a laugh even as they knew it wasn't anywhere near the end of the issue.

"I'm the Headmaster, this shouldn't be happening," Dumbledore muttered with a frown as he pulled his wand, just in case.

"You are no longer Headmaster. An heir has brought a complaint against you and demanded your removal," The statue told him politely, the magic snapping and snarling as his link to the wards ripped from the old man. The pain was obvious on Dumbledore's face as the magic took its toll for his apparent betrayal. The sense of all three watchers going " _WHAT?!_ " within her walls was priceless for the castle despite her amusement being tinged in melancholy on their behalf for the knowledge lost over the centuries.

"What complaint? Why would that remove me as the Headmaster? What heir?" Dumbledore wheezed out his demand as he forced himself back into a standing position and tried to appear unaffected.

"The castle monitors a number of things, including the validity of the complaints made by the heirs against staff members. This prevents frivolous complaints and grudges from immediately interfering with the staff members and their duties to the rest of the school. The castle has logged more than twenty valid offenses made by you specifically against both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin heirs. Only the Slytherin heir has issued a complaint and a recent demand for your removal as a staff member. While valid the complaints may still be resolved accompanying reinstatement under certain conditions," The statue offered blank faced as the castle gave the three mates a sense that she was leading him on for their entertainment.

"How might I resolve the complaint and what conditions?" Dumbledore asked warily, mentally berating himself for not tearing out all of the older wards and protections to install new ones the moment he had become the Headmaster. Sometimes he really hated not having complete control over the wards and magics in the school.

"Condition set one: Retraction of the complaint and demand of removal by issuer of complaint, confirmed by complainant's magic. Condition set two: offender is escorted through the school to one of three places to offer testimony and receive magical judgement. Condition set three: a member of each founder's bloodline vouches for offender, which allows for partial reinstatement with automatic review within five years. Condition set four: situation is overridden due to necessity by the heads of each founder's line or Heads of House as authorized stand-ins. Condition set five: oath issued by offender on their magic to innocence or, if guilt is admitted that the offender will not repeat the offense except in defense of the school with oath witnessed by all current staff and recent graduates. Condition set six: offender and condition of active war or combat is vouched for by an heir of the founders, suspending judgement until the end of the conflict and deactivation of war time defenses," The statue told him almost smugly.

"Well most of those are out. The easiest would be to temporarily retrieve young Harry to vouch for me as the heir of Gryffindor and to the fact that we are at war," Dumbledore muttered thoughtfully, shocking the three watchers as the castle laughed silently throughout her every wall, stone, and foundation. He whirled around as the main doors slammed shut behind him, locking him into the castle.

"Access to heirs forbidden. Three counts of attempted murder of an heir confirmed. Multiple counts of attempted control of an heir confirmed. Multiple counts of intentional harm towards an heir confirmed. Multiple counts of recklessness with student lives confirmed. Thank you for cooperating with your own destruction, have a nice day!" The statue told him cheerfully as the remaining statues came to life and started attacking him.

The three mates felt a nearly invisible strand of magic lightly detach from Dumbledore. This gave them the sense that the castle had been monitoring the old man's mind the entire time and had finished correlating the data it had gathered on him over the years to pass judgement. They also had the sense that the castle had been wanting to do this to Dumbledore for _years_.

Dumbledore fought valiantly against the statue army that the castle was using to play with him until he got blindsided by a stone arrow from an archer that was stored near the ceiling, knocking him out. The castle enjoyed the mental applause her audience gave her before giving off a sense of mischief and instructing the statues to prank the former Headmaster. They stripped him down to his pink and purple striped boxers, tearing his periwinkle robes with robin egg blue twinkling stars into strips and proceeded to hog tie him. The castle made sure that he sported a periwinkle bow atop his head that effectively both gagged him and tied his jaw shut. Next she used a surge of magic to dump him in the Ministry atrium with a note about his dismissal and all of his belongings from his rooms materializing above him in 10 second intervals, slowly burying him.

The castle's next target was her captive audience as she magically cuddled them close and silently expressed her joy that they had found each other. She sent them off with an admonishment to stay safe, behave, and visit her often. They woke back in Voldemort's bedroom feeling warm and content as they were subjected to a scolding about not scaring her by Nagini.


	13. Morning, Medical, and Acid Bound Quills

"~We're fine Nagini.~" Voldemort hissed irritably, having listened to his familiar's tirade about not scaring her for the last fifteen minutes before finally getting fed up. "~We understand that you were worried but Hogwarts wanted us to see something and we had no control over the ancient magics the school invoked.~"

"~No control, he says. We're fine, he says.~" Nagini hissed furiously as Hedwig occasionally hooted her agreement, giving them looks of disappointment and worry to match Nagini's. "~Do you know how scared I was? I was about to try using one of your trinkets to get a minion or a big eyed floppy eared creature to take you to the house of healers you told me about! You wouldn't wake up! Even the featherball tried to help! It clearly has more sense than all three of you.~"

"~Nagini...~" Voldemort started pleadingly only to be cut off before he could say anything else.

"~No! First we discover that the little one has been hurt badly then you all fall down and sleep so I can't wake you! Its bad enough that you insist on sleeping in that giant overly soft nest that is impossible to strike an enemy from.~" Nagini said furiously with Hedwig hooting punctuation and agreement. "~You will call the big eyed floppy eared ones and tell them that you need a healing minion to check all three of you, then you are staying in your sleeping nest for the day!~"

"~Yes, Nagini.~" Voldemort said meekly, not wanting to piss off his mother/familiar further yet determined to simply sneak out of bed and get some work done once she was either out of the room or asleep.

"~You were so excited about your new mates you did not even make sure they had sleeping skins and colorful day skins to wear today.~" Nagini pointed out finally calming down now that he wasn't arguing with her any more and that it was obvious they were safe.

"Skins?" Harry asked curiously, enjoying Voldemort's sudden blush of embarrassment.

"I think she means clothes," Severus translated with a smirk over Voldemort's predicament despite still being trapped on the bed while warily eyeing the upset soot covered owl out of the corner of his eye.

"I am not lifting your punishment simply because I have been similarly confined," Voldemort pointed out snippily as he obeyed Nagini's demands and sent for both breakfast and one of his Death Eaters that was a certified healer using a house elf as his messenger. The marked healer arrived promptly and listened attentively as Voldemort reluctantly explained what happened, including the fact that they were speaking to her about it at the insistence of the familiars and under protest.

"My lord, as you know familiars are valuable as companions, confidantes, and helpers. Their most important function is often as someone close enough to be fully trusted yet recognize the dangers of whatever we are doing before helping to mitigate whatever damage we may do to ourselves. If your familiar and the owl, who is also clearly a familiar, are worried over what might have happened then an examination is not only wise but probably desperately necessary. The day of bed rest also would not go amiss with how hard you have been working. Let me examine you then you can spend a restful day in bed with your new mates. I will even wait two weeks before warning the other women that you've finally found your matches to hold them off from planning the wedding they will insist on having," The Death Eater offered in stern amusement. Her mirth only grew as Voldemort made theatrical groans and Nagini started insisting on knowing what a wedding was as Hedwig hooted proudly over her Harry-hatchling finding two mates.

"Please don't tell Narcissa first," Severus put in quickly, he might be on the outs with Lucius but he would never willingly cross Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

"And risk facing her at wand point? I am hardly suicidal Master Severus. Though I can promise to reveal it to her in the first group to reduce her displeasure at not hearing it from you," She shot back.

"Or you could simply tell her that Lucius knew of the possibility and blatantly tried to take Severus for himself," Harry pointed out in disgust as he pulled the man in question half into his lap before running his hand through the silky black locks soothingly. He didn't know if it was just what Lucius had been implying at the meeting or if the treatment he'd seen had been something on going but Harry would be damned before he let that worm near their Severus again.

"Are you perhaps hoping that the Lady Malfoy will bring her husband to heel?" Voldemort asked with a snort of amusement, even as his eyes glittered dangerously at the possible threat to one of his mates.

"If she can't he will be the first person I feed from that I will have no qualms about drinking dry," Harry informed his dominant with a low growl of fury as Severus did his best to curl up next to and in the very obvious protection of the two of them.

"Tsk, tsk, that's no way to treat your food," The healer scolded, clearly amused at their plans for one Lucius Malfoy and more than sympathetic. "Now, I need to know your medical history as best as you can recall so that I can compare it to the history spell I will cast as a normal part of the examination. Since both Potions Master Snape and My lord's files need to be updated and checked for tampering that includes the two of them. Would my lord like to decide who goes first? Or shall I assign priority?"

Noticing both of his new mates' obvious discomfort Voldemort opted to be examined first, reciting the various injuries and treatments he had received over the years as far back as he could remember. Before he was even half way through the monotone recitation two warm bodies, one larger and one smaller had latched onto him cocooning him as best they could as they attempted to shield him from his obvious emotional pain. Both of them were horrified to discover that he had been subjected to multiple exorcisms during his time at the orphanage and sadly understanding when they heard he had been punished for defending himself on more than one occasion. 

The fact that Voldemort sported more injuries and illness from his difficult childhood than what he had gained from his time on the battle field had them both cuddling closer and fighting the urge to be sick before finding his childhood caretakers for a _talk_. Severus' tale of injuries was nearly as horrifying to Harry making him fiercely glad that Tobias Snape was dead and that Voldemort was no longer insane. This also had the added benefit of helping Harry to understand their protective and possessive traits better, marking them as a near perfect match for him. By the end of the review even the healer was heart sick at how the three had been treated over the years, finally understanding why the duty of routinely reviewing their histories was rotated between the upper ranked healers.

"If I had not given my healers oath..." She seethed, noting down their extensive verbal histories on a special blank piece of parchment to be compared to the spell generated one that took but a swish of her wand to generate. As she watched the spell generated histories automatically compare with her notes she became sick to her core as she realized that the men in front of her should be dead if not for their large magical cores having kept them alive. Since she had used both the new and the old spells to check them they managed to catch some untreated long term damage that explained why both familiars had been so frantic. Yet the mental trip to Hogwarts had done them some good as their cores already showed signs of having healed most of the way in the last several hours. Had she been called even a few hours later there would have been no sign of the original damage to notice.

"There was damage to your magical cores that never healed. The fact that its healing now is astonishing and easily justifies strict bed rest for the next week for all three of you," She told them frankly. "However, since we aren't sure where the damage came from originally nor what catalyst restarted the healing I will be by daily to check on you, possibly more often. Depending on your progress when I next check I will allow you light activity and release from being trapped in bed. I suspect that the way you've comforted each other since I arrived has actually helped you heal emotionally if not physically or magically. Continue to comfort one another and if your healing continues to progress at this rate by lunch time you shouldn't need any potions or treatment aside from rest."

"Thank you," Harry said politely from the middle of their cuddle pile. It was Nagini who showed her out of the room, smug in the fact that she and Hedwig had been right about them not only needing to be checked but also needing bed rest. Bed rest they used to come to terms with not only what they had learned through the emotionally grueling medical exam but the quiet conversation that rose and fell throughout the rest of the day as they cuddled. The arrival of the Evening Prophet shattered the quiet atmosphere and brought smiles to their faces.

>   
>  _**Albus Dumbledore: Gift Wrapped Traitor?** _
> 
> My dear readers it grieves me to inform you that I have discovered something heinous about the dearly beloved former Headmaster. Yes my dears you read that right _former_ Headmaster, for the magical castle and school that is Hogwarts has declared him unfit to be a member of the staff in any capacity. How did this come about you might ask? I must truthfully tell you that I do not know for while I was the one to discover the venerated wizard gift wrapped and gagged in shredded robes which, from the color, appeared to be his own I was unable to glimpse the contents of the evidence that accompanied him. Though the Aurors quickly took possession of the compiled evidence file I was able to catch sight of the summary dismissal in the form of a letter to the Ministry.
> 
> I fear I must sadly inform you, my dear readers, of the fact that you have entrusted your children to a man who has willfully put them in danger and attempted to _murder_ an heir of a Hogwarts Founder! Which hidden heir he took such despicable acts against I was unable to determine in the short time between when I discovered him in my stroll across the Ministry atrium and the arrival of the Aurors. What's more the wonderful, powerful, and clearly protective magic castle that many of us attended during our school days had deemed it appropriate to expel even his belongings when delivering the old man to the Ministry.
> 
> Why is this important you may ask? It may not be important to you but I was certainly startled by the number of dark and forbidden objects and books that were among his many belongings dumped upon him and still being transported in 10 second intervals when I arrived. Things that no parent would want around their children. Things that even the darkest of families have brought forward and turned into the Ministry for destruction at the discovery of a joyful pregnancy and a babe to come.
> 
> I entreat you to join me in petitioning the Minister and Wizengamot to question this disgraced man, if he can be called such, under Veritaserum and in front of a full court to account for his actions. We would also hope that they will be wise enough to question him upon the evidence and various forbidden objects in his possession upon arrival at the Ministry in great hopes of resolving this. Hopefully the final outcome will ensure the further safety of our children as they are dutifully prepared for our riggorous world.
> 
> Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Special Correspondent  
> 


	14. Public Reactions and a Pouting Goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of short but has loads of fun stuff to it that you need to know. Think of it as a type of brief cut away scene of the outside world while our boys are stuck in bed. Cheers!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since they were trapped in bed rest for the week both Harry and Severus were stuck wearing whatever the house elves managed to scrounge up, alter, or make. This resulted in more than one incident where Voldemort took his own clothes and charmed them to fit. He was secretly smug about them wearing _his_ clothes even if he was eventually going to buy them actual new wardrobes. They spent their days talking or tutoring Harry on theory and History, discovering that he was intelligent but unwilling to show his true competency except in Defense, while allowing non-dangerous sabotage in potions to succeed. The indignant look that Severus took on when he found out that not only had Harry's work been sabotaged since the beginning of first year but that he had been successfully salvaging them had both of them snickering as they cuddled.

The fallout to Rita's article was spectacular, especially since Dumbledore's things and the memories of his memorable arrival in the atrium disappeared from everyone. Except for Rita Skeeter, her article, and the log of the magical signature reader that was nearly impossible to tamper with at the nearby security desk there was no sign that the old man had ever been there. This prompted a request from Madam Bones, who was shocked to first read about the incident in the paper, for a copy of Rita's memories along with the suggestion that the reporter make herself scarce at an Auror hideaway for a few months. Rita quickly agreed and they secretly agreed to leave a back up copy of the memories in the care of the goblins as a precaution.

The goblins, upon receiving the memories and being told what they contained, went into a flurry of activity. More than one Gringotts employee inquired as to the price of viewing the memories or obtaining a copy. This response had the two witches exchanging looks while wondering what the devil was going on. Rita, ever the opportunist, told them 5 galleons per person for one viewing straight through or 3 limited favors for unrestricted access and a copy protected personal copy. They were apparently outraged at the thought of bargaining favors which could compromise the bank until Rita reminded them of the _limited_ part. She pointed out that unless she used all three at once and it was certified by a higher level bank manager as a valid transaction they couldn't be used for anything Gringotts related. The deal was quickly struck with that clarification and the terms written down in ink so that neither side could be accused of misunderstanding.

Dumbledore had the unwelcome surprise of receiving any number of Howlers, cursed mail, and a distinct lack of sympathy to contend with while he attempted to conduct what he perceived as urgent business. He had re-entered the Ministry around lunch time the next day, confident in the belief that as the Defeater of Grindelwald and Chief Warlock he couldn't be touched, despite the embarrassing revelation that he'd missed Skeeter when wiping memories. It had been ridiculously easy for Mundungus to get the Dursley's signature for the adoption paperwork the speed of which pleased him to no end. He was certain that there would be no obstacles in adopting his prize weapon, though it wouldn't do to change his name before he was sent to a special training camp for the remainder of the summer in Ireland.

"Chief Warlock," The security wizard greeted guardedly as he recorded the statistics on the man's wand.

"Edward, how are you on this fine morning?" Dumbledore asked cheerily, noting the cold reception.

"Busy," Edward said shortly before handing back the wand and supposedly turning back to his game of hang man after dashing off a memo that quickly flew on its way. Dumbledore just chalked it up to the man's love life and headed for the Department of Family Affairs with his completed paperwork.

"Dumbledore," The clerk greeted him as he entered the section allocated to the DFA. "Here to file something for one of your students?"

"Yes, unfortunately he couldn't be here today so I offered to let him view the memory later," Dumbledore said cheerfully, seeing the momentary flash of envy at the reminder of his personal pensive, an expensive piece of magic. Of course no one knew that it had been loaned to him by the Potters before their deaths and was rightfully Harry's.

The clerk nodded in understanding and accepted the paperwork, glancing over it for spelling issues that might foul up the magic before neatly filing it in the magic folder. The enchanted folder was designed to check through all of the documents and archives for both correctness and validity of the paperwork before accepting and correctly filing it all, leaving only the certificate of acceptance behind. It was only supposed to be used on rush jobs, emergency checks, or when dealing with the family that held either a Lordship or a seat on the Wizengamot in part because of the magical cost for using it. The clerk would be downing a pepper up simply to get through lunch after this. There was a pinging sound twenty minutes later that sounded slightly sour making the clerk frown as he checked the folder. The paperwork he'd put in the magical artifact less than thirty minutes before had all been marked rejected and there was a receipt listing all of the reasons why.

"Huh, it looks like Mr. Potter isn't eligible for adoption," The clerk said with a frown. "I suppose that makes sense or he would have been adopted within a week of his parents death."

The look on Dumbledore's face was not only priceless it had the clerk diving underneath his desk, instinctively casting as many shields and protections as he could manage. The display of anger based accidental magic was spectacular as Dumbledore's magic ripped through the entire department, shredding paperwork, files, cubical, and _walls_ into nothing more than splinters. The fact that it also ripped through the department next door was almost inconsequential as he stalked away before quickly leaving the Ministry in search of one Harry James Potter.

"He didn't even want to see what the receipt said," The clerk said to the air in disbelief before moving his thumb and noticing something he'd missed. "Oh, he's already been adopted and came into a creature inheritance. No wonder he wasn't eligible for this type of adoption, it didn't have his signature on it or his parent's. Oh well, he'll figure it out eventually."

Less than five minutes later Arthur Weasley received a very polite memo about the adoption attempt resulting in his decision to make an early day of it and suddenly grateful, despite the worry, that they technically didn't know where Harry was. He knew that the twins had tagged their youngest sable haired brother with some type of tracking prank and that the clock had yet to say he was in any danger. The magic had changed the clock when Harry was added and while it still contained the original locations of GARDEN, SCHOOL, HOME, WORK, HOSPITAL, PRISON, LOST, QUIDDITCH, TRAVELING, MORTAL PERIL and a number of others DENTIST had disappeared. Much to the twins consternation and Molly's delight SCHEMING had appeared instead alongside TROUBLE which was right next to MORTAL PERIL. Harry's name had firmly stayed on LOST without even a twitch towards MORTAL PERIL, reassuring the family that he wasn't in danger or in need of help.


	15. Mated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn chapter.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week of bed rest was finally over and they had managed to convince the healer that they were fine. If their magical cores hadn't nearly finished healing they wouldn't have managed to talk her around to letting them out of bed, much less doing some light work. Of course they had to suffer the indignity of monitoring spells which she justified with the concern that their cores might react negatively to something and once more deteriorate. This resulted in their grudging adherence to the limits she had set on what they could and could not do.

Unfortunately for all three of them Narcissa Malfoy was lying in wait ready to pounce on them when they left Voldemort's suite to get some breakfast in the dinning room. The draw back for her, on the other hand, was that her attempt at lying in wait tripped one of Harry's vampiric instincts. Before she could blink she was pinned against the black marble wall with a pissed off living vampire snarling at her throat. The speed of the attack and the fact that he was obviously holding back for all that Narcissa had the breath knocked out of her had everyone frozen for a moment. That long moment of surprise allowed Severus and Voldemort to get to his side and coax the upset vampire away from the blond woman.

"That wasn't the wisest course of action Narcissa," Severus pointed out softly while watching Harry and petting him soothingly as Voldemort cradled both of them to him. He glared viciously at Lucius who had his wand hanging limply at his side while he gaped. Harry snarled at both Malfoys but allowed himself to be pulled backwards away from striking range of either of them.

"Threat," Harry insisted with a low rumbling growl as his eyes flashed from emerald green to blood red. The healer just stood behind them and sighed heavily, wondering what she had done to deserve these three as patients in an environment that Harry obviously considered to be if not hostile then potentially so.

"Threat to Severus?" Voldemort asked carefully, wondering if so little time spent together had successfully included him in Harry's protective instincts despite being dominant to both of them or not.

"Threat to both of you," Harry snarled agitatedly, keeping them both behind him with his arms despite the half hug and curling effect it forced them into as the other two tried to calm, comfort, and practically cuddle him. Severus sighed and mentally shrugged as he put his wrist to Harry's open mouth, hoping the offer of blood would calm him further. Harry needed the blood any way after the week in bed with them and his refusal to feed until they were well.

"Calm, calm, its been less than six months with your new instincts and healing your core in the last week besides. You're on edge," Severus soothed, secretly happy that they were both so protective but also concerned at Harry's drastic reaction even if Narcissa was still alive by some miracle.

"After the way _Lucius_ tried to take you from me? I don't fucking think so!" Harry said viciously, only to have Severus' wrist practically shoved onto his automatically dropping fangs and involuntarily swallow a mouthful of blood in shock.

"We might not have managed to argue you into taking blood while the three of us were bed bound but you will bloody well feed now!" Severus said with a quiet snarl of his own. He noted in satisfaction the immediate easing of tension in both of his dominants as Harry took a second mouthful before pulling back and healing the wound with little cat licks. Both of them were amused to realize he was holding back little kitten mewling and purring sounds but was also still eeying the Malfoys as a threat.

"We've left it too long," Voldemort observed quietly, Severus nodded in both agreement and acknowledgement of the fact.

Their bond was incomplete and they knew it, it was one of the reasons why he hadn't realized Harry had moved nor why the smaller wizard responded to the instinctive grasping reach from his magic. Voldemort would have to firmly establish his dominance soon to help bring Harry back under control and limit the risk of their bond naturally dissolving, spelling death for both Harry and Severus unless it was successfully taken as a rejection. Sex was the quickest and most efficient way to extend the stability or properly cement the bond depending upon how it was conducted. Either way they needed food before Voldemort could take his two mates in hand.

Breakfast was a tense affair as both Severus and Voldemort took it upon themselves to sit beside Harry and keep him from attacking anyone. Their little vampire watched their Death Eater guests with the eyes of a predator, occasionally snarling at someone before being calmed by one of his mates. Greyback drew the most friction and it bothered Severus that the werewolf seemed to be actually interested in his green eyed menace.

The Damphyr was perfectly well aware that both he and Lucius had a habit of picking a victim and then playing with them until they broke. A sense of dread had him wondering what could be done to keep these two dangerous men from further targeting him or his mates but a sinking feeling had him believing that it was already to late. Severus fervently prayed that they wouldn't have to face these two powerful, not to mention dangerous men. He was unendingly grateful when Voldemort collected the two of them after breakfast and ushered the three of them back to their rooms. He called over his shoulder that they would be indisposed for the rest of the day and not to break anything in his home, leaving his minions wondering what the three of them would be doing all day.

The moment they entered the suite Voldemort flared his magic and triggered a prepared magical lock down cast in parseltongue and deeply embeded in the wards around his rooms. Harry felt it and instinctively tried to attack only to be quickly pinned by both of them, snarling and spitting the whole way. Nagini was laughing so hard near the fireplace that she nearly rolled into the flames before getting herself back under control.

"~Take your mates in to your sleeping nest and show them why you are their mate.~" Nagini scolded with a snicker as she set herself up near the entry way to guard them.

Voldemort sent an irritated look towards his laughing familiar but complied, quickly maneuvering the three of them onto the bed and magically stripping them of their clothes. He hastily unlocked the secret compartment in his headboard and pulled out a small jar of lube while struggling to help hold Harry down before resealing it. Finally fed up with Harry's thrashing he snarled, roughly pinning Harry using his whole body and knocking Severus backwards into the middle of the overly large bed, before lightly latching his teeth to the juncture of Harry's throat and shoulder.

Harry instantly stilled but it took pressing more firmly, leaving red teeth marks, and giving a growl of his own before the smaller wizard relaxed into a limp submissive posture and mewled his own surrender. With a small grunt of satisfaction he released the bite and sat back on Harry's legs, cautiously waiting to see if he would try something else. Voldemort was pleased with his response for all that the vampire was clearly eyeing a wide eyed Severus hungrily.

"I am in charge. You will obey me and I will take care of you. Harry, you've been a naughty little imp and I will have to punish you. If you behave and accept the punishment I will let you play with Severus," Voldemort said in a rough low growly tone which instantly snagged the attention of his mates. The low groans and whimpers of want from the two told him that he had picked the perfect approach. "First lets fix a few problems, I think Severus has been more than patient enough. You claimed him as your anchor, now you're going to fuck him until he can't walk. I will take either of you when and where I please, sometimes I will have you take each other for my pleasure and you will both bare me children. Understood?"

They both nodded frantically, practically panting in response to the lust both his voice sent soaring through them making them instantly hard. Voldemort could feel his own lust rising as he resisted the urge to ravage both of them and keep them forever locked away for him alone. A quiet mewl from Harry had him instinctively leaning down with a quiet growl as he claimed the younger male's lips. Severus' whimper of want prompted him to blindly grab the other man's ankle, yanking him close and dumping him flat on his back. This dragged a yelp of surprise from the Damphyr before his own lips were roughly claimed the moment Harry was released to drag in a lungful of air.

"I will let you up and you will prepare Severus to take your cock, just as I will prepare you to take mine," Voldemort informed Harry sternly.

Voldemort's lust brought his eyes to a bright blood red as he smirked at both of his mates, sitting back on his heels to allow them both freedom of movement. He silently cast a special cleaning spell on all three of them that drew Harry's attention before the emerald eyed imp returned to devouring Severus with his eyes. A wordless wandless accio had the jar of lubricant in Harry's hand before Voldemort could reach for it. Severus mewled a bit as Harry lifted his leg to expose his hole before quickly sliding one then two lubed fingers inside to carefully stretch the former spy. Harry was so focused on what he was doing so as not to hurt his anchor that he never noticed himself being swiftly prepared by Voldemort.

"That's enough," Voldemort said, pulling Harry's hand out of Severus' twitching hole as it reluctantly released the four fingers that had invaded it.

Harry was much calmer now that the bond sensed them doing what they were supposed to do. Voldemort gave Harry an open mouthed kiss to his neck before gently helping him slide inside Severus. The look of pure pleasure on their faces as they got used to being joined shot his own lust through the roof and had him covering both of them protectively before taking his own cock and sliding it inside Harry's unforgivably hot and well prepared hole.

For a long moment nothing happened then their magic flared, writhing and twisting, making their eyes glow brightly. Their magic wove its self into a solid cord of magic and intent as their bond completed, sealing its self and them together for eternity. Harry was dragged forward by the magic to bite deep into Severus' shoulder while his mates bit his own shoulders. Magic flared around the three bites forming a nine pointed star made of three over lapping triangles of black, forest green, and dark red ink with a brown lighting bolt at its center on the back of their necks. The magic faded a moment later allowing them to ease their teeth from flesh, confident in the knowledge they had found home and would never be betrayed nor intentionally hurt by their mates.

A low groan of desire and lust broke the tableau as they began to move together. Severus was panting and writhing as he was fucked by Harry who in turn was being fucked by Voldemort, giving them each what they needed for the first joining. Harry slammed his lips into the groaning whimpering ones of the sexy man impaled by his cock only to be dragged back from him and his mouth devoured by Voldemort. Severus came first, spilling come between his belly and Harry's as he was quickly followed by Harry before Voldemort's climax was also dragged out of him by the twitching muscles of his smallest mate. They separated enough not to crush each other but basked in the afterglow, refusing to force their muscles into moving them far.

"Mine," Voldemort said smugly, obviously tired. Severus snorted in agreement and snuggled in close to the two of them before they all fell asleep.


	16. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who offered concern over my dad. The hospital says they didn't find anything despite all of the symptoms. We're presuming its some weird virus, possibly a version of the flu for the moment. My loathing for the idiots in regulation control of our medical people has increased once again and I'm venting by writing this chapter. Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus woke to find himself face down being thoroughly fucked by a horny living vampire as their red eyed mate snickered off to one side. Harry's hands were everywhere as he pounded into the Damphyr, nibbling all along the back of Severus' neck and collar bone, teasing his sensitive nipples mercilessly. Both of them enjoying the moans and gasps that practically set their libidos on fire, instinctively urging Harry to go harder, faster. It wasn't long before they both came, relaxing into the afterglow as Harry collapsed on top of Severus and trapping him on the bed, cock still deep in his ass.

"Well, now that's an interesting way of waking up," Voldemort said amusement dancing in his voice before turning serious. "Severus, you need to look at me and drop your shields."

Severus reluctantly obeyed, biting back a whine as he hoped like hell that his new status as one of the man's mates kept him from being killed. Voldemort gently shuffled through Severus' mind and memories. He wasn't happy with how often they showed that Severus had disobeyed him in the past. However, considering that he was insane at the time and the balancing act that was a basic part of a spy's profession it was amazing that everything had turned out so well. Finally dropping the Legilimency spell Voldemort sighed and considered his mates carefully, staring off into space with a look of intense concentration while he reviewed the facts. Twenty minutes into his brooding Harry's quiet crooning brought his attention back to reality and pointed out the fact that Severus was shivering in obvious fear. Frowning in concern Voldemort dragged both of them into his lap and wrapped around them protectively as they all cuddled.

"Severus, stop it. I'm not going to kill you and I'm not going to torture you, well at least not the way you're probably thinking. There's a reason I looked at the pre-existing circumstances and such in your memories that would affect your decisions. I am also not blind to what is needed in the job I asked you to do, nor am I insane any longer. What little punishment you will receive will be relatively light and without pain, though I'm not certain you'll agree," Voldemort said with an evil smirk as he cuddled his mates close, thinking lustfully about all of the toys he would be getting in Diagon Alley.

"Silly Sev'rus," Harry slurred happily as he cuddled further into both of them, enjoying the afterglow as he tried to sooth his still worried anchor. He wiggled a little bit, delighting in the warmth and small gasp that came from still being buried balls deep in his anchor.

"Once you are both properly awake we'll go and get those wardrobes. While having you both wearing my clothes makes me very happy I did promise you both new robes and I gathered that you would both rather have a larger choice of attire," Voldemort said dryly, enjoying Harry's small movement as much as his mates had and wondering if he shouldn't join them in the shower. "Its not like I'm letting you simply walk away without consequences."

"That's part of what I'm afraid of," Severus muttered, cuddling Harry close as he finally started to calm down.

They took the time to wash before dressing in their borrowed clothes for the trip into Diagon Alley. Voldemort smirked smugly practically the entire time as they flooed directly from the suite into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry wasn't that surprised that they got stared at and surprised both of his mates with his grumbling about hero worship and idiot sheeple as they quickly made their way through the lunch crowd to the portal. Harry insisted on going to Gringotts to get money from his vault even though Voldemort had flatly told both of them that he was paying.

"Look, I can pay for it myself," Harry argued back as they walked down the Alley, doing their best to stay near each other in the shopping crowds.

"I'm paying for it. You are my mates and will be properly attired," Voldemort said stubbornly in a "that's final" tone. Nagini had opted to come with them and was sniggering in rapturous enjoyment from under his robes at the entire argument.

"You've been arguing about it since he brought it up, why are you so insistent on paying for it?" Severus asked in a long suffering tone of annoyance.

Harry looked away and mumbled something that was lost in the noise of the crowd. When he wouldn't say any more about it they gave up for the moment and started plotting to get him to either tell them or somehow get him drunk. Neither of them liked the idea of using Legilimency or a truth potion on him, especially since both had understood that Voldemort had only done it to Severus as a security precaution to keep them all safe. They were both very thankful that Harry had been too blissed out to realize exactly why Severus had needed to drop his shields and if he ever bothered to figure it out they would both be in for a tongue lashing.

They both looked in irritation at a flash of color from some careless passerby, drawn from their mental plotting, before realizing they had somehow lost Harry in the crowd. Trying to stay calm they quickly began a to look for him, hoping that someone from their own side hadn't been an idiot and snatched him but also very aware of the possibility. They also knew, intellectually, that he had a certain amount of rabid fans but had been confident that their unexpected arrival and personal expertise in dueling would keep anyone from taking him. Both of them silently vowed to put a tracking spell on him the next chance they got and Voldemort was seriously considering making them both get special magical tattoos so that he could keep track of them that way.

Harry on the other hand had been distracted by a window display, having gone barely ten feet from his mates. A whispered spell combination matched with a quick grab from his attacker had him spelled silent and looking as well as sounding like a lost child being scolded as they were dragged along by a parent. The combination of Harry's small frame and his refusal to drink from his mates daily thus far had him physically weaker than most twelve year olds and unable to pull free. Belatedly he wondered if he shouldn't have asked about getting blood from someone else instead of insisting on only feeding from Severus and Voldemort as he fought with the insane witch's grip strengthened with a sticking charm.

The witch had sense enough, a rare commodity among magicals, not to try apparating with him fighting the whole way in the middle of Diagon Alley. She did not, however, anticipate him deciding to cause some mayhem once he realized he couldn't drag himself free. As a result more than one person found themselves dumped on their butts by a thrashing, disguised Harry. He even managed to put a cobblestone through a shop window a time or two before she yanked him down Knockturn Alley, leaving a trail of random destruction for his mates to follow, Nagini having pulled them out of their panic to point it out.

Harry was not pleased to be dragged inside a decrepit abandoned store, he was even less pleased to find not only rabid fans waiting on him but at least three probable lower ranked Death Eaters. He was perfectly well aware that his mate hadn't had the chance to change the standing orders about him. The green-eyed vampire abruptly decided on either a Daily Prophet announcement or an emergency meeting to have him announce it.

A slipped potions knife from the now cursing idiot trying to brew some sort of potion in the crumbling hearth sharply brought a new problem to his attention. He was hungry and his control was slipping. Harry felt his fangs drop down as the foolish witch finally let go of him, dropping both glamour and silencing spell, the moment someone else sealed and silenced the door they had dashed through.

"You need to let me go," Harry said as calmly as he could manage, fighting the need to attack the bleeding man. He had discussed the probable symptoms of bloodlust with Severus and could recognize that if he started to feed now, no matter how much he apparently needed it, only he would leave alive.

"Of course Mr. Potter," One witch, clearly a fan girl, giggled. "Just after we've had tea."

"You don't understand," Harry tried again as the copper scent of fresh blood filled his nose.

"There's nothing to understand, brat. You're going to be meeting the Dark Lord tonight," One grizzled wizard growled, wand half raised. He faltered when Harry's eyes turned blood red and focused on him with predatory intent.

"Then at least cast some sort of air cleaning charm and seal up his wound," Harry told him tersely, nodding towards the injured wizard.

They were all distracted by the sound of a high level spell slamming into the door of the shop, causing both door and wall to groan under the stress. The reflexive cutting charm that clipped Harry snapped his last thread of restraint as he went into a haze of bloodlust, barely hearing the screams as they started dying under his fangs. By the time Severus and Voldemort had blasted their way into the room half of them were dead as Harry rapidly drained a fifth victim. Dropping his prey he shot towards the closest new threat, Severus.

"No, Harry!" Voldemort called out. He barely moved fast enough to stop Harry from ripping out the Damphyr's throat. Harry snarled, wriggled, clawed, and fought back as best he could, baring his bloody fangs at the man pinning him to the wall he had been slammed into.

Severus' head snapped around as he smelled a half brewed and quickly over cooking potion. Trusting their dominant he swiftly moved to neutralize the poor attempt at a headache potion that had mutated into a combination bloodlust trigger and vampire aphrodisiac. A drop of his own blood and a handful of pre-made ingredients from his pocket, mixed well and stirred into the festering cauldron provided near instant neutralization. A mouthful of Voldemort's blood calmed him further while Severus rounded on the remaining would be kidnappers.

"You fools!" Severus practically roared. "You do not brew a headache potion like this with the best ingredients much less the obviously inferior and expired stock that was mixed into this mess! Not in Knockturn Alley where vampires frequent! Not to mention kidnapping Potter like that when even an Inner Circle member nearby wont touch him! There is a reason he is allowed to wander. If we had not found you then this little potion induced mess would have gotten every last one of you kissed!"

"Severus, I need you closer. He's starting to panic that you're out of reach," Voldemort warned, instantly drawing the furious man to their side.

"We're lucky that the experimental polyjuice potion weakened our vampire friend's responses or they all would have been dead," Severus ostensibly said to his mate, establishing their alibi and protecting Harry's change in status from public ears.

"I'm tempted to simply put a tracker on them and tell the Dark Lord that they risked setting a feral vampire loose in the middle of the Alleys due to poor brewing skills," Voldemort said with a sneer, his red eyes glowing almost demonically bright as his hands tended carefully to Harry. He refused to released the smaller wizard from being bodily pinned to the wall until he was much calmer.

"If he hadn't been insisting on waiting to feed for so long he might have only killed one of them," Severus retorted with a snort of public disgust as pain tightened the flesh around his eyes.

"Now we know better. Severus, we've only been providing him with blood for a short time and the little idiot will find out that such risk to an operation isn't tolerated. He's probably going to be force fed for a while before being punished if his blood lust snack doesn't do something about that before we get back," Voldemort pointed out, keeping up the ruse.

"Its not my fault they took me for Potter," Harry said indignantly, getting in on the act and trying not to think about if anyone had died under his fangs. "Yeah, alright, so I should have fed and had a nutrient potion before we tried this in case the potion drained more of my healing and strength than master greasy git over there said it would but..."

"I am not a greasy git!" Severus said equally as indignant, hurt coloring his voice.

"That's what most of the brats call you in't?" Harry drawled insolently, trying his best to make it into a private joke as well as part of the cover they were weaving.

"Remind me why I allowed myself to be bound to this... person," Severus demanded huffily.

"Because the Dark Lord ordered it and we both preferred not to get crucioed then tossed to him or Greyback as their next meal," Voldemort drawled, finally easing his grip on Harry and checking him over one last time.

Severus cursed under his breath and started tossing out cleaning spells before transfiguring the bodies into bricks and chasing the remaining idiots out the back entrance. He cast secrecy spells on the lot of them to keep their mouths shut before letting them get away and returning to his mates. Several reparos and half a dozen cleaning spells of various types had Harry back to looking presentable.

"How many?" Harry asked, looking around and realizing that one of them had cleaned up while he wasn't paying proper attention to his surroundings.

"Five, all of them wanted to one extent or another for heinous crimes with automatic life sentences in Azkaban or the kiss if convicted," Severus admitted softly. "You did wonderful with fighting the potion and following our lead after. A vampire 300 years your senior would have gone berserk and slaughtered everyone in both Knockturn and half of Diagon before being taken down under the influence of that botched potion. Instead you focused on getting what food you needed rather than mindless slaughter of any living creature you could get your hands on. It gave us a chance to get here and help."

"~They are perfect mates!~" Nagini hissed happily as she poked her head out of the neck of Voldemort's robe. "~They hunted with you and followed the trail you made for them. They even chased off the squealing prey so that you could calm in peace and the hunters would look elsewhere. Now we will go and buy the special sleeping skins and colorful day skins so that everyone will recognize them as your mates. I still think they should keep wearing your skins so that they are covered in your scent.~"

"I'm not sure I want a translation of that," Harry said warily. "Surprisingly, I'm not bothered that they died. I think it has something to do with the fact that not only am I a vampire now, if a weird one, but that they admitted to wanting to hurt me before I lost it. Though the cutting hex to the arm certainly didn't help my control. I think I might be more concerned or upset if I knew them as anything but warm bodies that attacked me."

"You can not keep refusing our blood for so long," Severus lectured sternly. "A mouthful a day is easy for us to replace without any help. Between us we can give you two mouthfuls a day safely and without needing blood replenishers. A mouthful a week is closer to acceptable but so soon after your nearly month long starvation streak is very easily disastrous."

"Yeah, I can see that," Harry said sadly as he looked around the overly clean room with five random bricks lying scattered on the floor.

"Harry, if your change had been closer to the process that typically happens to create a living vampire everyone living within five miles would be dead or dying because you fell under the influence of that potion. You amazing man, you manged to contain it to five, _five_ people total and hold off until we had a chance at calming you. Whatever your vampire blood mixed with to create you has just saved not only your life but over a thousand other lives and preserved the secrecy that keeps our people safe. You're clearly recovered and functional again but I'm not letting either of you go far until I'm satisfied you wont give me another heart attack by disappearing again!" Voldemort said passionately. Severus rapidly nodded his head in agreement and resisted the urge to cuddle up with them on the now dust free floor just to calm his nerves. Harry grinned like a fool at the obvious caring from both of his mates and nodded happily.

They quickly returned to their shopping trip, staying near one another the entire time.


	17. Retail Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, don't kill me for this? I honestly think that its funny, or at least that the chapter end is.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry, explain to me why you wont eat?" Voldemort asked seriously as they walked back down Knockturn Alley towards Diagon.

"I... the Dursleys... I'm nothing more than a freak that doesn't deserve to live," Harry trailed off without saying much of anything but the mention of his relatives and their obvious rhetoric was enough to help them put a few of the pieces together. Apparently they could add verbal abuse and the attempted complete mental destruction of their mate to the Dursleys tally.

Voldemort didn't say anything, he just pulled Harry close, stopping in the middle of the street, and gently kept his mate's head pressed to his chest, Severus bracketing him from behind. The tears fell quickly the moment Harry was surrounded and safe in the arms of his mates.

"You are not a freak and you deserve to live far more than that filth that Dumbledore left you with," Voldemort said harshly. "You will have justice for what they have done and you will take care of yourself. You will honestly tell us when you need blood and we will give it to you as well as anything else you will tell us that you need. Your blood and food consumption, respectively, has been erratic for your entire life so you need to listen when your body tells you what it needs."

"~I don't think he knows how to recognize it.~" Nagini commented from inside Voldemort's robes, aching to come out and wrap herself comfortingly around the three of them. "~You remember when you found me and I realized you did not know how to tell you were hungry or needed something? The change probably made it worse. The Dark Stork Man never complained about his behavior being this bad before. We both know he would have noticed something this drastic no matter how mind blind he was at the time.~"

"So a recent development then," Severus said with a hum his mind already in overdrive trying to find a solution to the presented problem. He was terrified of loosing one of his mates now that he had them. "If I mix phoenix tears, freely given ground unicorn horn, a portion of our blood, mint, thyme, lavender, and chamomile... Harry what does our blood taste like to you?"

"Er, you taste like chocolate, mint, honey, apples, and rosemary. Voldemort tastes like coffee, caramel, hot chocolate, oranges, and cinnamon," Harry said with a quiet blush, coming out of his crying jag and unwilling to try to get free no matter how embarrassing it was to be held in the middle of the street like this. Severus stared down at the black mop of a head incredulously.

"I suppose I'm not surprised that you have a massive sweet tooth," Severus said wryly, shaking his head in amusement.

Harry huffed indignantly but reluctantly nodded his agreement to both the comment on his sweet tooth and Nagini's assessment of the situation. He really wasn't happy that he wasn't able to actually outright admit what his problem had been the entire time but his magic and the transformation had prevented that. The only reason he could come up with for that was a test to see how fit his mates were to care for him and he care for them in return. Which begged the question of what test he would need to pass to prove he could care for his mates. Harry really hoped he wouldn't have to face someone in single combat or something like that but it would be a better alternative to a few other things he could think of to prove himself to the magic.

"~Oh! I want to help! What can I give to help?~" Nagini asked eagerly.

"If I use a crushed Bezoar stone in conjuncture with your freely given venom to mimic the effects of an anti-venom before adding a few of your scales it could represent whatever part of the Basilisk venom is still in his blood and causing problems," Severus said thoughtfully. "It would likely be better than using some other snake skin such as Boomslang. I will still need a few other things but it shouldn't be hard to create a specialized purging potion to help repair this. If it continues much longer without indication of letting up I would have been more worried. The fact that his transformation obviously hasn't finished or stabilized despite completing the bonding with us explains much. Some of the causes are just as obviously left over from the injuries and such he's received over the years. Between the transformation and the damaged core I should have realized it wouldn't all show up on the healer's scans and that we'd need to watch for other probable symptoms."

"Time to brew?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"No more than a couple of hours but it will have to be made in a pure gold cauldron as an elixir by someone who cares deeply for him, which we both qualify for. Some of our hair to accompany the blood would help and we'll be infusing him with magic off and on for at least 12 hours afterwards. Someone will have to guard us as we will be completely vulnerable," Severus explained, cheering them all greatly now that they knew there was a way to help fix this. "It will also allow him to only _need_ blood maybe once a week, though having it more often wont hurt him. Over time he should be able to reduce either how much blood or how much physical food he needs depending. I am not certain if we received a mate mark and how that would affect the entire situation."

"So, I'm not broken? Great!" Harry says enthusiastically.

"Now, I didn't say that," Severus drawled playfully before turning serious. "You're relatives did a great deal of damage and the Headmaster exacerbated some of it with his own actions. I admit that I didn't help and for that I am deeply sorry."

Harry listened stunned as both of his mates not only apologized in the middle of the street but promised to do their very best to help him heal and receive justice. They softly explained that they had never been willing to let what injuries to him they had learned about during their talks stand, that he was now very precious to them.

"Now, this is not the place to finish discussing our actions," Voldemort said softly as they wrapped up their explanations and started to notice the attention they were gathering. "Lets get our shopping done. I think this upheaval has been more than punishment enough for both of you."

"I still want to go to Gringotts," Harry informed them half stubbornly half pleading.

"Fine, brat," Voldemort sighed in exaggerated long suffering that made Harry giggle. He was secretly happy that they were okay and that Harry had finally admitted why he wouldn't drink their blood but was willing to eat normal food at every meal along with those special magical fruits that Phoenixes preferred after hatching. The wondering looks he and Severus had exchanged when they left the abandoned store had easily confirmed that this minor slip into blood lust truly wasn't Harry's fault but been due to the fumes of the badly botched potion.

"~Can we go on the fast metal bowls?~" Nagini asked eagerly, proving that she was an avid adrenaline junky with an intense need to ride the Gringotts carts. Voldemort blushed in embarrassment over her eagerness as Severus smiled and Harry laughed before they started moving again, heading towards Gringotts. The bank was its usual bustling self and Harry relaxed into the normality that the activity represented as they approached an unoccupied teller.

"May your gold ever grow and your enemies fall at your feet," Voldemort greeted the goblin who immediately adopted a much more pleasant smile.

"You as well. How may I help you today?" The goblin asked with an almost surprised civility.

"I wish to make a withdrawal and add my mates to several of my vaults. My smallest mate would also like to make a withdrawal from his own vaults," Voldemort informed him, pulling out his key and handing it over to the Goblin. "Harry? Your key?"

"Um, I think Dumbledore still has it. I've never been allowed to hold it. I know what vault it is and I figured I could get my own copy while we were here," Harry said sheepishly. Severus swore under his breath.

"Then it appears you don't have a choice. I'm paying for everything and we will lodge a complaint about the theft of your key," Voldemort said consideringly. "How did you pay for school supplies if you've never had your key?"

"Dumbledore usually gave it to Mrs. Weasley so that I could withdraw the money whenever we went shopping for school supplies but Hagrid took me the first time," Harry said thoughtfully.

"And your bank statements?" Severus asked caustically.

"What bank statements?" Harry asked puzzled. "I'm locked up during the summers with my muggle relatives and I never receive mail from anyone but my friends."

"Were you not kept informed of your purchases by your magical guardian?" Voldemort asked, a feeling of dread slowly settling into his stomach.

"What magical guardian?" Harry asked cluelessly. "I know Sirius and the Weasleys officially adopted me at the end of last summer but otherwise I don't know what you're talking about."

"And you haven't had a chance to see the mutt or Arthur since their arrival in my quarters during the school year. The Weasleys would never withhold your inheritance, nor would Black but if Dumbledore has your key he might try to use it to control you. If he's heartless enough about it he might use Black and the Weasleys to try and control you as well," Severus concluded with a heavy sigh. Harry connected the dots and had a sudden mental image of Dumbledore mirrored to the Dursleys before swearing creatively and loudly, drawing a number of disapproving looks from other customers.

"Would you like to see a manager?" The goblin asked smoothly.

"Yes, please," Harry said tersely. They all dutifully followed the goblin into a simple yet elegant office occupied by another goblin who glanced up briefly only to finish whatever he was writing before turning his attention fully to them.

"Yes?" The higher ranked goblin asked.

"We may have a way to finally deal with Albus to-many-names Dumbledore," The teller said with a terrifying grin before quickly relaying the discussion that had just happened in the lobby.

"Well now, that is interesting and it makes that troublesome wizard's own actions a bit more understandable, not that he's going to get away with it," The manager said slyly. The terrifying bloodthirsty grin they shared sent a shiver down the spines of their customers.

Voldemort subtly shifted his position to try and protect his mates, while Severus quietly palmed his wand, and Harry wondered if he could choose to enter a state of blood lust should they need it. Instead of needing to defend the trio found themselves being swiftly interrogated as to the complete situation and how it had come about. Several hours later they were politely escorted out of Gringotts with a feral promise of investigation at no charge and a bag of Galleons each to avoid altering their accounts until everything could be correlated.

"I'm not sure what was more disturbing the politeness or the fact that we were essentially paid so they could investigate our finances in pursuit of taking down _Dumbledore_ ," Severus said in a dazed sort of voice.

"I do believe that we need to avoid Gringotts for at least the next week," Voldemort said in agreement with a deep shudder of unease.

"They weren't that bad," Harry pointed out, amused by the reactions of his mates and far happier with the thought of the potion Severus would brew once they got home.

"At least we know that the information won't be turned against us," Severus said, finally coming out of his daze.

"Which is one of the only reasons I was so forth coming with my answers. As clients that very probably are in the wrong they are obligated to protect any information provided in the search for the culprits," Voldemort informed them before dragging them almost desperately towards the book store.

"Book addict?" Harry asked, eyebrow arching in amusement almost in unison with Severus' own eyebrow quirk.

"No more than Severus is addicted to brewing potions," Voldemort muttered sheepishly. They could all hear Nagini's hissy laughter as they entered Flourish and Blots, going their separate ways within the shop as they relaxed into the soothing feeling of retail therapy. 

When they all joined up at the counter an hour later Severus made them leave the books for Narcissa to pick up later for them so that they could get the potion ingredients and cauldron. Healing Harry was more important after all and they could always order them later with the catalogs he had picked up for them. Only the bribe to submit to anything Voldemort wanted after Harry had taken the potion and been filled with their magic did he get his dominant to leave the books for later. Admittedly Voldemort agreed without thought the moment that he'd realized it was to help Harry rather than simply keeping him from his love of books and them trying to avoid carrying the heavy things for the rest of the day but the bargaining was still amusing, making Harry laugh.

It turned out that both the needed ingredients and the cauldron didn't take up as many of the galleons as Severus had feared so Voldemort was once again allowed to pick the next shop. Both Harry and Severus were mortified when they saw the shop and realized what their mate's wicked grin at hearing that had meant. The sex shop actually wasn't as horrible as Harry had imagined, though seeing all the costumes and toys and realizing where they would all _go_ was incredibly embarrassing. It was tucked away down a discrete little side street and you had to enter together the spells in place would automatically disguise you from everyone from everyone but who you walked in with. Harry couldn't quit blushing at even the idea of a sex shop but he dutifully stayed with his mates.

Voldemort easily palmed a free catalog without either of his mates noticing while enjoying their fairly innocent reactions. Severus clearly had more experience, though the thought of it had him wanting to hunt down every partner their little Damphyr had before murdering them painfully. Harry hadn't been quite as familiar with the entire situation as he had pretended to be and that soothed his possessiveness. Of course if anyone tried to take his mates now.... Voldemort's dark thoughts of possible revenge against unnamed opponents who dared go after his mates were interrupted by a store clerk asking if they needed help. Severus choked out a blushing no that sent the helpful employee on his way before Voldemort corralled his mates and moved further into the shop.

"Lets see, we're going to need cock rings and maybe some silk ropes. Don't want you getting hurt while we play. If I need to I can always transfigure or conjure something but it wont be professional quality. Some but plugs to keep my come inside you both. Lets avoid most of the extreme gear, not my style and I doubt that the two of you would appreciate it. Condoms and Lube are an absolute must until I can talk Severus into making us some of our own. A few ball gags for when I want to play with one of you but don't want to wake the other. We can always come back later if we need something else," Voldemort muttered as both Harry and Severus resignedly trailed along behind him with Harry occasionally getting caught off guard by this or that. By the time that he was done collecting the "basics" both of his mates were blushing and wondering how exactly they had gotten stuck with a book addict/sex fiend for a mate.

The next stop was Madam Malkins.


	18. Robes, Stalking, and Lunch

The moment Harry realized they were headed for Madam Malkins he tried to quietly slip away only to be caught by a smirking Severus and half dragged into the shop. Severus had never really understood why Harry wore the clothes he did until they were trapped together on bed rest for a week and he had out right asked. Harry actually didn't know that his clothes were close to being tattered rags, only that they used to be his cousins and that they were usually too big for him. He had mostly learned how to avoid getting caught on things at a fairly young age if only to escape Vernon and Dudley's attempts to catch him from time to time. When this was explained to his mates in a halting half understood manner they were speechless before immediately declaring that he would be getting a whole new wardrobe regardless of anything else. Even after Harry had remembered his trunk was in his pocket they wouldn't let him wear his old clothes.

Severus on the other hand simply didn't have access to his wardrobe since all of his things were still at Hogwarts and Voldemort didn't want to let them out of his sight. Voldemort knew he'd have to let them have more freedom eventually and trust that they could take care of themselves but once it was known they were mated to him they would be in even more danger than before. It was one of the reasons, aside from the bed rest assigned by the healer, that he hadn't made the announcement yet. He just wanted to spend time with his mates before they had to fight off idiots who wanted to kill them or try to take their place.

While they hadn't been exactly circumspect in their shopping they hadn't been advertising either as a result Harry was more annoyed than surprised to find Rita Skeeter waiting for them in Malkin's robe shop. The predatory smile that spread across her face had Harry growling low in his throat. The warning made her falter for a moment before regaining her equilibrium and advancing on the trio.

"Mr. Potter! How lovely it is to see you here today," Skeeter said winningly.

"And what, madam, do you need to speak to my mate about?" Severus asked forbiddingly, using his best dungeon bat impression to try and scare her off.

"Mate?" Skeeter asked gleefully, latching on to the most juicy part of that statement before sending rapid fire questions at him. "And when did this mating occur? The Boy-Who-Lived is underage how did that complicate your relationship? How did you get around the legal restrictions? Did you get around the legal restrictions? The public deserves to know!"

"No, they do not," Voldemort said darkly, moving to shield his two mates from the reporting vulture. He absently destroyed her hurriedly scribbling quick quotes quill and the parchment it was writing on. "Write anything about either of my mates without their express permission and your ratings will be the absolute least of your problems. As to the underage issue Harry came into a creature inheritance, there is no legal issue with our mateship. As we have been bonded less than six months we have plenty of time to file the paperwork."

"And who might you both be? Many with a creature inheritance take years to find their mates, how did the two of you come to so luckily find that the Boy-Who-Lived is your mate?" Rita asked practically salivating and planning to simply use a special recall spell to help her write her latest scoop.

"We are here for new robes, not to answer idle chatter. Good day," Severus said coldly, easily regaining his mental footing from his earlier misstep. The trio turned toward Madam Malkin herself who had come out to see what the fuss was about. Skeeter opened her mouth in outrage at the casual dismissal only to be wandlessly silenced by a smirking Harry, who had simply sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Perhaps we should require a privacy oath? We wouldn't want a little beetle to spill the beans before we're ready now would we?" Harry asked sweetly, an evil grin sending a shiver down the spine of several shop helpers.

"What would you do if she did and we didn't retaliate on your behalf?" Severus asked in curiosity, noting how pale the reporter suddenly was as she hurried out the door.

"Well, you know how vindictive Dad and Sirius could be? Its not like I don't have a way to get in contact with Padfoot and Mooney. I'm honestly tempted to get them together with the twins and set them on Dumbledore or Umbridge if she ever surfaces again. I had to tell them no to the Dursleys because they would have killed them," Harry said with a casual innocence that had both of his mates exchanging wary looks.

"If I become one of their targets again, I'm blaming you," Severus told him seriously, earning a light filled giggle from the smaller wizard.

"If they target you they'll be reminded exactly why I'm the heir to the Marauders," Harry shot back mischief dancing in his eyes as he got up on the measuring stand. Severus decided that he never wanted to be the target for one of his mate's angry revenge pranks. Yes, keeping any revenge between the three of them in the bedroom or at least away from pranks would probably be beneficial.

Malkin quickly decided to intervene in the interest of getting some work done. They ran through all of the possible colors, patterns, and fabrics before devolving into clothing types and cuts. Some of them were immediately dismissed such as pink, lavender, and any neon color. The first clash came when Harry stubbornly insisted on several bright red robes.

"Red is loud and disgustingly Gryffindor," Severus pointed out disdainfully. "Green is much better suited to you."

"Have you forgotten already? I am a Gryffindor," Harry shot back.

"You admitted just last week that the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin," Voldemort sent his own volley across Harry's bow.

"I chose Gryffindor! For Merlin's sake his bloody sword came out of the Sorting Hat and helped me kill Slytherin's Basilisk," Harry said in exasperation, his temper beginning to fray and showing in the occasional flash of his eyes or fangs. Voldemort stared at Harry in shock along with the rest of the shop for completely different reasons while Severus continued to argue with Harry.

"You never should have been in Salazar's Chamber in the first place," Severus snarled back, his own temper getting the better of him only to find himself suddenly on his knees and pinned against a nearby wall with Harry standing over him growling.

Voldemort sighed in exasperation and, ignoring their audience, came up behind his youngest mate before gently pulling him backwards slightly and biting his neck right on the mate mark. Harry instantly relaxed alongside Severus and gave a little mewl. Severus stayed perfectly still as their dominant pulled Harry away from him and started petting him soothingly, cuddling him close.

"You can get up now Severus. I have our little vampire but you'll still pay for challenging him when we get home," Voldemort pointed out softly. Nagini hissed quietly in irritation at the argument, not understanding why one color of colored skin was better than another if it was made from the same material.

Severus grunted his acknowledgement and gingerly returned to his feet, noticing how Harry's half lidded eyes seemed to gleam while he enjoyed the public cuddling session from the big bad Dark Lord. The Damphyr realized that Voldemort had inadvertently turned a quick punishment for insubordination of a submissive to a dominant into a hunt for Harry. Severus was going to be stalked until the little menace tired of it and then there was no telling what Harry might decide to do to him.

"Lovely, now he's hunting me," Severus muttered grumpily before taking his own turn on the fitting stand, ignoring the nervousness of the shop attendants at their little display.

"Try to pick something that isn't purely black?" Voldemort asked dryly, half crooning softly to Harry who was still wrapped in the strong arms of their handsome mate.

After what had just happened and the fact that Harry was now hunting him Severus decided not to argue and gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before turning to choosing his own clothes. Harry and Severus ended up with relatively small wardrobes all things considered four or five summer day robes apiece, two or three night gowns, a suitable amount of underwear and socks, five shirts, and five sets of trousers. Harry had gotten a dark red robe as a compromise between himself and his mates while Severus had gone with a mix of black, dark blue, and dark green. Both of them had snagged three automatically size adjusting boots from the shop next door after the sex shop. Voldemort was simply happy they had something and that he could now owl order things for them since the shop had their most recent measurements. They paid and headed for a nearby restaurant for a rather late lunch.

Harry, not having chosen any of their destinations aside from Gringotts which hardly counted, got to choose. He picked an open air cafe with small wrought iron tables and matching chairs in a vine motif under an enchanted free floating awning. The awning was enchanted very like the great hall except that the focus was under the sea with an aquarium like view should one choose to look up. It was kept from being blown away by ropes tied to the ground coming down from each corner.

Harry began his stalking of Severus by occasionally stealing bits of his food during the salad course that wouldn't make him sick, like croutons, salad shrimp, and the mini tomatoes. Voldemort watched the by-play in amusement, fully aware of what was happening and interested to see where it would go. He found the hunting of various food items hidden in the salads particularly amusing. While that same hunting annoyed Severus he said nothing about it, deciding that he wasn't sure he wanted to disrupt this fairly harmless form of hunting in favor of putting himself back on the menu as a target. All three of them knew that as the main dominant Voldemort could put a stop to these antics at any time, though there might be consequences such as sulky mates. The next serving of food had actual meat in it.

"Excuse me? Could we have double servings on this course?" Harry asked sweetly causing the waiter to blink in surprise but also nod in agreement before going off and fetching the second portion of the food.

"What are you planning?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Harry said with an innocent face neither of them bought for a moment. The second set of plates arrived shortly and was immediately confiscated by Harry only to be carefully dished out to each of his mates.

"Why are you acting like... oh," Voldemort asked before abruptly aborting his question with a blink of surprise. Harry just smiled sweetly before adding a little more to both their plates.

"The symptoms we discussed earlier?" Severus asked, eyeing Harry warily as he practically attacked his own food.

"No, I think his, for lack of a better word, nesting instincts are kicking in," Voldemort said carefully. "If one or more of us want children badly enough it could have easily kicked in this soon. Of course it wont typically trigger unless one of the involved couple is pregnant but its far to early for that, especially with how recently we mated for the first time. Yes, it could be an aspect of his transformation that simply hadn't kicked in yet but that would change his behavior from nesting to wooing... ah."

"Wooing? Wasn't he just stalking me less than an hour ago?" Severus asked doubtfully, examining Harry out of the corner of his eye and wondering slightly at the hungry expression when he looked at them.

"They aren't mutually exclusive and judging by the fact that he started feeding me as well we're both being stalked and wooed. The mating should have removed the need for that but with an incomplete transformation his instincts might not consider it completely valid without some type of wooing period," Voldemort pointed out, calmly taking yet another bite of his doubled meal. "Eat up, we need to finish anything he puts in front of us or adds to."

"Lovely," Severus said sarcastically but finished his double serving without further complaint as Harry quietly snickered into his food. When they finally asked for the check Harry snagged it before it got anywhere near either of them.

"I'll pay," Harry told them cheerfully and did so before taking the lead by gathering his mates and their purchases up, apparating them straight into the bedroom.

"You want to stalk us?" Voldemort asked in amusement as Harry moved into a crouch on top of a nearby chair, emerald hunting eyes gleaming in the candle and fire light. Harry nodded enthusiastically, staying silent the entire time as he watched them both hungrily. A finger snap had an elf there collecting the shopping, leaving only the things from the sex shop at Voldemort's silent command.

"I'd really rather not be hunted," Severus pointed out dryly, feigning nonchalance yet as tight as a bow string and ready to bolt.

"Seeeevvvvy, naughty naughty," Harry said in a sing song voice as he returned to the floor only to stand and practically flow around the chair. He let only his eyes peek over the back to look at them cutely with a clear predatory gleam shining from the softly glowing emeralds.

"Are you going to stalk us both, little vampire?" Voldemort asked softly. Harry nodded happily before glancing at the bed and then back at them, indicating what he planned to do with his first captive while he caught the second. Severus decided this was a good time to make a break for it only for Harry to slip in front of him grinning as he blocked the door, growling playfully.

"No, I need to brew that potion for you," Severus said firmly. Harry growled again with slightly more menace and less playfulness only to be swooped up by Voldemort and dumped on the bed.

"I'll deal with our little mate, you go brew that potion," Voldemort instructed, allowing Severus to escape and begin brewing the potion they had discussed in Knockturn Alley. Voldemort quickly climbed onto the bed and pinned Harry, turning it into another cuddle session while they waited for the potion to be done.


	19. Lucius' Folly

Severus spent several hours after they got back first finding and setting up an impromptu potions lab. He had the elves help him scour the entire room by hand and without magic before finally setting up to brew the new special elixir that Harry needed. A word to one of the elves had a decent clipping of hair and several vials of blood from both of his mates delivered to him so that it could be used in the potion. Nagini's venom and scales were also carefully collected by the elves for the potion. He tested the pure gold cauldron for magical resonance by tapping the side with a silver stirring rod, listening to the lovely magical chime that would help turn the potion into a true elixir.

Severus first added half the cauldron's worth of pure distilled water, setting it to heat and added the mint once it was at a nice light simmer. Next came the crushed lavender, lightly chopped thyme, and shredded chamomile. Leaving them to brew he quickly and efficiently both crushed the Bezoar stone into medium-small sized chunks before grinding the freely given unicorn horn to powder, mixing both with the phoenix tears and letting them settle. Nagini's scales were crushed together with hair from each of the three of them before adding half a vial of their combined blood.

The horn/stone/tears mix went into the cauldron at the 75 minute mark accompanied by 15 stirs counter-clockwise, 8 figure eight stirs, and 6 clockwise stirs at half speed. At two and a half hours the scale/hair/blood mix was added while the cauldron was immediately removed from the fire being quickly stirred two and half times clockwise. Once fully cooled roughly an hour later it was placed back on the heat at a low simmer, being given one and 3/4 stirs clockwise wait five minutes before giving 3 stirs counter clockwise with a figure eight at the end. At the four hour mark he pulled it off the fire for the final cooling before bottling it and finally answered the elves incessant attempts to talk to him.

"Yes? What is it?" Severus asked gruffly.

"Missy, was told to make certain Master Severus eats his foods," The young elf explained with a slight blush at telling a wizard what to do.

"I'll eat once I've bottled the potion and cleaned up most of my mess," Severus said dismissively, following his long established habits of doing just that. He carefully bottled and labeled the elixir. He noted on the label that it was specifically keyed to the three of them before cleaning up the limited mess and instructing Missy to ensure that the cauldron was cleaned by hand just in case. A small sandwhich was devoured at the elf's insistence before he finally headed for their bedroom, elixir in hand. Severus practically ran over Lucius who was standing outside his make-shift lab.

"Slow down my friend. What has you in such a hurry?" Lucius asked with as much false charm as he could dredge up. Severus ignored him and tried to push past, more concerned with getting the potion inside Harry than offending the blond snake only to be yanked up short by the firm grip on his arm. "Now, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Lucius, we have nothing to discuss and I have a potion to deliver to the Dark Lord. I have already taken longer than it should have and he knows it," Severus said stiffly, unwilling to divulge exactly what he had been brewing and why. Lucius' unpleasant smile sent a chill down his spine.

"You think that you can side with the Potter brat so openly and get away with it? Its only a matter of time before our lord decides that you've outlived your usefulness and then it would be in your interest not to have offended someone as powerful as me who also hold such favor. Of course that could be quietly corrected and you would receive as much protection as I can give you, provided you bind yourself to me," Lucius drawled, smirk firmly in place.

"I have neither the inclination nor the choice to even consider such an option," Severus said frostily. "Unlike you I have already been bound or did you think that the term Vampire Anchor was symbolic? My own heritage binds me even tighter to Potter than usual as I cannot be released from the position and I will die when he does. I can not be your... toy, even if I wanted to. Good day."

The outraged look Lucius gave him as he yanked his arm free and stalked off was reminiscent of a spoiled child being told no and worried him a bit as he quickly made his way back to their joint quarters.

The scene Severus walked in on had him nearly collapsing to the floor in a bout of uncontrolled laughter, immediately lifting his spirits. Harry was dressed in a transfigured set of pajamas that made him look like a giant teddy bear, pouting cutely with a bright red blush staining his cheeks. Voldemort smirked wickedly as he cuddled his bearified mate looking like a child with a favorite stuffed animal who was pleased with succeeding in some mischief without getting caught to complete the picture.

A picture that was quickly shattered when Harry finally managed to catch some of his scent. He pulled free of Voldemort's arms and ripped through the confining fabric of the bear suit ignoring both the tattered remains and dismay of both his mates to pounce on Severus, pinning him to the floor. Severus quickly lost the arm of his robe to the snarling, quick moving vampire. He had to watch as the same sleeve that Lucius had gripped was practically shredded before being tossed into the fire while Harry crouched protectively over him. He was very very thankful at that point of his habit of spelling the vials and bottles of any potions he happened to be carrying to be unbreakable or the elixir would have been splattered across the stone floor and soaking his robes.

"Harry?" Voldemort asked carefully as he also moved off the bed and towards where Severus now lay submissively on the stone floor between Harry's legs. The smaller vampire's eyes flashed briefly yellow before settling on blood red as he refused to move away from the Damphyr. The build up of ambient magic felt almost cloying by this point before they all heard a sudden click then a clunk as the magic flowed towards and through the door. They instinctively knew that the magic had tightly locked the door while sealing them inside the room for good measure.

"Someone tried to take our mate. He stinks of another's lust, Lucius I think, and his own pain," Harry hissed agitatedly. Voldemort's eyes narrowed in suspicion as his nostrils flared in a combination of tightly controlled rage and irritation at the insult.

"He barely touched me," Severus groused, staying as still as possible so as not to aggravate Harry further.

"Barely?" Harry snarled as he bared his fangs while ripping the sleeve of his normal shirt off where the robe sleeve had already been removed, revealing a quickly darkening bruise in the shape of a hand. Harry saw it and dragged a limp Severus up only to bundle him onto the bed and pin him in place, fangs scratching lightly at his adam's apple. "No one but Voldemort or I is allowed to touch you. In hurting you he has signed his own death."

"Severus, I told you before we are highly possessive mates," Voldemort reminded him with a grim smile. "Lucius has indeed signed his own death warrant whether he dies by my wand or under Harry's fangs doesn't matter. He _will_ die for this."

"Are you going to kill anyone who bumps into me?" Severus asked sarcastically. "I can handle Lucius. I've been handling him since he decided he wanted me for a bed warmer in his sixth year."

"That does not reassure me," Voldemort said before deciding that he didn't like not feeling them in his arms when such a threat to their mating was being discussed. He climbed back onto the bed and pulled the two of them into his arms, without moving Harry off of his perch on top of Severus. The feel of having both of their mates so close calmed all three of them greatly as they simply lay together on top of the covers wrapped around Severus.

"Severus, he's been trying to woo and stalk us," Voldemort reminded the other man quietly after Harry had fallen into a light doze more than an hour later. "Leaving aside my own response any threat to his position as our mate will be met in a highly aggressive fashion with a high likelihood of death for the opponent who tries to steal us away. Yes, we've already mated. Yes, the potion you brewed will help settle him and flush his system of some of the extras in his transformation that are doing more harm than good. No, his transformation isn't finished healing some of the prior damage or it would have been complete before our mating. I noticed that his magic has been instinctively adjusting the prescription on his glasses as it heals his eyes bit by bit, eventually he wont need them. Finally, no, we are never letting you go and anyone who tries to hurt you will find out exactly how protective we are of you. Lucius will die but Harry and I can wait for years if need be, no matter how much we will dislike leaving a threat to you and us in place. None of this says that you are in any way weak or unable to protect yourself. It is our place as your dominant mates to protect you, especially against those who would take you from us. As the submissive you are our focus and will likely spend the most time nurturing any children that come of our mating."

"I..." Severus trailed off not entirely sure what to say to that but feeling more than a little ashamed at his attempt to keep the situation from them.

"Shush, its alright. None of us have been mated like this before and we are all learning as we go," Voldemort said soothingly. "Anyone who tries to take Harry from us will have a similar reaction from the two of us. I also have no doubt that if someone tries to take me away from the two of you they will also face a similar fate to what Lucius will experience. Now rest, we will both want to reestablish our dominance after our little nap. I dare say you'll be rather sore and the potion will likely have to wait for tomorrow or the next day."

"Alright," Severus said thickly, tears in his eyes as he snuggled more comfortably into their embrace before dropping into the realm of Morpheus.


	20. Play Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Not work safe. *wicked grin*  
>  I'm considering upping the rating because of this chapter.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus could feel something wet repeatedly moving along his neck as he slowly woke wrapped in warmth. He wondered if he could hang on to the lovely dream he was having or if some new disaster would once more force him into the harsh morning light of reality. The leg gently pressed to his groin quickly put paid to the idea that it was all a dream as his eyes shot wide only to meet a pair of mischievous, hungry emerald orbs. The pleased grumbling growl that Harry gave had him remembering the evening before and exactly how much trouble he was in with his mates.

"Has our sleeping prince awakened?" Voldemort asked sleepily, instinctively tightening his arms around his mates and drawing them marginally closer.

"Yep," Harry said cheerfully, still perched on top of Severus where he had fallen asleep the night before.

"You're a morning person," Severus groaned in dismay only to watch as Harry's eyes momentarily darkened in painful memory.

"No, just well trained," Harry said carefully before burying his face in Severus' neck and inhaling deeply, using the other man's scent to ground him in the here and now. Severus wrapped his arms around the small vampire, half ashamed for bringing up the Dursleys treatment however inadvertently.

"Why did you call me prince?" Severus asked cautiously as something occurred to him.

"What? You thought I wouldn't find out about your heritage when you wrote that you were the _half-blood prince_ in the front of all your school books?" Voldemort asked wickedly. "Of course figuring out how you became a Damphyr has been puzzling me since the meeting."

"My bastard of a father was originally of the Dracul line but he did something and was cursed to slowly starve to death, unable to feed on blood and forced to subsist on muggle food alone. Anything magical that passed his lips would burn like acid. The lack of human blood, as with Harry, reduced his strength to muggle or weaker levels. As far as I know he never knew the cure to the curse but I discovered it once he was finally dead. There were two possible cures drinking 5 gallons of Dragons blood straight from the source or draining a mature Damphyr, preferably one of his own get. Needless to say when I learned that I was greatful that the bastard never survived to see my majority," Severus admitted almost sheepishly. Harry growled low in anger before latching onto Severus' throat and taking a mouthful of blood calming himself and making the two of them instantly hard in addition to their morning wood.

"Mine," Harry muttered against his neck.

"Ours," Voldemort corrected. "Our naughty Damphyr who tried to keep us from finding out that he was threatened. Our naughty Damphyr who will be punished for being so naughty and thinking that we would allow another to take him from us."

Harry hummed his agreement as his eyes once more started glowing bright green in a combination of lust and the hunt. This worried Severus a bit who was still pinned to the bed underneath him. He knew exactly what Voldemort was doing and judging by the smirk on his handsome face his dominant knew that he knew and was enjoying the results immensely. Harry glanced at Voldemort a moment later with the same playful hunting lust that made Severus' breath catch, cocking his head to the side like a curious bird before smiling wickedly. Voldemort abruptly wondered if provoking his mate's hunting instincts had been such a good idea with them trapped together in their bedroom.

"Harry," Voldemort said warningly only to get pounced on by the smaller male as they started tumbling about on the bed, playful growls coming from both of them accompanied by Harry's bright laughter as they tussled.

Severus hastily vacated the bed to avoid getting squished. He wondered if Harry was going to decide to stalk them more literally than the day before and if he could manage to escape his well deserved punishment. The tussling quickly came to an end with Harry pinned beneath Voldemort grinning madly before the green-eyed imp leaned up and kissed him into a daze to escape.

Severus quickly realized that he was being stalked and had been allowed to escape to make it more entertaining. The two of them practically danced around the room, darting between, around, and over furniture as Harry occasionally playfully snagged at the ruined clothes that Severus was still wearing from the day before. Voldemort watched the playful stalking in great amusement before he slipped into the adjoining bathroom for a quick wash and to arrange for breakfast via house elf away from his quick moving mates.

A random check on the entryway had revealed that the wards sealing them in were on a time limit as well as requiring a certain set of conditions to come down. There would be no leaving the suite until Severus was not only properly disciplined but also firmly reminded that he was precious to them both. A cry of surprise from the bedroom told Voldemort, as he started toweling off from the quick shower, that Harry had stopped their playful chase catching Severus and likely tossing him on the bed. Wrapping a towel around his waist he strode into the other room to get a set of cloths, peripherally aware that Harry had went perfectly still on top of Severus the moment he spotted Voldemort in his mostly naked state.

The low frustrated growl that came from the direction of the bed had Voldemort quietly smirking as he pretended to look for an outfit, waiting for Harry to decide what to do. Would he secure his current prey and then pounce or prolong the game by letting Severus go to pounce on Voldemort immediately? The answer came in the form of a quiet gasp and a spike of wandless magic from the bed. Harry came flying towards him in a pounce barely giving him a chance to side step away from the playful attack, still dressed in nothing more than a towel.

"Behave little vampire," Voldemort scolded playfully, earning an equally playful growl in return as Harry stood up and stalked towards him only to rub up against his side purring like a cat. A quiet curse from the bed told them both that Severus was trying to get free and failing. "Its your own fault, you shouldn't have tried to hide what Lucius did. Harry might have been willing to be a bit more playful and gentle but now we both feel our positions were threatened."

"I can handle the likes of Lucius bloody Malfoy," Severus shot back indignantly still struggling to get free of the enchanted bed covers and wondering where his wand had gotten too.

"That's hardly the point. You didn't trust us to protect you or have your best interests at heart," Voldemort said flatly stalking over to the bed and wandlessly summoning the still unopened bag from the sex shop, Harry practically on his heels. "Harry why don't you pounce on our naughty Damphyr and release the magic so we can play?"

"Sure," Harry chirped cheerfully doing just that, opting to wandlessly both strip and clean the two of them in the process. By the time the brief magic wave had faded Severus was trying his best to keep quiet under the effects of how _good_ the magic of his mate had felt wrapped around him like that.

"Trying to keep quiet wont do you any good," Voldemort pointed out with a smirk, allowing his towel to drop to the floor as he climbed onto the bed with the bag of toys. "We're also not leaving our suite until you understand that you belong to us and are more than worth our protection, even if it takes months."

"You've fought enough, you don't need to keep fighting especially not us. Don't worry we'll catch you if you fall," Harry whispered into his ear, nuzzling just underneath it. Severus whimpered a bit hearing this before finally relaxing into a limp puddle on the bed and baring his throat to Harry still perched on his chest nuzzling him.

"Good, very good Severus," Voldemort praised quietly as he began petting his silky black hair, allowing it to sooth both of them while Harry continued to nuzzle and lick Severus' neck comfortingly. 

Ruby colored eyes watched both his mates as he continued petting Severus using his other hand to direct the magical unwrapping of some of the new toys that first Severus then Harry would experience shortly. The silk ropes were set aside yet nearby in case Severus continued to be stubborn along with the cock rings, dildo/vibrator, and butt plugs. The ball gags were left in the bag, he badly wanted to hear his mates beg to come.

"Harry, prepare our naughty little Damphyr would you? We're going to make absolutely sure that any trace of Lucius' hands being on him are erased," Voldemort said, his voice darkly seductive as his eyes landed on the purple bruise still adorning Severus' arm.

Harry's low growl of agreement and quick snag of the lube hinted at how sore Severus would be by the end of their play time. Severus swallowed hard in apprehension, finally beginning to appreciate just how much he had screwed up with the Lucius situation. Harry ignored his apprehension to stuff two fingers into Severus' hole, dragging a gasp of shock out of the Damphyr before proceeding to torture him. He thoroughly fucked the onyx-eyed man open adding fingers as he went until his hand was practically swallowing his hand at every thrust while Severus begged and pleaded to have a cock stuffed inside his greedy hole so he could come.

"Oh, no you don't," Voldemort said with a low laugh before pinning his bucking hips and snapping a cock ring on Severus' nearly purple cock. "You don't get to come until we've filled you to the brim, your belly bulging with our seed. You knew what you were doing when you submitted to our little Harry and now you have to face being our submissive. I should have insisted on this the night of our mating instead of trying to ease you both into it. Lets just correct that little oversight shall we?"

Severus whimpered and whined, begging from the barrage of sensations and bit back a curse as the cock ring snapped into place. He really, really wanted to come. That was when Harry took the initiative and replaced his hand with his rock hard cock. He growled in pleasure when Severus instinctively clamped down hard around him, thrashing at the sensation of suddenly being so very full. 

Voldemort distracted Severus by dragging him into a half sitting position and roughly claiming his mouth, allowing Harry to briefly catch his own breath while keeping the Damphyr off balance. Moments later Severus practically screamed in pleasure into Voldemort's hungry kiss as Harry pulled back before plunging his cock deep inside Severus, setting a punishing pace. It wasn't long before Harry came and started filling him with his seed but for Severus those twenty minutes of being fucked hard enough to make his eyes roll up into the back of his head with Voldemort devouring his mouth were an eternity.

"Please, I need to come," Severus begged, his cock aching with both the need to come and the dry orgasm that had occurred at nearly the same time as Harry spilled his seed into him. The sound of Severus begging had Harry's softening cock, still seated inside Severus, immediately hardening earning a low growl of want from both his mates.

"Not until you have both of our seed inside you, filling you to the brim and more," Voldemort said firmly, his voice a harsh counterpoint to the pleasure tormenting the normally stoic potions master. Harry's feral growl and the beginning of a second round of the same punishing pace from before had Severus squirming and whimpering again, still trapped between his mates. "You agreed to this, more than this, and before long you'll be taking both our cocks at once with a ball gag in your mouth and tied up so prettily in silk rope designs and knot work, cock ring keeping you nice and hard. Maybe I'll have you take Harry and then watch as he reasserts his dominance the moment you let go of him before taking your mouth as he fucks you hard with your begging throat around my cock giving it a divine massage."

Severus' groan of pleasure, want, and lust told both his mates that he wasn't exactly adverse to the scenario. Harry slowed his pace to an almost lazy speed, drawing out the sensation of being inside and filling the wiry body underneath him. Voldemort enjoyed the shriek of pleasure that ripped from Severus as Harry managed to hit his prostate hard on the next plunge of his cock into the writhing body of their submissive. Harry paused as Severus clamped down hard once more dragging his seed from him into the waiting hole before cautiously slipping free as the stream slowed to a trickle. Both of them were panting at the intense love making.

"My turn," Voldemort said wickedly as he flipped them both so that Harry was flat on his back on the bed with Severus on top of him, stomach to stomach, cocks pressed against each other. They barely had time to notice the switch in position before he was sliding inside Severus, pinning them both in place underneath him with the Damphyr firmly impaled on his cock.

"Please," Severus begged, wanting the cock ring off so very badly.

"You're begging and I haven't even used your earlier promise about being allowed to do _anything_ to you from the bookstore," Voldemort said in a playful mocking manner before giving a sharp thrust that had Severus bucking down onto Harry's half hard cock. He set a punishing pace as he growled into their ears. "You're lucky I haven't decided if I want the two of you to wear a collar or take a tattoo to show everyone that you're mine. The mate mark we found is nice but _I_ wasn't the one to give it to you, even if the two of you never wear either of them in plain view of anyone but me."

"Aren't the lightning bolt marks and the pieces of your _soul_ enough for you?" Harry panted plaintively, hard from the way Severus' cock was rubbing against his own.

Voldemort paused as he thought about that and silently conceded that yes they were but he wasn't going to tell his mates that, not just yet. He redoubled his efforts to make them both come despite the cock ring firmly fastened to Severus, knowing that the earlier dry orgasm was actually a feature of the toy he'd turned on before attaching it rather than simply being to tight. Harry came again with a quiet whimper of too much sex to quickly, unable to produce more come to go with his orgasm. Severus finally went limp soon after Harry, too exhausted to move as Voldemort came inside him before wandlessly releasing the grip of the cock ring and setting off a shrieking orgasm that had the Damphyr passing out as he covered Harry with come. Voldemort slowly pulled free only to snag a butt plug and slip it inside Severus. This kept their come inside him and Voldemort noted the promised small bulge from their seed filling Severus in satisfaction as he gently pulled them apart to so they could lay cuddled together without the extra weight.

"Can I have some blood?" Harry asked tiredly, not wanting to wake Severus simply for a mouthful of blood but remembering how his mates had reacted when they found out he hadn't been asking for what he needed. Voldemort chuckled just as tired, also remembering the earlier conversation and reached across Severus to give Harry his wrist and allow the smaller male to feed. They fell asleep like that with Harry gently mouthing Voldemort's wrist, Severus in the middle, and none of them ever noticed that the instinctive magical seal on their rooms had fallen.


	21. Plotting and Potions

Severus was still out when Harry and Voldemort woke several hours later. Working together they gently lifted him long enough to magically change the bedding and use a cleaning charm on him before settling the Damphyr in the middle of the bed. Wrapping him in the covers as they cleaned up and dressed before retiring to the sitting room to discuss Lucius, planning on returning to the bed before Severus woke.

"Lucius needs to die," Harry said flatly. "I don't care how valuable he is to you he hurt Severus and from the sound of it has been trying to hurt him since they were in school together."

"No argument," Voldemort said with a mirthless laugh. "I suspect you'll also want to kill Bellatrix since she's obsessed with me and has tried to make her way into my bed on more than one occasion. The woman fancies herself in love with me and I'm partly to blame for it."

"I might be able to let it go if she doesn't try anything now that we're mated," Harry said honestly after several minutes of deep contemplation on the matter. "Of course I fancied someone earlier this year and while I kissed her she could only think of Cedric who died at your resurrection, water works and all. On top of that she was one of the students to trigger my transformation, without all of that I would have kept trying to kill you until one of us died. With that understanding I think that we should leave their punishment to the ministry besides with anyone else at Hogwarts who showed an interest I either played clueless or avoided because they were obviously fans stalking me. I'm just glad that my most dangerous stalker turned out to be my mate."

"Fair enough but if I ever meet this Cho person I reserve the right to curse her," Voldemort countered, his natural possessiveness kicking in as he ignored the stalking jibe knowing it was true. "You have permission to kill any of my Death Eaters who try anything with you or Severus but as the Dominant I will deal with any who make a pass at me or at the two of you within my sight or immediate reach. Anyone unmarked that you find wandering around bring to me especially if they seem to belong and have made a pass at either of you, unfortunately allies need slightly more delicate handling than minions."

"First, I can protect myself but I would also be a hypocrite if I insisted on dealing with it myself after what we did with Severus. Second, I will not back down if they attack me but I also promise not to seek a confrontation. Third, there may not be time to get you at which point they'll either be dead or mangled if I respond," Harry warned, deciding to make sure he couldn't be blamed after the fact if something strange happened and he was forced into killing someone.

"Understandable," Voldemort allowed before countering. "That does not excuse me from acting as your Dominant. You are both my submissives and I will treat you as such but I also recognize that you are both strong, more than strong enough to protect any children the three of us may have. I would also like to know your real level of schooling."

"Near or just above NEWT level in most things," Harry admitted with a grimace. "I suck at History, middling at Astronomy, and Divination is a farce to the point that I'm barely OWL level with them. I've been studying everything else on my own when I wander off for quiet time away from everyone. I'd be further but this year I had to run the Defense class for a large part of the school and try to take out Umbridge on top of her damn blood quill detentions. The Aurors arrested her during Spring Holidays because we managed to sneak Madam Bones in and give her the evidence directly. Its being kept quite since it sparked an investigation into Fudge. I also found out that Hermione set it up under some lordship law about training retainers and potential retainers."

"No wonder the hat wanted you in Slytherin," Voldemort said with a delighted laugh, only to swoop down and scoop him up into his arms. "Now that we have that sorted out lets go check on Severus and make sure he doesn't think we've abandoned him."

They found Severus sitting up in bed looking lost, causing them to exchange half panicked half worried looks before the climbed into bed next to him. The lack of resistance to their impromptu cuddle session with Severus in the middle had them even more worried until he gave a soft hiccup and tried to bury his form into both of them simultaneously. The nearly silent tears broke their hearts as they realized he really had thought that they had either abandoned him or that earlier had been a dream, despite the plug in his arse keeping him full of their come.

"Shush, we're here. We were just in the other room talking and didn't want to wake you," Voldemort soothed as Harry started purring against Severus' back in an attempt to offer comfort. "You did very well and we are both proud of you, proud that you are our mate, that you accepted us and trust us enough for what happened earlier to be safe."

The sudden noodle consistency of Severus' muscles had them both happily cuddling even closer to him. The peaceful if tired look on his face told them they had managed to not only reassure him but comfort him. He wasn't alone any more and they would happily remind him of that as often as necessary one way or another.

"Harry remembered to ask for blood this morning after we were done," Voldemort offered quietly easily ignoring Harry's annoyed huff as they all continued to cuddle.

"Did he?" Severus asked a little horsely.

"It made me think that he simply didn't understand he was supposed to ask for help when he needs something and it was exacerbated by the transformation, like Nagini said. If that's the case and he doesn't need the elixir or at least a high dose of it..." Voldemort pointed out, trailing off even as he had to lunge across Severus to keep Harry from slipping out of the bed and their immediate reach. Harry glared back mutinously but didn't say anything nor fight back when they dragged him back into the bed.

"What did you leave out of your life's story, little vampire?" Severus asked darkly, glad for something to focus on as he helped trap the green-eyed imp on the bed.

"Asking for anything at the Dursleys usually meant it was shoved in my face before they made me watch as they destroyed it or they gave it to Dudley as being _too good_ for a freak like me," Harry admitted resignedly, knowing that he not only couldn't hide it but that his answer would get his relatives into even more trouble with his very vindictive mates. "I wasn't allowed to see the school nurse or a doctor and the only reason I saw Madam Pomfrey was usually because someone made me. The first time it was because I didn't realize that Medi-witches and Healers were the wizarding equivalent of nurses and doctors. If I couldn't fix it or scrounge it myself then I usually wasn't allowed to have it."

"And being locked away into your cupboard as punishment wasn't enough?" Severus demanded, feeling both sick at the soul destroying tactics that had been used on Harry as well as unendingly greatful it hadn't quite worked the way they had hoped. Harry's attempt at avoiding eye contact told them there was more.

"What else?" Voldemort asked numbly, clutching both of them closer.

"If I was being punished I wasn't allowed to eat and Dudley liked breaking my bones," Harry said softly in shame, finally fully understanding exactly how bad his treatment had been.

"We had gathered that about your cousin but hadn't realized that whenever you were confined they didn't even bother to feed you. Its no wonder you don't ask when you need something. You must trust us very much to have asked for blood this morning," Voldemort said softly, easing the tension and making no mention of punishing the Dursleys to avoid upsetting Harry.

"The elixir will help but some of this will simply take time to heal. At least the extra blood we've been giving him has obviously helped and while I despise how we were treated as children it does make us uniquely suited to help him if he doesn't want to see a mind healer," Severus said fretfully. Harry made a face but didn't say anything, he knew he was screwed up with how often he'd tried to live up to everyone's expectations whether it was the wizarding world or the Dursleys or Dumbledore.

"I'm not seeing a mind healer," Harry told them firmly, only to receive more cuddling in answer.

"Then you need to actually ask for it when you need something," Voldemort said equally firmly in a "discussion closed" tone of voice.

"Fine," Harry said with a put upon sigh only to yelp when they suddenly yanked him beneath them both, playfully pinning him on the bed.

"He fed us yesterday perhaps its time we hand feed him more than blood?" Severus suggested thoughtfully, a wicked playful gleam in his eye.

"Then I'm glad I asked the house elves to make everything bite sized for our morning meal and wait for us to call for it. Though I suppose its considered brunch by now," Voldemort said wickedly, ignoring Harry's muffled protest at being buried underneath them. A quick call to the elves had them served with various bowls of bite sized foods ranging from fruit to chopped meat to nuts and berries, there was even a bowl of scrambled eggs with a smaller bowl of bacon pieces.

"After we eat Harry needs to take the elixir and we need to feed him our magic. Once administered we'll know how much is the transformation and how much is just Harry since he was relatively functional before if a bit on the thin side," Severus reminded them softly as the trio separated enough for actual movement on the bed.

"Why do you think I managed to survive everything? I'm only partly sane but I'm not stupid enough to think that purposefully weakening my body is a good idea. I just couldn't get my stomach to take more than a certain amount no matter how hard I tried. I still can't eat the same amounts as the two of you. I had to bribe the house elves so they wouldn't tell you, got scolded more than once by them and had to ignore the nutrition potions they kept slipping into the food. I almost flipped the first time I realized they were dosing my food until I remembered to make them show me what they added and told them if they were going to dose me with something it had be something Sev made," Harry told them with a snort of wry amusement before taking a drink of the tea and herbal infusion that had replaced his pumpkin juice.

"Which explains the rapid reduction in my potions stock," Severus said, eyes narrowed nostrils flaring. "It also explains why your friends started asking me about how to recognize potions in another person's food and if they were harmful during the last few weeks of school."

"Ah, oops?" Harry said sheepishly, thoroughly embarrassed at worrying everyone.

Voldemort simply snorted in amusement and shoved some chopped ham into Harry's smiling mouth. Severus followed up this assault with a half slice of toast loaded with scrambled eggs and sprinkled with bacon pieces. Harry didn't get another chance to speak for another half hour as they took turns slowly feeding him breakfast in bed, careful to watch his expression in case they were feeding him too much as they all ate together. Harry's light burp and contented sigh told them he was not only done but they had taken the right approach.

A quiet call for the elves had the food cleared away and elixir in Severus' hand. Harry willingly drank the potion and settled down with his mates curled around him relaxing into the feel of their magic pouring into him. The next twelve hours had them oblivious to the world and Nagini had to stop more than one Death Eater from interrupting them. This included Lucius, Bellatrix, and Fenrir Greyback who all watched at least one member of the trio hungrily before being chased from the room by two angry familiars. Nagini and Hedwig guarded them jealously with Hedwig having been fetched by Nagini to help guard them after the first idiot had tried to pull them apart, dying under Nagini's fangs for his trouble. They awoke groggy and sore but could immediately tell that Harry was feeling so much better. The face Harry made when he realized that he no longer needed glasses had them both laughing quietly with the sense that everything was going to be alright.


	22. Informing the Minions

It was two days before Narcissa managed to corner Severus, two days of dodging her as the three of them became increasingly aggravated by her attempts to talk to them. Two days in which Severus and Voldemort had managed to plot around their mate while they decided what was going to happen to the Dursleys and if it was safe to contact Harry's friends and adopted family. Two days that produced a very tired Voldemort trying to catch up on his missed work and arrange for the next meeting between himself and the Hogwarts staff.

Narcissa never saw Harry lurking protectively in the nearby shadows when she cornered Severus in front of Lucius, Bellatrix, Fenrir and a host of lesser Death Eaters who happened to mostly be female. She never saw him send Nagini for Voldemort though Greyback did and Lucius didn't care, having eyes only for Severus. The lustful cruel looks the blond kept sending towards his mate had Harry on edge and fighting himself not to simply rip the man's throat out no matter how much Severus would later yell at him for it. Harry was so very greatful in that moment that he only needed a mouthful of blood once every two weeks since they had administered the potion because otherwise only Severus would have survived him when Narcissa shoved the Damphyr flat against a wall.

"Severus Tobias Snape," Narcissa snapped. "You will explain yourself or so help me you will be a very vivid reminder that I was raised a _Black_."

"Narcissa, I can hardly explain myself if I don't know what your referring to now can I?" Severus drawled, feigning unconcern as his hand inched towards his sheathed wand as his eyes met Harry's, silently warning him not to interfere.

"You've known Lucius wants you since we were all at Hogwarts. How many times do I have to rescue you from my husband?!" Narcissa demanded, never seeing the dumbfounded look on the faces of Lucius, Harry, and the newly arrived Dark Lord.

"So, this is an on going problem, one you've had trouble dealing with?" Voldemort asked coldly, earning a wince from the trapped Damphyr as Harry slipped up to stand next to their Dominant glaring at his anchor for hiding the issue. "Harry retrieve our mate, it seems we're going to need to make him wear a tracking or warning spell if he gets into this much trouble. Of course if you can't prove that most of the trouble you've gotten into is contained then you'll have to wear one as well."

Harry momentarily winced at the truthfulness in Voldemort's words while darting over and pulling Severus free of Lady Malfoy's grasp. Leading him over to their mate as he kept himself protectively between Severus and Lucius before they slipped behind Voldemort's equally protective bulk. Voldemort looked at his assembled minions coldly before making his announcement.

"My youngest submissive mate has come into his inheritance and the three of us have bonded within the last two weeks. If anyone but me touches Harry James Potter or Severus Tobias Snape they will become Bella's new toy," Voldemort informed them all curtly. The sucker punched sour look on Lucius' face made Harry almost gleeful, ensuring that he completely missed the look that Greyback sent towards him though his mates did not. Bella's shriek of denial, however, was hard to miss and only Narcissa's fast draw wordless stunner saved the situation.

"I apologize for my sister and my husband. I've no idea what has gotten into the two of them lately. Severus, don't forget to visit Draco at some point before school starts again. Mr. Potter it was a pleasure to meet you and I wouldn't mind a further discussion over tea especially since the three of you will need help planning the wedding," Narcissa said very politely, sending an exasperated look at both husband and sister respectively. She levitated Bellatrix out of the room and used some sort of leash spell on her husband leaving the stunned room to recover on their own. Voldemort decided that discretion was the better part of valor and retreated to his office, taking his mates with him.

"That was not entirely a disaster," Severus said carefully almost the moment the door to the office was shut. Harry quickly stiffled his laughter wondering how Severus had come to that conclusion as he stayed protectively between them and the only door.

"It could have been worse," Voldemort agreed tiredly as he sank into his desk chair. "Though Greyback, Lucius, and Bella are going to be a problem. They each seem to have focused on one of us. I'm not all that surprised about Greyback since our Harry does look younger than he is and his physical aging froze when he began the transformation. Whether he will begin to age once more and if it will stop again after a certain period is something only time will tell."

"He's much more stable now than he was in Knockturn though I still haven't figured out how he fought off the effects of that botched potion so well. I only managed to fight off the effects due to my long familiarity with potions mistakes made by students which was further mitigated by my Damphyr status," Severus pointed out, fighting the urge to try and cuddle Harry. Voldemort noticed the way the Damphyr kept glancing at Harry and the aborted movements towards both of them.

"Severus, stop fighting yourself and either go cuddle Harry or come here," Voldemort ordered in amusement, deciding to end the cycle of indecision.

Sheepishly Severus snagged Harry before circling the desk and standing uncertainly in front of their Dominant. Voldemort rolled his eyes and transfigured his desk chair into a large poofy dark green chair that snugly fit all three of them. They cuddled together as Voldemort worked on his unending pile of paper work hiding away from the rest of the people in the manor. Nagini broke the comfortable silence several hours later when she slithered into the office through a special vent system designed to give her freedom of movement throughout the manor.

"~There you are! I go to check on the feather duster and the three of you disappear from your soft sleeping nest! I don't know what I'm going to do with you.~" Nagini complained as she climbed up onto the special perch attached to the side of the desk specifically made for her.

"~We have to eat too and it isn't fair to ask the house elves to bring us breakfast in bed every morning.~" Harry pointed out with a snicker.

"~I thought the blond idiot, the feral wolf, and the crazy lady had gotten you! You aren't supposed to scare me like that and you haven't even given me hatchlings yet.~" Nagini complained, stopping Harry's laughter at the mention of future babies.

"~Hatchlings?~" Voldemort asked cautiously wondering if he was going insane again.

"~You honestly thought I'd leave you alone to raise your hatchlings? Not with how often you still get into trouble.~" Nagini informed them pointedly. "~Even the feather duster agreed that we can't leave the three of you to raise the hatchlings alone.~"

"Great, we're getting ganged up on by our familiars about our future babies," Harry grumbled good naturedly as he buried his face in Severus' neck, much to the Damphyr's amusement.

"It hasn't even been two weeks since Voldemort agreed to be our Dominant and we've already come so far," Severus said consolingly, hugging Harry close as they both pressed up against said Dominant who was humming in both pleasure and agreement.

"Yeah, it turned out better than I thought," Harry agreed with a goofy grin, snuggling in even closer to his anchor. "Can I have some blood?"

"Want or need?" Severus asked in amusement, offering his wrist regardless of the answer.

"Want, it makes me feel safe, calms me, and shows that you're both mine. I ask for yours more since Voldemort guards us while I feed, or that's what my instincts keep telling me," Harry admitted with a lovely blush as he accepted the proffered wrist, sucking on it slowly and making the Damphyr shiver in delight at the sensations.

"I had wondered," Voldemort commented absently as he went over a law proposal one of his minions would offer to the Wizengamot during the next meeting. Nagini's hissy laughter told them all that she had already known his reasons for asking more often then he actually needed the blood. Harry pouted cutely earning more cuddling from both of his mates as they worked through the built up paper work. A few minutes of scratching quill later and Nagini finally decided to warn them about what the minions were doing.

"~You do realize that the human females are all gathered looking at pieces of colored skins and discussing what should be hunted for your mating celebration?~" Nagini asked with a snicker that evolved into a full blown laugh when a reflexive jerk of Voldemort's hand sent quill, parchment, and ink flying. Harry's full body jerk had him and Severus both tumbling from the transfigured chair as the Damphyr swore viciously.

"~You did that on purpose!~" Voldemort accused, using his wand to clean up the mess and retrieve the fallen items.

"~Of course I did, that doesn't change the fact that the females have gathered and are plotting your mating celebration.~" Nagini said smugly. "~It was generally agreed that they would have to trap the three of you for measuring the colored skins for fit. The crazy lady keeps insisting that your mates have enchanted you and that they must break the enchantment. I am unable to tell them that you were the one to finally decide to hunt them as your mates.~"

"~No, he wasn't.~" Harry protested in some confusion.

"He's still hunting us brat," Severus pointed out with an eye roll. "All of this is a form of seduction even if he's moving faster and more confidantly than one usually would. Its one of the reasons he's still keeping us so close. He isn't confidant of our bond even though his mind tells him that we are his and it would take quiet a bit to take us from him if it worked at all."

"Oh, so that's why he's been possessive. I thought I'd done something wrong or that he was just a possessive bastard," Harry admitted in surprised comprehension.

"I am a possessive bastard and you've done nothing wrong," Voldemort corrected with a chuckle his tone growing more possessive as he spoke. "Until I have you both round with my children I'm not letting you get far, possibly not even then."

"Possessive bastard," Harry said fondly only to shriek as he was scooped up from the floor, Severus pulled to his feet next to them, only to find themselves suddenly wrapped in hexed robes as if in a straight jacket and unable to move.

"Mine," Voldemort said lustfully before devouring their mouths and depositing them back in the changed chair next to him. They found themselves moaning into the possessive kisses as he switched between them until they were dizzy with lust and Voldemort was breathing hard. Nagini hissed a chuckle and left them too it, opting to go spy on the group of witches planning their wedding.


	23. Meeting the Family

A full two weeks had passed since the meeting between Voldemort and the Hogwarts teacher delegation had occurred, forcing the Dark Lord to decide who was coming to the follow up meeting. Despite being less than two hours from needing to be there he still wasn't sure if he should risk leaving his mates behind. On the one hand it would keep anyone from the opposite side from getting ideas about hurting them, on another leaving them behind could put them at risk from any dissenting minions. Then there was the fact both would be furious if he didn't include them, not to mention the likelihood that one of the staff had the presence of mind to invite Harry's adoptive family...

Voldemort finally decided that as long as he kept his guard up it might actually be safer to keep them with him when they attended the meeting. That decided he turned from his wardrobe to his napping mates and smirking at how he had worn them out. He sent light stinging hexes at them to wake them up. The yelp that Harry gave off and the way Severus rolled from the bed, brandishing his wand still half asleep amused him to no end.

"What was that for?" Harry complained as he retrieved his own wand and grumpily scrambled out of the bed, not even bothering to move faster than Severus or toss a retaliatory spell towards their Dominant.

"Get washed and dressed, we leave for the follow up meeting with Flitwick in two hours," Voldemort said curtly, smirking the entire time as he leaned back against the wall, enjoying watching them follow his instructions.

He and Severus still hadn't taken action against the Dursleys, nor had Dumbledore made a peep since Rita's article and the stripping of the Headmastership but Voldemort still felt they were making amazing progress on all fronts. Of course the next time he saw Skeeter he hoped that Harry wasn't nearby since he wanted to have a word with her about her ambush attempt at the robe shop. It was a pity that she had disappeared, probably into some Auror safehouse to avoid the fall out of her last article. They must have run into her just barely before she took herself off to wherever she was now.

Then there was also the fact that the reports which had arrived during the week they were on bed rest reminded him about the prophecy record since one of the Unspeakables had let slip that the original prophecy had somehow changed. He had decided it would eventually need to be addressed personally but that it could likely wait a couple of years while he firmly established the mating bond. There was suspicion that the original prophecy had been somehow enchanted and that the closely guarded secret was not the prophecy but the changing of the record. For now he would let Dumbledore's useless order waste time and effort protecting something that he wasn't ready to investigate if only to avoid facing nearly killing his mate so many times.

"~You will be taking me with you.~" Nagini commanded imperiously bringing his mind back to the moment as she slid over the floor towards her human. 

Voldemort snorted in amusement at her regal act but didn't argue as he picked her up and helped her wrap around his body as his mates came over to them ready to leave. They quickly made their way to the meeting, picking up Lucius, Narcissa, and the Lestrange brothers to accompany them on the way. They apparated into a small clearing just outside the cave Harry had met up with Sirius in during his fourth year before the third task. The irony was not lost on Harry as he not only recognized the place but saw Sirius as Padfoot waiting with several of the Hogwarts staff and the Weasleys, even Bill and Charlie were there.

"Whatever you do don't mention that we're fully mated or that some of the Death Eaters decided to plan our wedding," Harry warned his mates in a low tone of voice when he saw who all was at the meeting.

"You think I _want_ Molly Weasley to completely dominate the celebration of our joining? No thank you. I am perfectly happy just having the two of you," Severus hissed back with a fearful shudder. Unfortunately Sirius was in dog form and thus able to over hear them with his doggy hearing, quickly returning to human form to demand answers.

"What do you mean wedding?!" Sirius practically shouted earning a resigned groan from both Harry and Severus as Voldemort stepped in front of them protectively, wand drawn.

"You found your mate?" Hermione asked excitedly, itching to snag Harry and drag the information out of him.

"Wedding?!" Molly practically pounced on the word as she bustled over towards Harry. He promptly pressed himself against Voldemort's back as he held Severus tightly to his side, knowing their Dominant was the only one with half a chance to keep her at bay. Narcissa just tried not to laugh at their predicament, as she hid her smile behind her hand. Lucius had to fight to keep his pureblood mask from slipping into a nasty scowl.

"Twins? Help!" Harry yelped as he was nearly dragged from between his mates by an over enthusiastic Molly. Voldemort was just about to curse her when two identical laughing blurs of red removed Harry from her grasp and released him to once more hide behind his Dominant. Arthur quickly retrieved his wife, fighting his own laughter at her pout for not being able to cuddle her seventh son.

"Now, son you know we can't keep her at bay forever. Perhaps you should explain?" Arthur asked, his body shaking lightly with suppressed laughter.

"Voldemort's my mate, we've mated and he accepted Severus so its a three way mating bond. He told his minions a couple of days ago and some of the women immediately started planning our wedding. They didn't even ask us if we wanted one," Harry said indignantly, poking his head out around his mate to talk to one of his adoptive fathers.

"Of course you'll have a wedding," Molly said sharply even as she eyed Voldemort critically.

"Most of the DA have been owling us to find out what happened at the meeting and someone tried to adopt you which obviously didn't work," Hermione informed him. "I've also had to tell more than one person that they can't use us as proxies to swear allegiance to you... and I'm a Lady now?"

"Wait what?" Harry asked blinking in shock at the tirade of information before mentally rewinding and going through the summary again and answering in equal rapid fire fashion. "You were always a lady, why would they want to swear allegiance to me, and who tried to adopt me?"

"Dumbledore tried to adopt you, probably to regain his hold. There are a lot of people who want to swear allegiance to you, including most of your brothers. Hermione was speaking of the fact that she is now legally a _Lady_ , elevated in station by Magic herself," Arthur answered in amusement.

"Make them stop," Severus moaned quietly, earning a snicker from Ron and the twins.

"Severus is quite correct, you can have your reunion afterwards," McGonagall scolded in obvious amusement.

"Minerva," Voldemort acknowledged.

"Tom," McGonagall shot back, eyes dancing in mischief as Voldemort grimaced at his given name but didn't object to the choice of address. Harry cuddled into his side cutely earning a brief smile from his mate before they got down to business. McGonagall transfigured a table and seating for everyone while Molly brought out her basket of goodies made specifically for the meeting.

"Minerva, why do I see most of the core members of the order?" Severus asked with a frown, taking his seat to Voldemort's left while Harry claimed the one on the Dark Lord's right. A slight shiver rand down his spine as he stiffened when he realized that Lucius had taken the seat on his left, preventing Narcissa from rescuing him from her husband once more.

"Albus has proven himself... unreliable. Mr. Potter is our next choice but he has been unavailable or otherwise engaged since we decided to leave the order," Minerva explained before turning and once more addressing Voldemort. "Now then I presume that you have the written contract?"

"I do," Voldemort agreed with a smirk before handing it over for them to read. It took them some time to make their way through the contract but over all they were mostly pleased.

"Thank you for not insisting on an oath of allegiance and thank you for placing the children as our top priority," McGonagall said sincerely.

"I was quite serious when I told you that they are our future. I never want to see a child treated like a monster ever again," Voldemort said seriously, only to have Harry and Severus both ignore everyone else in favor of snuggling into his sides comfortingly. "As Slytherin's Heir I am authorizing the use of the school during the summer break for any student who dose not have their own home or family to return to or can prove mistreatment by said family. Proof can come in the form of memories, actual injuries, medical scan history, or in extreme cases a sworn oath on their magic after third year. Anyone who successfully makes the magical oath is automatically granted permission to remain. Other accommodations will be arranged if major or dangerous work needs to be performed on the school."

"As the Heir of Gryffindor I add my own authorization to that of my mate's. Everyone needs a safe haven and home from time to time," Harry said seriously, his eyes practically glowing with power and mimicking the curse that he alone survived intact.

"You have full authority to adjust your lesson plans to include or exclude whatever you may desire. I do require that you provide a list of what will be covered on the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s to your students so that they can pass the exams and self-study if they so wish but that has more to do with the ministry testing than anything else," Voldemort said seriously. "Anyone who cannot honestly sign that cannot teach at Hogwarts. Once you have a defense professor inform me and I will see about removing the curse I accidentally left behind on the position after Dumbledore turned me down."

"Prat! Do you know how hard its been to learn defense with most of the idiots who have taken the job?" Harry complained, smacking his Dominant lightly in retaliation for the grief his accidental curse had caused. "Couldn't you have at least fixed in my first year when you were on the back of Quirrell's head?"

"I barely had the strength to keep the fool in line and try to gather more strength so no, I couldn't have removed the curse," Voldemort shot back, playfully pulling the smaller wizard into his lap and subjecting him to being tickled mercilessly, much to the amusement of everyone but Lucius. McGonagall took the chance to sign the contract on behalf of the Hogwarts staff and they all watched as it duplicated before two disappeared to file themselves at the Ministry and Gringotts respectively.


	24. Threats of Bodily Harm

"Now, Harry, about the wedding," Molly began, smiling wide in an almost predatory fashion. Harry just cuddled close in fear, burying his face in Voldemort's neck from his position in his Dominant's lap with Severus shivering for the same reason at his side. Molly Weasley could be down right scary.

"Why does my godson like _Snivellus_ more than me?" Sirius whined to the twins. Voldemort glared at the grim animagus as he felt Severus' full body flinch under his hands as Harry sent his own death glare at the grey eyed childish man.

"Call him Snivellus ever again and I will rip off your balls before feeding them to you, godfather or no," Harry hissed, fangs flashing in a match to his suddenly blood red glowing eyes. Narcissa snickered at the dumbfounded look on Sirius face as he blankly nodded his acceptance of the threat to his manhood, completely shocked that his sweet little godson would go so far in the defense of his arch nemesis.

"We warned you he'd be protective," Charlie pointed out almost smugly.

"But its just Snape," Sirius complained, with a pout. "Evil greasy haired Death Eater of a git. Besides I'm one of his dad's now, I have every right to keep Harry away from him."

Harry's eyes flashed briefly orange, almost shading into Basilisk yellow that would have killed or petrified anyone looking depending on how hard he glared and how much magic he added to his eyes as part of the glare. The sound of quiet hissing had everyone looking around for the source of the noise until they spotted Nagini poking her head out from under Voldemort's robes. They all followed her unwavering gaze to see some of Harry's venom splashed onto the table and eating through it like acid.

"Mate? Stop dripping venom or poison or whatever it is, you're eating through the table," Ron pointed out warily. Harry glanced down only to blush and make sure his fangs were firmly retracted before sitting back into his comfortable Voldemort shaped seat.

"If you ever insult either of my mates like that again what I will do to you will pale in comparison to Harry's threat. I would happily wait until he was done with you before I made you scream. Bare in mind that threatening one of my mates would normally have you handed over to Bellatrix as a plaything be greatful that Harry still holds some affection for you," Voldemort said pleasantly, enjoying how pale Sirius got as he realized they were both deadly serious. The hard swallow and reluctant nod from the former had Severus looking at them with barely concealed adoration that they could both clearly feel along the horcrux/mating bond.

"Our apologies, we think the Dementors screwed with his head more than usual during his imprisonment and he's been refusing to see a mind healer," Bill said apologetically, whacking Sirius on the back of the head for good measure. Nagini hissed in amusement, no longer bothering to keep quiet or hide as she stayed nice and toasty warm inside Voldemort's robes.

"Now, about the wedding," Molly tried again, her eyes gleaming in a type of fanaticism often seen in women faced with planning a wedding.

"~Does she think you are her hatchlings? Never mind, it does not matter what she believes. You are my hatchlings, no one else's.~" Nagini declared with an agitated hiss, snapping her jaws lightly at the over eager Weasley Matriarch, who responded with a disapproving glare.

"Please tell me I did not just hear that?" Harry practically begged his mates.

"Unfortunately you did, as did I. They are somehow fighting over us and the probable wedding plans," Severus confirmed with a grimace, startling a bark of laughter out of Sirius at their predicament.

"Is it time to threaten them yet?" George asked his twin.

"Why would you threaten us?" Voldemort asked eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"In case you ever hurt our little brother, though he looks pretty comfy in your lap," Fred explained a mischievous almost malicious gleam in his eye as both twins examined Harry's mates thoughtfully.

"Wankers," Ron muttered before turning on Severus and Voldemort. "But seriously don't hurt him or no matter who or what the two of you are we will find a way to kill you and make it not only hurt but stick."

"Ronald!" Hermione protested only for him to wheel on her.

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't do the same if they hurt Harry?" Ron demanded.

"Well, no but its a bit impolite to tell off the twins before threatening him yourself, especially if you don't back it up with some sort of proof," Hermione reasoned. "He wont respect the threat if we can't back it up with... something."

"Have you seen the twins when they're on a tear?" Ron demanded using it as both proof and example.

"Oh alright, that might be reason enough to avoid hurting him but we can always research other things if they break Harry's heart," Hermione conceded.

"What a terrifying thought," Severus murmured, earning an understanding snicker from Harry as Voldemort held them both tighter.

"Duly noted," Voldemort shot back solemnly. Molly opened her mouth to try again about the wedding only to be cut off before she could speak. "Madam you will all be invited to our wedding but it not yet planned. We already have a large number of people working on it as it is. If you wish to help talk to Narcissa Malfoy as I have no doubt she will be corralling the others who have taken it upon themselves to plan it and see to the planning of it herself."

"I thought I'd let them run with their attempts for another few days before bringing them to heel my lord," Narcissa said in confirmation. "After all I very much doubt any of them know what the three of you might even want in a wedding, some of the ideas I have already overheard were just plain ghastly."

"Thank you Narcissa," Severus said greatfully, manfully ignoring Lucius' latest attempt to run his foot up and down the Damphyr's leg.

"Lucius, if you keep attempting to molest our mate I will personally see you not only eating your balls but your entrails and heart as well," Voldemort commented as he pulled Severus close into his side once more. Lucius quickly retrieved his questing limb and pretended nothing had happened, manfully ignoring the low threatening growl coming from Harry along with the flash of fang.

"You have a death wish or something?" Ron asked the man critically before sliding a bundle of parchment across the table to Harry. "That's the petitions to swear allegiance or enter service as a part of your household. There is a single one with the name of everyone who wants you to officially establish the DA as a legal organization separate from the allegiance or household ones. A couple of people don't want to work with your mate or his minions but most of them were happy that Hogwarts was going to be declared neutral and a safe haven for anyone who doesn't want anything to do with the war. There's an outline of the new DA structure and once Hermione offered to let everyone help pick a new name for it they started a list. One of the rules Miss. Brains over there set up was that it couldn't have anything to do with Dementors or have your name in it since we know how much you hate the fame."

"Thanks," Harry said faintly as he accepted the bundle of paperwork. Voldemort gave a low laugh as his youngest mate finally had to face the horrors of paperwork.

"If that's everything we need to get back," Voldemort said, trying not to grin like a maniac while he gathered up his own copy of the contract in preparation for leaving.

"You're not taking Harry with you," Sirius said stubbornly, only to be hit in the back by a wordless stupefy from Fred.

"Oops," Fred said with a false innocence that no one believed.

"I'm still planning on tying him to the bed stripping him and painting him purple," George pointed out.

"Can we shave him bald too?" Ron asked speculatively, earning delighted grins from his brothers. Lucius shuddered and apparated away without a word while everyone else was saying their goodbyes.


	25. Ambush and Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, never take a prank this far it will just cause a nightmare for everyone involved.  
> Second, reactions to the prank and Dumbledore's discovery of Voldemort's new status in regards to his precious weapon (Harry) happen next chapter. Always love rubbing something like that in the puppet master's face.  
> Third.... er, prank/wedding/torture ideas welcome?  
> One last thing, I'm attending my sister's wedding tomorrow so... updates might be a bit weird? Weirder than normal?  
> Enjoy!  
> Also... totally unrelated note, I'm working on two original stories and was wondering if you would all like me to post it here until they're finished to be sent to a publisher? That way you all can give me feedback and stuff. If I succeed in getting it published it will be taken down once its officially sent off.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius ambushed them upon their return, his eyes wild as he tried to drag Severus off somewhere. The Malfoy Lord managing a lucky hit on Voldemort that made his vision grey almost to black. He vaguely heard an outraged snarl that he instinctively knew was Harry as he shook off the blow. There was a brief pang of regret for sending Narcissa and the Lestrange brothers off to their own errands before apparating but he didn't have much chance to dwell on it. Voldemort groggily dragged himself back to his feet, ignoring the shouting in favor of blindly sending Nagini into the fray and casting a general healing spell on himself. It took several seconds for his vision to clear only to find both of his mates pinned to the floor with Nagini hissing over them protectively as they were all circled by a group of at least eight Death Eaters, including Lucius.

"What is the meaning of this!" Voldemort snarled, keeping his wand free and glaring furiously at a crazy eyed Lucius.

"A coup, you and your mates will become nothing but playthings for those of us in charge," Lucius snarled back. "I will enjoy breaking Severus, just as I have no doubt that Bella and Greyback will enjoy breaking you and the Potter brat to there own purposes!"

"You will pay dearly for this!" Voldemort hissed, completely enraged. 

Gathering his magic to him Voldemort sent out a shock wave that sent everyone tumbling and gave his mates the chance to fight back. Harry was up and on his feet mid-flight as he landed on top of one of the rebel Death Eaters, ripping the screaming man's throat out before they finished landing as he moved on to the next one. Severus landed lightly and showed exactly why he was a master duelist, engaging three separate Death Eaters at once. Voldemort took on Lucius, bringing him down in under a minute before moving on. By the time two minutes had passed they were surrounded by eight very dead idiots as Nagini circled them protectively while they tended to the injuries the short battle had caused.

"I wasn't expecting that," Harry muttered, glaring indignantly at the now very dead Lucius.

"That was rather the point of an ambush but yes, that was unexpected. Though I doubt that Lucius would have lasted much longer with how many warnings you've both given him since we've mated. I simply thank the gods that he never managed to get me alone," Severus pointed out as he carefully healed a long gash on Voldemort's wand arm.

"Bellatrix and Greyback will have to die if what Lucius said is any indication as to what they've been getting up to," Voldemort said, through gritted teeth as his arm was healed.

"Shite," Harry cursed as he reviewed the memory of their short battle only to realize that Lucius hadn't moved, sounded, or smelled like he should have. He realized this version of Lucius must have been under a form of Polyjuice potion.

"What is it?" Severus asked while he stood still as Voldemort healed a nasty cut to his cheek.

"That wasn't Lucius," Harry said in obvious frustration. "The bastard didn't move, sound, or even _smell_ like Malfoy. I know we were watching them any way but something is really wrong with all of this. Lucius left the meeting just before everyone else and could have easily conned someone into pretending to be him but by the same token he is really not that blatantly stupid. Unless he's banking on the fact that it was so stupid that he wouldn't do it to make it work I don't see how he could be behind this attack. Another part of the problem is that the odds were uneven enough and we were caught so off guard that all of us went for the kill over the capture. We've got no one to question so we have no idea if we got all of them or if there are more idiots ready to kill us."

"Why can't you show this sort of intelligence in class?" Severus demanded.

"Because if I did then people who want me dead wouldn't underestimate me," Harry shot back. "It doesn't help that I have a hard time finding information on just about anything when I actually go looking for it myself instead of asking Hermione."

"Enough, we will retreat to our rooms in case of a second ambush lying in wait. The house elves can clean up the mess and search the manor for more idiots willing to try something and evict everyone but us," Voldemort said firmly, matching actions to words and hustling them off to their suite.

A group of elves suddenly popped in less than a meter in front of them looking like they were ready to attack, fierce expressions on their faces. Luckily one of them recognized Voldemort and stopped the small group with the expedient of tackling him while squealing in glee, babbling about an invasion of the manor and how they had fought all of the "naughty wizards". The others crowded around all trying to tell their own tale about dealing with the invaders, too relieved that their master was home to mind the remains of the recent battle.

It took a good fifteen minutes to calm them and get a coherent story out of them. The trio was a bit surprised that Lucius had been snagged the moment he got back and was currently sitting tied up in one of the random unused rooms fuming about being jumped. The other idiot Death Eaters, including the polyjuiced Lucius impostor, who had tried a coup were actually mostly dead. Apparently there was an actual reason for not invading old pureblood homes, the elves would fight viciously to protect a family that treated them with respect.

"I have got to get Hermione a book on House Elves or she'll keep freeing them," Harry said with a resigned sigh, earning horrified squeaks from his short audience.

"Then its a good thing that you aren't trying something so foolish," Severus sneered fondly only for Harry to playfully pounce on him, knocking him off of his feet. Harry scooped him up mid-fall and grinned mischievously. "Don't you dare drop me!"

"So, you don't want to prank Sirius?" Harry asked mischievously, cutely tilting his head to the side.

"What do you have in mind?" Severus asked slowly.

Voldemort set the elves to cleaning up the mess and ordering the single still living attacker to be secured in a way that he couldn't escape until they could deal with him. He kept a close eye on his conspiring mates as Harry practically waltzed around the entry hall carrying Severus. He dearly hoped they weren't planning something foolish or that they would try to leave him out since after that attack he wasn't letting them anywhere on their own if he could help it.

"What are the two of you up to?" Voldemort asked suspiciously, more than a little surprised that Severus had been so absorbed into the conversation that he didn't demand to be set down a second time or threaten bodily harm for that matter.

"Nothing," Harry said cutely as he exaggeratedly cuddled a now grumbling Severus close in his arms while sending his best innocent expression towards their Dominant mate. Voldemort's eyes narrowed in warning which Harry completely ignored in favor of plotting what to do with a newly helpless Lucius, full access to Grimmauld place, and the easy assistance of the twins. Severus on the other hand saw the look for what it was and decided to try mitigating the brewing disaster.

"He's decided that pranking Black and Lucius is a good way to get across that I belong to the two of you and that Black has no say in who his mates are," Severus explained softly. "I may need to stay here with you but Harry's determined to follow through on the prank that the twin menaces outlined at the meeting with a little extra added in."

"I'm not risking you, either of you," Harry said firmly with a toothy grin that might have even scared the twins into behaving.

"And if I say no?" Voldemort asked ominously.

"Then I'll go and you can punish me when I get back," Harry said simply. "They need to understand that we aren't their property and have no rights to us except for what we give them. If it were Mr. Weasley trying something like this, which he wouldn't, I would get the twins to help me prank him mercilessly until he gave in. Of course I'd try pleading first but if he stands firm the only way I can think of to make him take it seriously is a prank war. The twins might have a better idea but we don't have to get Mr. Weasley to come around just Sirius. Lucius on the other hand needs to learn not to touch something that's mine."

"Ours, brat, ours," Voldemort corrected, studying the stubborn way that Harry was standing and the gentle way that Severus was being cradled into the smaller body of their Little Vampire. "I get to leave a more personal message for Dumbledore and his order of fried chicken somewhere they will find it when we go."

"Brilliant!" Harry said happily as he finally let Severus down only for both of them to be pulled into a fierce hug.

"I'll not loose either of you," Voldemort vowed low enough that only the two of them would hear.

Harry felt a shiver of delight run up and down his spine as he basked in the hug of his Dominant next to his Anchor. A quiet order to one of the nearby elves had an unconscious Lucius dumped at their feet still trussed up like a pig ready for slaughter. Neither of them were really surprised when Severus gave the unconscious blond a vicious kick to the side before they took the portkey that Severus quickly charmed to the courtyard just outside Grimmauld place. Harry, as the Black Heir, was able to guide both Lucius and Voldemort past the edge of the Fidelius charm that protected the ancestral home of the Black family.

"Harry?" Ron's dumbfounded face was the first thing they saw as he and the twins watched the four of them enter the house, granting Voldemort and Lucius one-time access.

"Is Sirius still asleep?" Harry asked mischievously, completely ignoring the floating blond git hovering just behind him as he let go of Voldemort's hand with an amused Severus bringing up the rear.

"Why?" Fred asked, immediately wary of Harry's Marauder streak coming out to play.

"We're going to prank him. What do you think about your idea of having him tied to the bed, shaved, and painted purple but adding Lucius and getting them both drunk to wake up tied together?" Harry suggested gleefully.

"We could shave more than their heads but I think maybe we should shave weird patterns into their hair and maybe make it hot pink or something," George suggested, honestly considering the idea.

"Why do we need to stop at their hair? Why can't we make their skin look like one of Dumbledore's robes?" Ron suggested, earning a shudder of disgust from Severus at the mere notion.

"I suppose I can go brew a prank potion in the house's potion lab that might be fitting for the mutt," Severus drawled with a bright grin of mischief that had the redheads stumbling as they led the way towards their dark haired hapless victim. "Or we can use one of the potions I rarely go anywhere without for one reason or another."

"Sometimes you're really scary Sev," Harry said over his shoulder with a mock shiver that had Ron practically gawking at him.

"We're just going to go get Sirius' stash of firewhisky," Fred said quickly, dragging his twin after him into the study only to meet up with the procession of wizards just outside Sirius' bedroom door. Harry motioned them all to silence before remembering something that might make everything even better.

"Kreacher," Harry called softly.

"Filthy Half-blood Master called?" Kreacher asked nastily, popping up behind Harry only to get hit with a double cast crucio and silencing charm from Voldemort that made everyone flinch.

"Speak to my mate like that again _elf_ and I will ensure that become a werewolf's chew toy," Voldemort ordered ominously, the look of sudden adoration that the elf gave him had most of them fighting off goosebumps.

"Of course Master Dark Wizard sir! What cans Kreacher bes doing for youse?" Kreacher practically fawned over Voldemort after recovering from the light crucio.

"Kreacher, I'm going to prank Sirius for threatening to take me away from my mates and not allowing me to return honor to the House of Black," Harry said carefully before deciding that warning the elf about them being on edge wouldn't go amiss. "It would be wise not to startle us just now since some idiots tried to kill us less than an hour ago. The prank will let us relax enough that we wont screw up when talking to the one prisoner we managed to catch, but only if we don't have to worry about say someone catching us before we're ready."

"I would like to be here when they wake and if we can identify where Dumbledore keeps his precious order I can simply show up and have tea until the old goat shows before peacefully leaving. It will send a message and be a decent prank on the old fool," Voldemort said thoughtfully.

"Harrykins, you mean to tell us that you haven't told your big bad Dark Lord where you are?" George asked in mock horror.

"Dumbledore is supposed to show up for supper, so about an hour? Mum is occupied in the kitchen making enough food for everyone, Dad's at work, and most of the order that wasn't at the meeting are out on assignment," Ron explained judiciously before offering yet another refinement to the prank. "We can probably set it up so that Malfoy and Sirius wake up when he arrives or sees your mate."

"Brill! That would let Voldemort razz Dumbles and I can get back at both Lucius and Sirius for being such gits. If Lucius keeps pushing he's going to find himself dead for threatening Severus," Harry informed them seriously.

"So a warning," Fred said thoughtfully with narrowed eyes before nodding decisively, arms full of firewhisky. "We're going to take pictures and then we'll need to use them as A) Blackmail, B) Sell them to the Prophet, C) Hand them out as party favors at Hogwarts, D) Post them up in Diagon Alley and Gringotts." 

"Your mind is scary... I like it," Harry said gleefully only to catch one of the falling firewhisky bottles that a now sheepish George had been helping to carry.

"What can Kreacher bes doing to help?" Kreacher asked eagerly, wide eyed that Harry actually cared about something important to him.

"Well, how about fetching a galleon or two of grape jelly, marmalade, and peanut butter?" Harry suggested. "If we use the color changing charm then paint them with the food after they're arranged in bed wrapped around each other and tied down...."

"Brill!" Ron said grinning like a loon as Kreacher eagerly popped away to retrieve the requested food stuff, returning a moment later as they all entered the room as quietly as possible.

Sirius' surprise lunge from behind the door as a simple return prank to scare them off fell to Severus' dueling skills as the rapid fire silent stunner laid him out on the floor. Harry could feel the deep satisfaction from his mate as the Weasley boys quickly took advantage of the situation. They stripped both Sirius and Lucius down to their boxers before arranging them in an intimate embrace on the bed and tying them into place.

The next step was given over to Severus to perform as he gleefully charmed all hair below the head into non-existence, with a second one that would have it all grow back in specific designs and colors. Their heads, however, were given special attention as Sirius' black locks were trimmed down to almost a fuzz before Severus decided to create swirls and zigzag patterns. Each patter was charmed a different color with the main hair color being a bright neon green. Lucius suffered first from a bright red ink shampoo and wash, permanently dying it, before his hair was trimmed and charmed into mini-beehive shapes with randomly charmed zigzags of fuchsia.

Voldemort took his turn next, charming Lucius' skin pitch black before adding lines of bright blue and hot pink depicting bunny rabbits and other cute fluffy things playing. Sirius's skin on the other hand did indeed resemble one of Dumbledore's more hideous robes, his eyes were charmed to have a ring of blood red zigzag splitting the normal grey color in half with a bright blue slash splitting the black of the pupil. A wand flick had them both adorned in itchy hemp rope patterns of bright pink and green. A subtle transfiguration created pointed ears and caused their teeth to fall out of their drooling mouths.

The twins gleefully used the jelly to paint them both purple, the marmalade went next to add orange into the mix before topping it off by surrounding their waists with mounds of peanut butter. Harry arranged a bucket of green slime floating above the bed they were tied to, perfectly positioned to douse them if they managed to get free of their bonds and try to leave the bed. He then painted in large bright red colors right where they would see it the words, "Stay away from my Mates! This is your last warning!" The message was completed with a green snake circling a black cauldron with a yellow lighting bolt embedded in the side of the cauldron for their signature.

"Blimey, there's no way they'll miss who that's from," Ron said in admiration.

"Think this will be enough?" Harry asked seriously.

"Harry, I think if they don't get the message from this than the only thing to do will be to either turn them into the Aurors or kill them," George said seriously. "You've made it very plain that if they continue to threaten your mateship there will be consequences. I don't know what pushed you to mark your territory like this but if either of them want any chance they will have to do some major groveling. Something like this at Hogwarts? Yeah, major loss of house points and probably detentions for a month. The way Sirius tried to take you away from the Professor and his Darkness though? I'd say you're letting them off lucky."

"'Course we wouldn't mind knowing what old Malfoy did to be included," Fred joked, his eyes completely serious. Harry's eyes went cold and Voldemort instinctively pulled both his mates to him while sending a death glare towards the former blond.

"That bad?" Ron asked sympathetically, only to receive a flash of fang and a low growl obviously aimed towards Lucius.

"Well, we can just put this down to more of the blood feud between House Weasley and House Malfoy," George observed cheerfully as they all quickly headed for the kitchen at the echoing call to supper from Mrs. Weasley.


	26. Dumbledore's Stance

They all trouped down stairs practically herding Harry, Severus, and Voldemort into the kitchen with everyone else. The three native born Weasleys knew perfectly well that if their mother ever found out that Harry and his mates had visited and left without saying hello there would be hell to pay.

"Why are you carrying firewhisky?" Molly asked suspiciously, a thunderous anger already beginning to form in her eyes. "Harry dear, bring your mates over to the table and sit down. Bill? We'll need another three place settings."

"Yes, mum," Bill said, gathering the missing place settings and adding them to the table just as Arthur flooed in straight from work and greeted everyone with a happy smile.

"Er, oops?" Fred said sheepishly as he looked down at the bottles in his arms.

"Boys? Answer your mother's question," Arthur said sternly, banishing his cloak and wizarding equivalent of a brief case to the room he and Molly shared.

"We played a prank on Sirius and Lucius Malfoy upstairs but forgot to use the firewhisky to make them drunk," George admitted, giving her his best winning smile even as he tried to slip the bottles of whiskey behind him and banish them to their room.

"Kreacher will do it!" Kreacher declared from near the doorway only to snap his fingers making the whiskey disappear.

"Where did they go?" Harry asked curiously.

"Into Blood Traitor Master and the naughty Malfoy," Kreacher told them with a smirk.

"Firewhiskey might be swill but you could have simply used an inebriation charm instead of magicking the alcohol straight into their stomachs," Severus pointed out with an eye roll as he sat down at the table next to Harry and Voldemort.

"Did anyone think to set up the camera charm?" Fred asked with a frown.

"I did," George responded smugly. "I also charmed them so they'll stay nice and asleep until Dumbledore shows up and gets a good look at his Darkness sitting here nice and peacefully eating dinner with us. We can all pretend we don't know who he is or that we know and suddenly don't care. It will drive him up the wall!"

"What did you do?" Charlie asked with suppressed amusement. "And why are you plotting to prank Dumbledore like that?"

"You'll see," The twins said in mischievous stereo that sent a shiver down the spines of their entire gathered family.

"Has Percy written back about my adoption yet?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"No, dear, I'm afraid not," Molly said sadly as she began placing the platters of food on the long kitchen table for everyone to take from.

"You know I just realized something, with Percy at the ministry, most of us in the order still since we haven't gotten around to officially leaving, and Harry mated to the Dark Lord we have someone on each side," Bill said thoughtfully, stopping everyone dead.

"You don't think... but Percy has always been a stickler for the rules," Arthur said aghast, his mind boiling at the implications.

"He's also willing to do anything for us or he was," Charlie pointed out. "If Percy really did decide to spy on the Ministry to try and protect us he would have to pretend to completely break with us or actually break with the family because Dad and Ron are well known to support Harry. The adoption just made it more official that he was part of the family and from the stories the twins have told that Ministry woman they sent to Hogwarts wouldn't leave him alone."

"And what tales have you been telling?" Harry drawled aiming a lazily hunting look towards the twins who became momentarily alarmed until Voldemort lightly bopped him on the head, getting a cute pout in return that had them all grinning.

This was the scene that Dumbledore walked in on as the floo flared to life on one side of the kitchen. The quiet rapid clicking sound of numerous planted camera charms going off alerted them to the former Headmaster's presence and had them all looking towards him to enjoy the priceless look of his shock. What they found on his normally grandfatherly features however was anything but shock. The boundless rage matched the ice chip eyes of a hardened killer that had more than one Weasley flinching. The sudden twin yells of equal fury upstairs did not help matters.

"Dumbledore," Voldemort greeted calmly, meeting the gaze of ice and fury head on with his own cool ruby colored one.

"Tom," Dumbledore acknowledged tightly. "What brings you here?"

"Disciplining Lucius and Black, I and my mates will be out of your hair once we've finished this lovely meal," Voldemort answered with faint amusement that belied his cool control. It was as if he were eating supper in his own home with close friends rather than somewhere that was technically enemy territory with one of his most powerful enemies practically breathing down his neck. A moment later a stack of photos appeared on the table in front of Fred and George, which they quickly slipped out of sight and into their pockets.

"Menaces, I expect copies," Severus said mildly, using all of his hard won control and Occlumency skills not to quail under the steely gaze of his former employer.

"Yes, Professor!" They chorused, grinning madly as they mentally celebrated over their obvious pranking victory and the fact they got _Snape_ to help in such a major prank. There was a loud crash a moment later from the direction of the earlier horrified yells, accompanied by more horrified yells.

"That would be the bucket. Harry, mate, what did you put inside it?" Ron asked, deciding to ignore Dumbledore for the moment in favor of satisfying his curiosity.

"Green colored snail slime," Harry answered with a wide evil grin. The sudden silence from upstairs told the pranksters that the duo had found the warning painted on the wall.

"Three, two, one," Bill counted down, using remembered pranks by the twins for a semi-accurate count.

" _ **Harry James Potter!**_ " Black bawled at the top of his lungs.

"How much you want to bet that I just started a master prank war?" Harry asked idly.

"No bet," Charlie answered with a snort, along with the solemn nods of agreement from the twins.

"Considering what you legally could have done to both of them this over done prank is getting off lightly," Severus remarked before taking another bite of Molly's lovely cooking.

"It still might not work and then I'll have to kill them," Harry said morosely.

"We can't do much about ol' blondie but we can work on Sirius," Fred offered with George nodding his agreement, serious face and all.

"Thanks guys," Harry said, brightening immediately. He ignored the way Dumbledore's hand tightened to white knuckles on his wand.

"Molly, Arthur, I need you to take the children and follow Severus to somewhere... safe," Dumbledore practically ordered them with a tight smile.

"We are more than safe enough where we are," Arthur said pleasantly as he continued eating while they all listened to the fist fight that had broken out upstairs and the subsequent tumble down the narrow stairs that both purebloods took after a stumble. The loud puppy-like yelp and the groan of pain had Harry peering towards the kitchen doorway with a frown.

"Did they seriously fall down the stairs?" Harry asked, still frowning as he moved to get up and check on them only to be lightly kept in his seat by Voldemort. A quick glance around told him that Dumbledore and his Dominant were in the middle of a stare off and that Dumbledore seemed ready to snap. He pursed his lips and settled back into his seat only to draw his wand under the table in readiness of things getting out of hand. There was stumbling and thumps as if both Sirius and Lucius were trying to drunkenly move down the hallway towards the kitchen as quickly as possible. The various toned cursing almost made the supposition certain until two goo covered messes of jelly and horrendous color clashes successfully tumbled through the kitchen door into a sodden heap on the floor.

"You are in so much trouble young man," Sirius threatened in a drunken slur from his undignified heap of goo on the floor with a completely unrecognizable Lucius flailing on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing along with most of the room.

"I suggest, Tom, that you take your... friend and leave," Dumbledore said in a darkly dangerous tone that cut through the laughter like a scythe.

"You honestly think I am going to leave my mate's family to your care?" Voldemort shot back, his tone growing more hostile by the moment. "After the way you have mishandled my _mate_ 's care growing up, both of them, not to mention my own? _Hell no_ , and don't insult anyone's intelligence by implying they don't know who I am. Mr. Weasley if you will grant me permission I would ask one of my elves to collect the belongings of you and your family so that you may accompany my mate to somewhere more secure."

"As the Head of the House of Weasley I accept your offer of assistance and succor. I also formally recognize your union with my son, Harry James Potter, with the provision that the three of you are formally registered as wed or mates within six months barring outside interference," Arthur said firmly easily meeting the startled and shocked gazes of both of Harry's mates.

"Arthur, you have no idea what you have done," Dumbledore warned, his tone dark and growing darker.

"I am recognizing the happiness of one of my sons, Dumbledore. Nothing you can say will change that," Arthur said firmly before his voice grew hard as steel. "That said as the Head of House Weasley I formally remove all members of House Weasley from the Order of the Phoenix and issue warning to the House of Dumbledore. Any attempt to contact or control a member of my family will be grounds for House Weasley to declare as an enemy of House Dumbledore. If I had managed to adopt Harry any sooner you would have a blood feud on your hands old man, be glad that I didn't make it retroactive."

"Whoa. Dad's scary," Ron murmured only, the twins nodded dumbly in agreement while Bill and Charlie smirked in memory of something and outright pride.

A strong flexing of Dumbledore's magic had the floo closed and the kitchen door melting its self into the doorway, disappearing into nothingness. Harry went perfectly still, his eyes shifting to blood red as he flashed his dropped fangs growling low in warning. Charlie shot a wary look towards Harry as everyone else focused on the immediate threat that Dumbledore presented. Voldemort stood, sliding Harry back and behind him, obscuring Harry's movements as he flourished his drawn yew wand. Harry dropped to the floor the moment that he was obscured from sight and instead of trying to suppress his bloodlust he allowed it to flare, focusing only on his target, _Dumbledore_. Harry moved under the table flowing up into a crouch and spring on the opposite side only to slam into a shield around Dumbledore and use it as a spring board, clinging to the cabinets he hissed at the old man as his eyes shaded to red-orange.

"Come now Harry, you need to come with me," Dumbledore coaxed, his eyes hard, wand held loose in his hand stance relaxed.

"You will _not_ touch _**my mates!**_ " Voldemort roared, letting loose a bolt of raw magic that had Dumbledore stumbling backwards to land with a grunt against the brickwork of the fireplace.

The old man was suddenly besieged on all sides by spells cast from every single member of the Weasley clan, born, adopted, or mated. He fought to hold his shield and desperately tried to apparate out, finally succeeding with an unusually loud POP, taking a section of the wall with him just as Harry lept for his throat. Severus' quick accio kept Harry from impaling himself on the shattered brickwork, catching him mid-flight, as everyone glared at the ruined fireplace that had just held Dumbledore.

"Boys if you ever see that man again you have permission to use any prank, any spell, any trap against him. As of now the House of Weasley has declared a blood feud with the House of Dumbledore," Arthur informed his family darkly. "I will owl Percy with the news once we have a moment. Harry? Are we taking Sirius with us?"

"I... don't know. Lucius we can drop off at St. Mungoes or something but Sirius is still wanted by the Aurors," Harry said doubtfully as he carefully stood on his own feet, his eyes a clear emerald one more.

"Kreacher will take care of worthless blood traitor master," Kreacher offered hesitantly as he climbed out of a half broken cupboard busted open by a stray spell.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said greatfully. "He was my godfather before he blood adopted me and he needs to be more understanding but I still care about him."

"That's settled then. The elf will take care of Black, Lucius will be dropped at St. Mungoes, and everyone else will come with us," Voldemort said decidedly before calling several of his own elves setting them to gather the Weasley's belongings with one of them dropping Lucius off at the hospital. He quickly gathered his mates and the red heads before retreating to his own manor with them, protecting Harry's family.


	27. Thoughts of the Chastised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of the last two chapters from Lucius' and Sirius' POV as they remember. Still up in the air about giving a Dumbledore POV.  
> Wedding starts soonish  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius was furious. He had never felt so humiliated in his entire life. Yes, he probably should have waited until they got back to try cornering Severus and made sure that the upstart half blood understood he belonged to _Lucius_ and had since the man took him under his wing. Severus would pay for humiliating him during the contract signing. He would so enjoy watching both the Potions Master and the Potter brat realize that they would never see each other again, even if he had to give the brat over to Dumbledore to do it. Breaking Severus would be so sweet, and all the sweeter if he could make him watch as that rabid wolf Greyback broke his precious little Potter.

The Malfoy Lord had apparated back early, partly to avoid more censure by the Dark Lord and partly to set the plan in motion. Dumbledore had convinced him that he would punish the Potter brat better than the unrefined brutality of anything Greyback might attempt. So a deal had been struck, Dumbledore would get Potter and Lucius would get Severus. The Dark Lord didn't even factor in except that if he happened to be caught in their trap the idiots were to either kill him or knock him out. If they found themselves with an unconscious Dark Lord, well enough he could either die or be given to Bella as a pet, if not then there was no loss.

A quick word to the mixed group of order members and Death Eaters loyal to Lucius that was waiting in ambush before allowing himself to be knocked out and tied up was all it took. He had even assured his place as both innocent victim and villain with a polyjuiced proxy allowing freedom of movement on all sides. Lucius had never expected more than thirty wizards and witches of decent skill to _fail_ , yet that is what happened. They not only failed the majority fell to _house elves_ of all things! Honestly, one could not find good help these days.

Then there was the sheer _indignity_ of waking up practically kissing _Sirius Black_ of all people, horrendous prankster and shame of purebloods everywhere. They were even covered in _muck_ of some sort Lucius was not prepared to speculate on. Of course Lucius had expressed displeasure but then the ghastly tripe he could taste on his tongue that most mudbloods enjoyed called firewhiskey started to kick in. Black's yell was deafening and nothing like the response of any true pureblood. Admittedly getting into a drunken fist fight and stumbling into a servants area such as the kitchen didn't show him in the best of light but still!

Then there was the battle, a short battle that reminded him very forcefully why he chose to follow in his father's foot steps and swear his loyalty to the Dark Lord. The sheer power and the intoxicating affect of the man's _magic_ was still awe inspiring. Lucius kept silent during the discussion, deciding to play insensate even though he wasn't in much condition to do much than sit on Black in any case. This... prank didn't weaken his driving _need_ to possess and break the stubborn Damphyr but it did drive home that both Potter and the Dark Lord would be greater obstacles then they had all originally thought. The trip via properly bound house elf to St. Mungoes was an unexpectedly welcome relief. He would have the time to think before he once more risked any move that might destroy the Malfoy line.

Sirius Black, Padfoot, Marauder and godfather to the heir of the Marauders could not believe what he was hearing from the group outside his room. Yes, he probably should be asleep from being dropped by that stupefy but with how many times he'd been nailed by one sent by Lily he'd built up a slight resistance to the magic. Thankfully that resistance had actually _lessened_ the post spell headache that accompanied the otherwise harmless spell. That resistance had come in seriously handy during Auror training.

Oh, he loved a good prank and he was proud as punch that Harry his godson and blood adopted son/heir was willing to prank him but the belief that he would _succeed_ , now that would not stand. A quick decision had him tossing on a light house robe and hiding behind the door, a quickly cast spell would prevent the door from slamming him. The moment the door swung open he charged, planning on a playful tackle of whoever came through first. When he saw _Snape_ of all people the mid-air startled pause spelled his doom. The dumbfounded look that crossed his face was all the pause it took for his old enemy to catch him with a stunner, sending the world into blackness.

When he woke, to his horror and pride he was tied to the bed covered in... *lick* marmalade and jelly while positioned to be practically _kissing_ Lucius Malfoy of all people. How his Prongslet had managed to get the old stiff bastard in past the Fidelus spell was a wonder to him. Of course the immediate fury at seeing the "note" on the wall sort of dampened that pride resulting in the bellow that even the neighbors probably heard. By then the firewhiskey was kicking in and Malfoy was making threats on what he would do to whoever had pulled the prank.

Of course Sirius knew who had pulled it and he couldn't let the insults to his son and heir stand... so he slugged the black skinned bastard even as he admired the pink and blue patterns someone had drawn with the color changing charm. He made a mental note to use the transfiguration of the ears and the skin color change in a future prank when Malfoy managed to slug him. The muggle fist fight was glorious, and they even managed to destroy a few of his mother's favorite pottery pieces while bringing down more than one portrait she had liked. Sirius loved it!

It wasn't until they managed to stumble into the kitchen that he remembered why he had been angry and the fire returned to his temper. Unfortunately the blond bastard had managed to land on top of him so he couldn't grab Harry up and turn him over his knee before doing his damnedest to break whatever hold _Snivellus_ had on him. Dumbledore's attempt to effectively kidnap Harry though, _that_ had been a bit of a revelation. 

Sirius was almost greatful to be left alone with Kreacher in Grimmauld place if only so that he could better sort out how he felt with this new information. He would have to get in touch with Harry later but that was later. Maybe he should actually try for that mind healer appointment that Arthur and Molly had been pressing him about? Yeah, once he's cleaned up he'll have Kreacher go ask St. Mungoes about a mind healer. Hell, if the elf managed to successfully hire a decent mind healer he'd let the little bastard choose who he was given to when Sirius hired a new personal elf. If nothing else it would keep the little bugger out of trouble and stop reminding him of his perfect dark heir brother, Regulus. That's when he realized that they had gotten _pictures_ of his undignified earlier position and condition. Sirius quickly started plotting his revenge, absently sending Kreacher off to look into mind healers at St. Mungoes.


	28. Greyback's Move

Their arrival at Voldemort's manor was met with a minor amount of chaos and confusion with the Weasley clan immediately trying to mix with a lingering group of lower level Death Eaters. Less than five minutes had passed before someone tried to curse them and an all out battle ensued. Harry growled in irritation before releasing his magic only to use it to slam everyone flat to the ground except for his mates who were holding shields around the three of them. Everyone watched as the living vampire stalked forward glowering at them.

"If this is what happens when I bring someone home than maybe I shouldn't trust any of you with my children when I finally have them," Harry spat as he glowered at the now cringing group of miscreants. He sent one more scathing glare at the entire room before stalking off in the direction of their rooms, releasing them from his magic.

"Did... did you know he could do that?" Severus asked clearing his throat in a combination of nervousness and uncomfortable arousal.

"No, I didn't," Voldemort growled lustfully before practically dragging Severus behind him as they followed Harry out of the entry hall.

Everyone watched them leave before Charlie finally snorted as the Weasley men broke down in laughter. The laughter eventually died down but had successfully broken the tension between both groups and Harry's stalking off in a snit showing to one and all that the Weasleys were not to be harmed.

"So which one of you picked up his wand?" Arthur asked looking at his boys, having seen Harry drop it during the intense duel at Grimmauld place but not having been able to find it afterwards.

"I have it," Ron admitted. "I wasn't going to leave it behind but I think he might need a new one with how he's changed and all.

"Just make sure to return it to him," Arthur said sternly, earning an emphatic nod of agreement from his son.

"Do you think Aunt Muriel will try to kill us when she finds out she's got to keep Ginny for a while longer?" Charlie asked out of the blue. "I mean Ginny was practically devastated when Mum and Dad adopted Harry." 

"She was obsessed with marrying the _Boy-Who-Lived_. I don't think she ever really saw _Harry_ ," Bill agreed with a frown, sitting up properly on the floor.

"Which is why Muriel is watching her at the moment," Arthur said sadly. "I had a talk with your aunt and she agrees that Ginny needs time away, time to realize that she will never be Lady Potter. If she stays obsessed with Harry we'll have to find some way to pay for a mind healer. He has his mate now and seems to be happy."

"We'll see about that," Greyback muttered quietly before leaving his hiding place in the nearby shadows to see about seducing a little green-eyed vampire.

The feral werewolf stalked through the manor halls reviewing what he had learned about his delicious looking prey. It was clear to the were that Lucius had failed with his gamble though knowing how slippery the man could be he had also survived the gamble with only a minor punishment, if he hadn't been killed outright. Fenrir knew that if he was going to have a chance to play with Remus he would first have to obtain the blood sucker that the soft spoken man probably even now still called his cub. Of course the man would have to be punished for running away for so long and being forced to watch as Greyback _enjoyed_ himself with the succulent little vampire would be a good start.

Greyback ignored the sight of Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley finalizing the wedding with a number of lesser female Death Eaters as he wandered, mentally mapping the Manor for when he made off with Harry. When he next saw Harry a few days later he thanked the Morrigan that the little devil was alone reading in one of the sitting rooms and apparently still wandless. The vampire sensed something was wrong but didn't move fast enough to keep Greyback from snatching him up and stifling his cries of shock with a hand over his mouth.

As Greyback quickly moved outside into the nearby woods doing his best to remain unseen Harry struggled in his grip, getting increasingly pissed. By the time they reached the tree line Harry's eyes had shifted to blood red as his mouth angrily filled with the corrosive venom that he had inherited from Slytherin's Basilisk. The werewolf ignored the slight burning against the palm of his hand, apparating further into the woods, until he was finally forced to look down to see what was causing it. A yelp and a curse had him dropping Harry to the forest floor as Harry whirled on him, fangs bared and hissing as the mouth of venom fell to the ground eating away at the soil. Greyback glared at him as he spat out the Aguamenti spell, washing off the minute amount of venom eating into his palm before it reached his bloodstream.

"You'll pay for that," Fenrir growled, mentally calculating how much of a beating he would have to give the smaller male before he would be docile enough for his purposes.

Harry said nothing, instead he instinctively followed the damn itching in his eyes and channeled a large burst of magic to them causing the natural emerald orbs to flash from blood red to a bright Basilisk yellow. Greyback stiffened, falling under the weakened power of a Basilisk's into a petrified state. Harry blinked in surprise, recognizing the effect from his second year as his eyes bled back into green and he relaxed fangs returning to their natural sheaths.

"Huh, so that's what's been happening with my eyes," Harry muttered, shrugging in a distinct lack of concern for the other man. 

Harry searched the feral werewolf and confiscated his wand with some interesting pieces of parchment for Voldemort to look over once he got back. A twinge through his scar told him that Voldemort had noticed him missing as the connection was practically forced open from the other end. A loud crack of apparation and Harry was being snatched up by his worried mates, wands pointed at the petrified werewolf.

"He's petrified... my eyes petrified him," Harry said hesitantly, his voice muffled by the way Voldemort was clutching him to his side with Severus pressed nearly as close.

"Something you received to go with the fangs and venom?" Severus asked quietly. Harry could feel both of his mates relaxing just a tiny bit as they finally accepted that the danger was contained.

"My eyes kept itching the madder I got until I finally focused a bit of magic into them. I don't know where my wand is or I would have used it on the bastard. I didn't want to admit to either of you that I lost it, especially since I think I just knocked it under the bed or something and I thought it was safe that we were safe," Harry told them both sheepishly, knowing he was going to be punished by his Dominant for not only loosing his wand but managing to put himself in danger while practically defenseless.

Harry glanced at them through his bangs as they practically smothered him against them, their wands lowered now that they were sure the immediate danger was past. The low growling coming from his mates told him that yep they were pissed at how he had put himself in danger again. The fact that they hadn't moved away from him but had instead moved _closer_ told him that they still cared.

Harry let out a small yelp as he was first hit with an incarcerous from behind before being scooped up into their arms. They held him as he struggled a bit with the magical rope until he finally lay limply, suspended between them. Voldemort opted to be the one to carry a pouting Harry back to the manor all trussed up and thrown over his shoulder while Severus kept his wand free in case of more attackers. Greyback's wand had gone into Harry's pocket for the moment along with the interesting scraps of parchment and the feral werewolf had been portkeyed into the dungeons that Voldemort maintained until he could be dealt with. The Dark Lord was seriously considering just handing him over to the idiots at the ministry but wasn't sure that Fenrir wouldn't be able to escape.

There were whispers and muttering as they trooped through the manor with Harry blushing madly at the picture they made of two pirates carrying off their booty to their rooms. Narcissa and Molly tried to approach them with the final decision on what they would be wearing at the wedding only to stop and exchange knowing looks at the sight of them. No one else thought to interrupt their journey regardless of the glowering that Severus was doing with his wand out in plain view ready to curse anyone who tried to stop them.

They were a little surprised to come upon Lucius and Bellatrix taking down what appeared to be the last of the wards around their rooms with a malicious chuckle only to be caught by the next one. They briefly heard a yelp of surprise as two wands and a cane clattered to the floor while the floor its self swallowed both of them whole only to drop him into the same cell as Greyback. Voldemort and Severus looked at the place where they disappeared in surprise until Harry wiggled and muttered something about being uncomfortable, breaking them from their surprised stupor.

"Well, that's one way to capture them," Severus muttered as they entered their quarters while the ward's automatic repair kicked in. Harry was under no illusion that he was going to be able to escape from his well deserved punishment and from the way his mates were acting he doubted they'd be leaving their rooms any time soon.


	29. A Wish for the Future

The door to their rooms swung shut behind them with Harry still trussed up and hanging over Voldemort's shoulder, grumbling quietly at the indignity but not protesting his Dominant's right to do so. He knew perfectly well that he was in trouble for wandering around without his wand and letting Greyback get the jump on him. Being tossed onto the bed still trussed like a thanksgiving turkey and quickly cuddled by both his mates wasn't altogether unexpected but it did remind the petite vampire that they cared. They had probably been scared when they had found him missing and Harry _never_ wanted to worry them like that.

"I've managed to identify the potion that someone keeps slipping into our food," Severus said after over an hour of silent cuddling. "Its been slowly suppressing our bond which is why the all consuming rage at Greyback, Lucius, and Bellatrix hasn't hit. The advantage is that we were not prevented from plotting our revenge and using the effects to assist with keeping our tempers in check and heads cool. The elf responsible escaped but was seen by the other elves wearing the Dumbledore family crest. It would explain why he thought that he could simply take Harry at Grimmauld place a few days ago."

"Is there an antidote?" Voldemort asked quietly, lightly smacking a wriggling Harry still tied up lying between the two older males so that he would quit moving.

"Yes, I'd just finished brewing it when you alerted me to Harry's disappearance," Severus informed them almost sheepishly, quickly summoning an elf with three doses which were quickly consumed. Harry was annoyed at having to be fed the potion but didn't protest since it didn't look like they'd be letting him free of the magical ropes anytime soon.

"Severus, we know that you enter your own little world when brewing," Harry scolded in fond exasperation, wriggling in his bonds again all the while wishing he could pounce on his anchor. He eventually decided that rolling into Severus' side and purring in a comforting fashion would have to suffice and quickly executed his plan to roll on top of the slightly trembling Damphyr.

Voldemort snorted in amusement at Harry effectively trapping a surprised Severus underneath him despite being wrapped in magical ropes. He scooted closer to them and held them both close, enjoying the feel of having them in his arms. The sound of Harry's stomach grumbling had them both chuckling as the small vampire looked disgruntled only for Voldemort to adjust their positions so that Harry could take blood from either of their necks.

"Drink," Voldemort ordered. Harry quickly and eagerly complied, loving the taste of his mate's blood while enjoying what he saw as a reprieve from punishment.

"I'm ready," Harry said quietly after having taken several mouthfuls of blood from each of them, still not bothering to truly fight his bonds.

"Ready for what?" Voldemort asked cautiously immediately on alert at Harry's resigned tone.

"For my punishment?" Harry half asked in a small voice. Severus didn't say anything, still trapped beneath Harry and knowing that as the Dominant Voldemort was in charge of discipline for their small family.

"Oh, brat, no one remembers their wand all of the time. Which is why most buy a wand holster or keep it up a sleeve or in a special pocket," Voldemort said with a wry chuckle of fond amusement. "If I were truly angry I would have punished you the moment we were safely back in our rooms. You did very well to escape Greyback but this shows that I haven't laid down firm rules or the punishments for them as I should have. No, you are not in trouble, not this time."

"Then why am I still tied up?!" Harry demanded suddenly indignant at his trussed state, causing both of his mates break into quiet yet relieved laughter.

"Perhaps because I am enjoying the sight of having you finally at my mercy?" Voldemort said suggestively, returning a smirk for Harry's annoyed scowl as he wiggled furiously finally trying in earnest to get free.

"Oof! Wait until you're not on top of me to wriggle like an eel! That hurt!" Severus complained as he was elbowed sharply during one of Harry's more violent movements. He pushed the suddenly frozen living vampire off of him in annoyance only to be grabbed by the hair and snogged over Harry's prone form by their Dominant.

"I am so very tempted to simply keep you both locked up in here, safe and sound," Voldemort growled out as he released the kiss so that a dazed Severus could flop back onto the bed. "But what happened earlier is reminder enough that even the strongest wards can be breached and I will not have either of my mates helpless. First rule, stay alive. Second rule, no one but I gets to touch either of you. Third rule, you are both to try and stay out of danger because I don't know what I would do if I were to loose you. We can discuss any more rules as the need arises."

"Like hell, I'm not going to..." Harry snarled only to be pinned and snogged until he was practically begging with his sinful whimpers and moans while trying to rub what he could up against Voldemort in an attempt at enticement. Voldemort pulled back with an evil chuckle as he watched Harry writhe in his bonds whimpering at the loss of contact.

"That was very naughty, my sweet. Naughty enough that perhaps I do need to punish you," Voldemort said seductively as he toyed with Harry's very prominent erection that was by now trying to break free of the smaller male's pants apparently by sheer force of will. Harry failed to hold back a moan as he practically melted into the accompanying kiss from Severus that was devouring his mouth. "I think I will enjoy watching Severus take you as your punishment, perhaps you will play at being a toy for us and will remember that we are _not_ those despicable muggles to punish you for every little thing."

"I would love to my lord," Severus panted as he finally broke the impulsive kiss. Harry gave them both a look of chagrin understanding the rebuke for what it was. He wasn't in trouble for getting blindsided while having misplaced his wand, he was getting punished for thinking his mates would abuse him the same way his relatives had.

"Oh, sweet little vampire we understand that you need reminders from time to time that we will not hurt you. Our past together is far too tumultuous not to expect that from each other. I will still enjoy having you both round with my children," Voldemort told them with a smirk, sending a shiver of lust racing down both of their spines that made them both feel warm and gooey not to mention safe.

"Until you either take over the wizarding world or at least deal with Professor Dumbledore and the Order of Fried Chickens it isn't safe to have children," Harry pointed out sadly, they could practically hear the painful keening despair in his voice.

They exchanged a quick glance before immediately covering Harry in an intense cuddle session in an attempt to ease the obvious agony of that thought, both of them silently vowing to give him children and keep them safe. Any thought of sex or something other than cuddling was gone from their minds as Harry silently began to cry. A muttered spell had the magical ropes Voldemort had wrapped Harry in earlier vanishing as they tried to comfort their small mate. Harry clutched them both desperately as he cried himself in to an exhausted sleep.

"I suspect he wont say anything about children again and that the stress of everything that happened today is what drew out an honest answer. He probably had no intention of mentioning his wish for children unless you said something. Had I been dominant to him I have no doubt he would not have said anything about it when I first explained his changed condition to the Hogwarts Medi-witch unless I had expressed my own wish for us to have brats of our own," Severus muttered despairingly as he stroked Harry's unruly hair.

"He _will_ have children," Voldemort said determinedly, eyeing Severus' own wistful expression thoughtfully before adding more softly. "You both will."

The deer in the headlights look of utter shock Severus gave to their Dominant made something inside Voldemort glow in satisfaction before he gently pushed the potions master back down on the bed.

"Rest, we will need the calm and energy when we deal with the traitors in the dungeons. Harry can either join us in exacting revenge or work with Narcissa and the redheaded banshee on the wedding when we wake," Voldemort said gently before laying down with them intending to watch over his two mates as they rested. Severus muttered something that sounded vaguely greatful before complying and closing his eyes in an attempt at rest. The quiet breathing of his mates soothed Harry's sleep as they each dreamed of the future.


	30. The Price of Willful Blindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally in a vindictive enough mood for the torture chapter so er...  
>  _ **WARNING! :**_ This chapter contains _torture!_ **Proceed at own risk!**  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was not in the least surprised to find himself quickly being led to the dungeons the next time he woke. He knew he was the youngest in their trio and that it made them protective of him in ways that he should be protecting Severus. He also knew that his behavior of late had been interesting for all that he _adored_ the cuddle sessions. Of course finding out that Dumbledore was _still_ trying to manipulate and control him, going so far as to put their bond at risk was extremely irritating. It made his fangs itch with the need to sink into the old goat's throat to do irreparable damage with both fang and venom, possibly even with spell and blade. Harry knew that Voldemort wouldn't let either of them near the Headmaster if he had any choice, not after what happened at Grimmauld place and with the discovery of their status. He sometimes got frustrated with the possessive bastard but unfortunately there was actual cause to implement protective measures despite their displayed competence at keeping themselves alive and intact.

The sound of the iron door slamming shut behind them brought Harry back to the present and the reason they were entering his mate's very special dungeons as his eyes bled red at the thought of them. A quick glance told him that someone had decided to sneak down and play with the three idiots during their nap and cuddle time, either that or his Dark Lord had really nasty wards set up protecting their quarters. A glimpse of Voldemort's satisfied features told him it was probably the latter. That look made Harry want to cuddle up next to Voldemort as he cooed in appreciation for the very effective defense of their family.

"I will have you yet Severus," Lucius muttered quietly, eyes glittering in avarice and malice.

Those words sent something inside Harry's gut to boiling even as he vaguely noticed the minute flinch of Severus' muscles. The little vampire's mouth filled with caustic venom as his fangs dropped half way, stopping just short of piercing his tongue and lower gum line. Everyone saw his eyes shift from the deep blood red they had been ever since the trio left their quarters for the dungeons into a bright poisonous orange. The color shift clearly warned his mates that his basilisk gaze could be unleashed at any moment.

"I'm going to enjoy holding you down and fucking you as you scream," Greyback purred as he approached the bars to their cell with Bellatrix giggling madly as she stared lustfully at Voldemort next to him, to absorbed in watching to make any kind of comment. "I'll have to pluck out those pretty little eyes first so that they don't cause more trouble but we can't have everything."

The Werewolf never saw the crucio aimed at all three of them and the way they went down screaming wasn't nearly as satisfying for the three mates as Voldemort had hoped. In frustration he cut the curse long before he had planned to in favor of pulling both of his mates into his sides and glaring at their captives. Harry nuzzled up under Severus' throat, able to feel the barely there trembling and purred deeply in an attempt to sooth his anchor.

"I never finished bringing you both presents, would you like me to kill them for you? For daring to think they could have us as playthings?" Harry practically cooed into their ears, his bloodlust and fury at the three moaning piles of flesh running high.

"How? You're controlling the bloodlust," Severus muttered in astonishment. "Not even the oldest of us has this kind of control so deep within the bloodlust."

"I need to protect the baby and my anchor," Harry told them brightly, rubbing Severus' tummy lightly before leaving them both standing there dumbfounded clutching each other as he stalked towards the cell. He was glad that one of the house elves had left his wand on their dresser for him, though the note had said it had been returned by one of the Weasleys.

Harry took a moment to ponder what he was going to do to the idiots who had tried to separate him from his mates. He wanted them to suffer but he also knew that once they were done chastising them they would die. A flick of his wand had them each chained to the stone wall in transfigured metal cuffs at the back of the cell, a second flick had the door swinging open granting him entrance. Voldemort growled and hesitated, torn between following and staying with a probably pregnant Severus to protect him and the baby he would be carrying. Harry didn't give him a choice, slamming the metal door of the cell behind him as he glided across the cell to stand before the three moaning idiots.

"What are you going to do Potter? Cry on us?" Lucius sneered, having recovered a bit from the over powered crucio. The bright toothy smile had him wondering if he should have ignored Dumbledore's promise of half the Potter holdings, Severus permanently his slave, and a full pardon for any past transgressions that may have occurred.

Harry hummed happily as his orange eyes brightened a shade, coming closer to the deadly basilisk yellow. A charm to increase sensation hit them each in turn, changing the feel of their clothes from the normal comfortable presence to that of rough sandpaper. The softly rounded metal edges of the transfigured cuffs feeling like serrated knives attached to the edge of pumice stone as it bit into the over-sensitized flesh of their naturally sensitive wrists. All three gave off soft cries of shock, pain, and startlement.

"Lets see, both you and Draco are seriously protective of your hair which makes me wonder if you have creature blood and your hair is connected to it or sensitive," Harry said brightly, choosing to ignore the other two for the moment after having cast silencing charms at them so they wouldn't interrupt. The sudden fear in Lucius' eyes told him he was on the right track. He hoped his mates would enjoy the vicious show as he protected not only their mateship but the baby he could tell Severus was already carrying.

"You know nothing," Lucius snarled in a combination of hate and terror.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly before casting a hair lengthening charm that was normally only slightly painful. Lucius cried out in agony as it felt like hot wire was being drawn from each pore of his scalp. By the time the charm had run its course the blond was hanging limply from his chains, obviously exhausted. An extra twist of Harry's wrist on the hair cutting charm had Lucius instantly shaved down to the scalp as magic sparked from his hair and he passed out from the pain of having his creature side wrenched out of him.

"Is it a bad thing that I'm hard and want him to take me hard and fast after watching that?" Severus whispered into Voldemort's ear only to listen to their Dominant bite back his own moan of lust and clutch him tighter to his side.

When they looked again at what Harry was doing Bellatrix was bleeding from every single finger and toe. Severus could tell that the nails and nail beds had been ripped from the screaming woman. When she spat in his face Harry just looked at her, eyes a shade closer to yellow before simply ripping her head from her body with brute strength and dropping it at the feet of her corpse. Greyback, seeing what Harry had done to his cell mates, fought the chains but was unable to dodge the spells sent his way from the by now very obviously angry living vampire.

"I would have just killed you and been done with it but Sev's scent changed after we took the potions antidote and I can't have you killing my baby by keeping us apart," Harry informed the feral werewolf. "Those spells I just hit you with will slowly turn every single drop of your blood to silver, ending with your brain so that you can feel every last agonizing moment. You'll be dead by the time the sun sets. Normally the curse is used on animals already in a potion induced slumber so they feel no pain when the curse kills them and the students can map the veins of whatever they're studying for their Care of Magical Creatures Mastery. I'm not heartless so if you can drink every last drop of Lucius' blood within the next two hours it will slow down the blood-silver curse for a week. Don't come near me or my mates again."

Another flick of his wrist allowed Harry to leave the cell and rejoin his shocked highly aroused mates. Severus stopped Harry from freeing Greyback within the once more secure cell to try and drink Lucius dry even as a spell from Voldemort flew from his wand to kill the blond. Voldemort hustled them out of the dungeons and back towards their rooms as he barked out a command to a house elf to burn the bodies once Greyback finally died, scattering their ashes into the sea. Narcissa and Molly never managed to catch them out of their rooms to tell them about the final wedding plans that day, nor indeed were they seen for a good week afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to know if you guys want the aftermath with our lovely boys or jumping straight to the wedding. Any other ideas for this story are good too!


	31. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, overwhelming response guys. You asked for it so here it is!  
> Also for those who saw my comment warnings about a dying computer. I managed to fix it for the moment and I always back up my data to minimize how much I would loose. Sorry to have worried you all!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry barely realized what was happening as his mates hustled him back through the manor to their rooms. As the adrenaline and fury of the bloodlust left his system he felt a wide range of emotions. Disgust at himself for allowing his mates to be threatened, a fainter version yelling at him in Dumbledore's voice for taking a life, _any_ life. Sadness that he had to kill. Satisfaction that they would threaten his mates and child no more along with the overwhelming knowledge that he was going to be a parent. Lust and possessiveness driving him to reaffirm his threatened bond with his mates.

However, all of his whirling emotions were swept away by the lust and possessiveness when he was suddenly sandwiched between his two horny mates as they tried to devour him. They stumbled over to the bed in a mass of tangled limbs and frantically moving hands only to fall onto it in a bundle of movement and cloth countered only by the immediate sound of tearing cloth accompanied by low growls of lust. They finally ended up naked with Severus on the bottom cradling Harry and Voldemort looming protectively, possessively over his mates, a feral grin on his face.

"Punish me, I was bad," Harry begged prettily, dragging a groan of lust out of both his mates for slightly different reasons.

"And how were you bad?" Voldemort purred with a perverted grin. "Because punishment is _my_ prerogative. I decide if you need to be punished and what for, not you my little imp, or perhaps I should call you minx? You beg so prettily and the scene down in the cells made my cock so very hard."

"I.. I put myself in danger, going into the cell without you. I didn't tell you when I realized Sev was pregnant. I didn't let you protect me... I killed, tortured," Harry stuttered out with a whimper, trying not to writhe in their grip as they played with his naked flesh in an attempt to drive him mad with lust.

"You killed for the right reasons, little vampire. You knew that you would likely have to kill to protect our Severus at some point, it just came a little sooner than we anticipated," Voldemort pointed out softly, trying to nip the guilt in the bud before it could turn harmful, even crippling. "By every law I know you were well within your rights as a living vampire to do just as you have, especially since you say that Severus is pregnant. The fact that you realized it just hours before we entered to punish them makes what happened completely understandable. You went very light on the three of them, very merciful my little imp."

"If you asked Molly Weasley or Narcissa what she would do if someone threatened their children and told them what happened in the dungeon I bet they would ask why you were so gentle with those idiots. I also suspect that when they find out about Dumbledore we will have to hurry to have first shot at the bastard," Severus pointed out before starting to suck on Harry's neck, leaving nice large love bites as he moved along the sensitive flesh.

"Sev is pregnant," Harry said firmly, doing his best to ignore Severus' nibbling on his neck despite the deep purring echoing from his chest in response.

"Then we will have to take better care of him," Voldemort said just as firmly. "For now we will address the other three things you think you did wrong. You will not be punished for not telling us of the pregnancy because you told us within a few hours of finding out, just remember to try and tell us in private next time. For putting yourself in danger and not allowing me to protect you, you will wear a cock ring until I say otherwise. We will also not be leaving our rooms for at least a week, though I am glad that you realize that lack of protection and placing yourself in danger are not always the same thing."

Matching action to words Voldemort summoned a cock ring and sealed it firmly around Harry's painfully hard and weeping erection, enjoying the imp's whimpering groan of dismay. Harry knew he wouldn't be coming any time soon.

"By the time we leave these rooms you will also be carrying my child," Voldemort hissed lustfully in a playful threat, barely keeping enough self control to stop himself from simply entering his little mate and fucking him raw. Harry's breath hitched as he sobbed in broken want, easily feeling Severus' cock pressed against his arse as it instantly got even harder to match the Damphyr's deep groan that reverberated along his neck and back.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked softly, fighting back his lust enough to try and comfort his vampire mate.

"You care," Harry sobbed brokenly as he clutched at both of them.

"Of course we care," Voldemort said, completely taken aback. His lust immediately dimming in the face of Harry's previously well hidden pain.

"Foolish brat, what do you think we've been doing since the Dark Lord claimed us," Severus growled as he simply hugged Harry even tighter to him, arms slipping from teasing the smaller male's sides to wrap snugly around his chest and stomach.

They spent the next hour cuddling as Harry basked in their affections, occasionally rubbing Severus' tummy over where the baby would be forming. True to his word no matter how much Harry begged Voldemort refused to remove the cock ring. Frustrated with his Dominant's refusal to push Harry was the one to re-start the aborted round of love making.

Harry watched carefully as Voldemort made a quick trip into the bathroom, leaving his two mates cuddling and probably half asleep on the bed. At some point one of them had moved the blankets to cover the three of them, something which Harry now used to his advantage. He quickly turned over and pinned Severus in place with a quiet growl, mouth on the Damphyr's throat to keep him limp and submissive. Severus whimpered quietly, his lust from earlier once more rising in response to Harry's act of dominance. Harry licked his neck as he wandlessly bound the Damphyr in place, set to release the moment he jumped on their Dominant to keep the pregnant potions master from getting hurt in the coming tussle.

Voldemort was completely blindsided when Harry burst from under the covers, launching himself into the older male. Harry growled in a cross between frustration and playfulness as he tried to pin his Dominant mate to the floor. He was quickly pinned by his older and larger mate only to give off a whining keen of want that went straight to the older man's cock. Voldemort made a point to look Harry in the eye and gauge whether this was something he truly wanted, all he saw was lust and love inside those bright emerald orbs. Harry made a point of rubbing his still bound and hard cock against his ruby-eyed mate, while he wriggled enticingly about underneath the other man.

A whine from the bed distracted him from the mischievous green depths of Harry's eyes. Glancing up he met obsidian orbs that were just as filled with lust and love as those of the imp currently pinned underneath him. Severus was panting hard as he watched the tussle, unwilling to move away from his mates but free of Harry's spell he had crawled to the edge of the bed and was all the more glad for it when he met Voldemort's gaze.

"So the two of you want to play? Alright, we'll play," Voldemort said with his own brand of mischief as he stood up, pulling Harry with him only to toss the smaller male tumbling onto the bed.

Harry yelped as he flew through the air and rolled a bit as he bounced the landing on the bed. He never got the chance to glare at his quickly approaching mate because his other mate and anchor grabbed him from behind before trying to suck out his tonsils. Harry melted into Severus' hold before gathering himself and pinning the taller male to the bed beneath him. Voldemort chuckled as he joined them on the bed, enjoying the impromptu show.

"Brat," Severus said in a breathless chuckle as he was finally released from the kiss. "Before either of you ask or panic over it, sex won't hurt the baby, not until late in the pregnancy. I will have to take certain potions to make sure the little one is healthy, but Narcissa can help with that. I have no doubt that she will insist on helping especially after she finds out that Lucius is dead."

The relieved looks on both their faces told Severus that he was right to nip that worry in the bud before it had time to settle. The way Harry pounced on his mouth, devouring what little breath he still had, was only matched by the enthusiastic way Voldemort pulled them both along the bed and under him. An overpowered spell whispered at the two had them both yelping in surprise at the rapid magical preparation. Harry quickly took advantage of Severus being ready so quickly to slide inside his anchor with a groan, mentally cursing the cock ring he still had on. Voldemort barely waited for Harry to finish sliding in all the way before mounting the green-eyed imp, sinking in balls deep in a single sharp thrust.

"Mine!" Voldemort snarled before setting a rapid pace.

Voldemort barely let Harry move so that Severus' prostate was suffering under near constant stimulation as he slammed inside his vampire mate, and through to their Damphyr mate, _hard_. The sensation of their joining had all of them shouting in pleasure. Over the next two hours he put them through their paces and filled Harry up multiple times, enjoying his enhanced stamina and libido to the utmost as he reaffirmed his claim on them. Harry was finally allowed to come during the third round as he was pounded into the mattress hard enough to nearly make him pass out, removing the cock ring and ending his punishment. The trio of mates eventually collapsed into an exhausted heap on the bed, attempting to catch their breath and enjoying the soreness that came with a good fucking.

"What do you think we should name the baby?" Harry asked softly, as he rubbed Severus' belly lightly and cuddled into his side.

"Not Lily or Petunia," Severus told them immediately. "Nor James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, or _Tobias_."

"I'm not sure I'd want to name the baby after any of them," Harry admitted with a wrinkled nose. "I always liked Iris."

"Titus for a boy and perhaps Opal for a girl," Voldemort suggested earning looks of shock from his mates. "What?"

"I thought you'd insist on Salazar for any boys," Harry said honestly.

"One of them will be taking the Slytherin name in any case as heir and if I have my way all of them will bear it in some fashion," Voldemort said wickedly as he cuddled both of his mates close.

"How many children do you expect us to have?!" Severus asked in wide-eyed astonishment.

"Many," Voldemort said in as sinful a fashion as to make them both practically melt at the sound of his voice. 

The Dark Lord mentally blessed his forethought for performing that enhancement ritual just after graduation that allowed him to choose when he ran out of energy and come in pursuit of children. Yes, it introduced certain magical creature aspects into his bloodline but that was a small price to pay to ensure an heir with anyone he took as a spouse. It also worked wonders as birth control in cases when he did not want someone to bear his child. Before either of his mates knew it he was once more ravishing them.


	32. Announcing the Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. The wedding is seriously fighting me. *Gar!*  
> Oh! And Happy New Years/Christmas/Holidays... my head keeps telling me that its impossible that its actually the holidays/just been the holidays so I haven't been saying it like I should. Sorry guys!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly and Narcissa were more than a bit surprised to find Voldemort and Harry _cooing_ over an embarrassed Severus when they finally emerged from their suite to join everyone at breakfast a week later. Narcissa had been informed by the magics of the Malfoy and Black families the moment Lucius died and had spent the better part of the next few days afterwards consoling Draco. Neither of them had been particularly surprised at his death but they had still cared about him. Molly had temporarily taken over as defacto Lady of the House and ensured everyone was taken care of while they waited for the mated trio to emerge.

"Professor?" the twins chorused in shock. They had never seen their adoptive little brother act like this but knew of his intense desire for a family of his own. End result? Their minds had immediately jumped to the right conclusion, Severus Snape was _pregnant_.

"Not one word," the Damphyr hissed at them with a glare, completely ignoring his own blush along with the increased cooing from his two dominant mates. Ron just looked at them oddly for how his best friend was behaving while Bill and Charlie gave them looks of surprise.

"I hope you're ready for the responsibility Harry," Arthur told him sternly before breaking into a joyful grin when Harry gave his own proud yet sheepish smile.

"Arthur, wha? Oh!" Molly said, wide-eyed as she finally got it. "I'll have to start knitting something for the little one, can't have my grandbaby going without a proper blanket and booties."

"So, Potter's pregnant?" Draco asked, completely bewildered.

"No, Draco, Severus is," Narcissa explained beaming at her very embarrassed long time friend, who was by now red as a ripe tomato.

"Come near my Severus and I will rip you apart," Harry said very calmly as he viciously ripped apart a biscuit before dipping the pieces into a small blob of jam on his plate. The twins eyed the eviscerated biscuit and nodded a very vigorous agreement.

"I'm a bit surprised you're letting us anywhere near him," Charlie pointed out softly, ostensibly sticking to the food out of easy arms reach of the mated trio.

"Have you ever known anyone to be able to stop your mother?" Harry asked flatly, his mask slipping and showing how clearly unhappy he was that he couldn't keep them away from Severus while he was pregnant.

"You can always kill the menaces if they prank me," Severus said sweetly, sending a malicious smirk towards the obviously conspiring twins. Harry's low growl of warning had them waving their immediate surrender and scooting as far away from the three as their seats would allow.

"I'm not sure when the over-protectiveness will ease, whether its during the pregnancy or just after it or when the kid reaches age five but it _should_ ease at some point," Charlie said thoughtfully.

"As much as I'd like to stick around and watch you try to fend off mum, I have to get to Gringotts. Hopefully I can classify this as a family emergency and not be docked for missing work," Bill said regretfully, quickly finishing his breakfast and darting away before his mother could say anything else to keep him there longer. He wasn't exactly keen on being dragged into the wedding preparations now that Molly and Narcissa had an even better reason to get them married as quickly as possible.

The moment breakfast was over the two matriarchs kidnapped the three of them and started going over the wedding that they insisted had to occur no later than that weekend. Realizing that none of them really had a chance of escape Voldemort made sure that Severus was cuddled up against him with Harry on the other side of their Damphyr. Severus' blush was adorable as far as both of his mates were concerned. Voldemort also realized that with everything going on they had been overly focused on Harry's problems adjusting and threats since the original treaty meeting when Harry revealed his changed status. If he had any say about it they would give Severus more of the attention that he deserves.

"My lord?" Narcissa asked, bringing his attention back to the conversation.

"I apologize Narcissa, my mind was drifting towards more pleasant diversions," Voldemort said with a charming smile, holding Severus and Harry close before devouring the potion master's lips in an all consuming kiss that had Severus fighting not to moan out loud. "Unfortunately, we haven't been giving Severus enough of our attentions with all the excitement. Hopefully, he'll be able to enjoy our proper attention without too many additional interruptions."

"Once you're married you'll have plenty of time on your honeymoon," Molly said briskly. "Now, we need to know what colors we'll be working with, between us we've sorted most of it and can, if you like, have you married within a couple of hours."

"Really?" Severus muttered, blushing furiously before succumbing to another ravishment by both of his smirking mates.

"Black and green, perhaps a touch of silver and gold or red," Voldemort told the women, his voice rough. "You have six hours. I want there to be no doubt that they are my husbands, and further my _mates_. That they are both _wanted_ and that I will never let them go. That they are both... loved."

Severus' shy smile was more than worth ordering them to start setting up the wedding and pouring out his own feelings, matching Harry's satisfied purring exquisitely. The women exchanged a smirk of their own and left the room to terrorize the rest of the house and set up the wedding, leaving the oblivious trio alone.


	33. The Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have the marriage ceremony! Musey really didn't want to write it and you'll have to imagine the decorations from the bare description of last chapter but IT GOT DONE!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lead up to the wedding involved kidnapping someone to officiate. Madam Bones wasn't pleased. She was even less pleased to discover the idiocy of both Fudge and Dumbledore, especially since no one had bothered to inform her about the peace treaty. The peace treaty and the fact that there had been several Ministry representatives present during negotiation and signing was a pleasant surprise. As was the destruction of both Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange. It took a couple hours of proper explaining but by the end of it she was on board. It didn't hurt that she could tell the three of them actually cared about each other. So the wedding went forwards and was held two days after Harry's family had been informed of the pregnancy.

"Friends and family, today is a momentous occasion. Today these three wizards have agreed to spend the rest of their lives together, to enter into a bond that will hold them until death finally separates them. To be as one in the most sacred recognition of a bond they already share as mates. I have been informed that they will be allowing their own magic to provide the rings and that they are already blessed with a child on the way, further strengthening the magic of this marriage. As you all know until death do us part is no mere words and that even the muggles partly tap into the magic of marriage and love that binds a person's soul to their partner, thus making divorce horrifyingly painful for muggles and impossible for those of us with magic. Under the eyes of those gathered here, the Creator, and Lady Magic I now ask that if there is any reason to forbid this marriage you speak now or forever hold your peace," Madam Bones announced gravely.

No one said anything. So many of the women were sniffling and trying not to cry at the obvious love and happiness the dark trio was showing as they stood assembled before Madam Bones.

"Very well, gentlemen would you say your vows?" Amelia asked with a smile towards the trio.

"Severus, Harry may be my mate but you are our quiet heart. I know that we have been overly focused on what's been happening recently and much of that involves Harry. I know you've probably fallen in love with him just as I have but I also know that your wounded heart didn't expect us to fall in love with _you_. I tell you now that isn't the case. Yes, our relationship is different, it had to be with our pasts, but you are no less loved. Today I take you as one of my husbands in a bond that will forever change all three of us. I promise to be with you both in sickness and health, in both the light and the dark, for richer or poorer, through good times and bad. Will you, Severus Snape, consent to wear my ring? To finally be part of my everything for eternity?" Voldemort asked softly, a love that he had hidden as it grew for his two mates shining from his eyes as he reached out a hand. The thin titanium ring, engraved with smoking cauldrons and serpents, magically forming to hover above the skin waiting for an answer. They had both decided while the Damphyr was being sorted by the tailor that Severus needed the reassurance of being asked first by both of them and that they would exchange their own rings second after the vows were made.

Harry, beaming, took his cue to step forwards and offer his own vow.

"Severus, I have always respected and admired you. I was shocked and pleased that you accepted my suit that day in the hospital wing, though I have to admit that at the time I didn't quite know that it was an honest to god courting suit. I had a wonderful few months with you before we discovered that Voldemort was my destined mate, and I knew that no matter what I wouldn't give you up. I don't know if you realized it at the time but had my mate said I couldn't keep you I would have refused them, despite your warnings. You are to noble for captivity and yet you offered to live a life of soul-breaking captivity to keep me alive and sane. I love you and you honor me more than I will ever deserve being here today. I promise you that I will stand beside you both through eternity and do my absolute best to see that you both and your happiness are always cared for. Will you accept my own oath of fealty and love?" Harry asked raising his hand to reveal his magic just finishing his own thin half of the titanium ring. The edge clearly showing little hooks on one side that would latch into the matching depressions on the ring Voldemort had made, while the engravings had vines wrapped around different shaped vials.

"Yes," Severus choked out before seguing into his own vow to his grooms. "Voldemort, Harry, I never expected this when Harry chose me as his alternate mate. I never expected to be accepted much less earn love from either of you. I am astonishingly happy to say, I was wrong. I also didn't know until the two of you had claimed me that I've fallen for both of you as well and that I had been desperately lonely. You both drive that loneliness away and make my life complete. I would have been satisfied with far less than what the two of you have chosen to give me and I am grateful that you both decided to give it to me. I promise you both that I will stand by you through everything and do my utmost to make you both happy."

Severus extended his own hand and, concentrating fiercely, brought his own magic forward. Creating two rings of light before they solidified into a mix of white gold and platinum. They were simple yet elegant with a small ruby embedded in Voldemort's with an engraved ring of scales, mimicking a flower. Harry's had an emerald with a similar engraving around the stone using feathers instead of scales to create the flower effect. They exchanged rings, sliding them on to each other's ring fingers before Harry and Voldemort spontaneously pulled Severus in between them and once more visibly created rings for each other. Allowing a blushing and insistent Severus to take them, placing them where they belonged next to the ones he had presented before they turned to face the crowd. Their magic rushed forwards in a brilliant display of color, visibly entwining with each other and around their bodies before bursting into golden fireworks and fading away back into their bodies, hopelessly entangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end it here? It almost seems fitting and I can do sequels later....
> 
> Edit:  
> Since I'm doing sequels and there have been mentions of wanting to hear about the pregnancy I'll say that this one is done. Thanks for reading!


End file.
